Detrás del antifaz
by Conyta Moonlight
Summary: El amor no existe para ella, por lo que solo usa a los hombres para satisfacer sus deseos, disfrutar de su vida y de lo que le depare el destino, sin involucrar sus sentimientos. O eso pensaba hasta que un misterioso hombre se cruza en su camino, demostrándole que es capaz de algo más que alimentar sus pasiones, pero él no es el único que lo logrará, la decisión estará en sus manos
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

Se acercó al ataúd, posó su mano temblorosa sobre este sintiendo las betas de la madera bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Parecía que la vida se ensañaba con él, era la segunda vez que pasaba por esto, hace cuatro años cuando había muerto su madre y ahora ella, su otra mitad. Miles de recuerdos invadieron su cabeza, alzó los ojos al cielo que precisamente hoy no era de un hermoso azul sino un sombrío gris, al parecer tanto como lo estaba su alma en ese momento.

Le dedicó en silencio algunas palabras de despedida a su alma gemela, a la mujer que iluminaba su vida con tan solo una sonrisa, que le hacía olvidar todo lo malo, ella era el bálsamo para su vida y ahora la había perdido para siempre, ahora le haría compañía a su madre. Hubiese dado su vida una y mil veces por ella, porque él fuese y no ella la que estuviese en aquella urna.

—Es hora hijo, debes dejarla ir —le dijo el sacerdote, posando su arrugada mano sobre su hombro.

Él solo asintió sabiendo a la perfección lo que vendría. Levantó la mano que estaba sobre el féretro dejándola caer, mientras con la otra dejaba una rosa roja sobre el cajón que sería el descanso eterno de su queridísima Neherenia.

Retrocedió algunos pasos, alejándose del cajón pero sin perderlo de vista, de inmediato sintió el cálido cuerpo de una mujer abrazándose a su brazo.

—Estoy contigo —le susurró —siempre lo estaré.

Desvió solo unos segundos su atención para verla, la mujer en respuesta le dedicó una mirada en señal de apoyo. Él no tenía ni la energía, ni los ánimos para sonreírle o agradecerle su contención, por lo que enfocó nuevamente su mirada hacia el frente, sabiendo que lo que venía era la parte más difícil.

El _ataúd comenzó a descender_ lentamente, adentrándose en las húmedas penumbras de la tierra, llevándose para siempre con él a su otra mitad.

El dolor era tan intenso que su cuerpo ya no lo sostuvo, cayó de rodillas al suelo, agarrando entre sus manos la tierra sobre la que descansarían los restos de Neherenia. Quería gritar, llorar o hacer algo para exteriorizar el dolor de su alma, pero ni para eso tenía ya fuerzas. Habían sido arduos meses de lucha, pero pese a sus esfuerzos finalmente la enfermedad había ganado, dejando a la muerte como la única vencedora.

—Sé que es difícil —le dijo la mujer que lo acompañaba agachándose a su lado.

—Primero mamá y ahora Neherenia, ¿Por qué ella y no yo? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —respondió acariciando sus oscuros cabellos—. Son los designios de la vida, quizá era su momento y aun no llega el tuyo. Sé que esto no calmará tu dolor pero debes pensar que ahora está descansando y ya no está sufriendo.

—Me dejó solo, Neherenia era todo.

—No estás solo, siempre podrás contar conmigo porque no pienso dejarte —miró al cielo y suspiró —. Además hay una pequeñita que está luchando por su vida y te necesita.

Él cerró los ojos y pensó en esa hermosa bebé que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la vida, mientras que su madre la había perdido empeñada en traerla a este mundo. Ella era lo único que le quedaba de Neherenia. Recordaba con su pequeña manito se había asido a su dedo cuando la fue a conocer, se veía tan frágil y pequeñita en esa incubadora, conectada a un sinfín de monitores pero como las enfermeras le habían dicho era toda una guerrera, tal como lo había sido su querida Neherenia.

A partir de aquel momento esa pequeñita se transformó en su razón de ser. Verla crecer fue el mayor aliciente que la vida se pudo dar para continuar, si bien tuvo que asumir una gran responsabilidad para la que no estaba preparado lo haría una y mil veces porque nada tendría sentido sin ella. Tuvo que aprender a cambiar pañales, a vestirla, bañarla, prepararle sus biberones y luego las papillas, estuvo ahí cuando dijo sus primeras palabras, o cuando le salieron sus primeros dientes o dio sus primeros pasos.

La amaba, esa pequeña era su vida entera. Amaba sus sonrisas, sus travesuras, cuando lo llenaba de besos y lo abrazaba con su pequeño cuerpecito. Ella le había enseñado a ser padre. No fue fácil, pero lo lograba día a día, solo por ella, todo por ella, por la pequeña luciérnaga que iluminaba su vida.

Por las mañanas la dejaba en el jardín de infantes mientras él estudiaba en la universidad, agradecía estar becado porque de otro modo le sería imposible costear sus estudios, a duras penas le alcanzaba para pagar el arriendo y la comida con el trabajo de mesero que tenía, por lo mismo no podía darle muchos lujos a su pequeña solo lo básico e indispensable, pero se esforzaba para que no le faltara nada, lo único que tenia de sobra para darle era su amor, porque solo vivía para ella.

Aunque su vida no era fácil sentía que comenzaba a sonreírle después de tanto dolor, o al menos eso creía porque en el cumpleaños número cuatro de su pequeña se desató su peor pesadilla.

Hace tiempo que la notaba cansarse demasiado y quedarse sin aire cuando jugaba, eso le preocupaba y más cuando el día anterior le había aparecido un extraño hematoma y según ella no recordaba haberse golpeado, por lo que temiendo lo peor, había pedido una hora en el consultorio para llevarla, no quería que la historia se volviera a repetir. Pero contrario a sus deseos, cuando ella estaba a punto de soplar las velas de su pastel y vio un hilo de sangre correr desde su nariz, le indicó que su mayor temor se estaba volviendo realidad, más al ver que la fuerte hemorragia nasal que tenía no se detenía.

Tuvo que llevarla de urgencia al hospital, cualquiera hubiese pensado que exageraba pero él sabía que el caso de su pequeña luciérnaga aquellos síntomas solo podían significar una cosa. Tal como lo había sospechado el medico después de examinarla en busca de señales de infección, anemia, sangrado anormal y ganglios linfáticos inflamados, y al revisar el historial de salud del niño y el de su familia, su rostro cambio completamente y solicitó un recuento sanguíneo completo para medir la cantidad de glóbulos blancos, glóbulos rojos y plaquetas presentes en la sangre de su pequeña, sumado a una biopsia de la medula ósea.

Al día siguiente los resultados indicaban lo que ya ambos sabían.

Leucemia.

La médula ósea de su luciérnaga producía grandes cantidades de glóbulos blancos anormales. Estos glóbulos blancos se acumulan en la médula e inundan el flujo sanguíneo, pero no pueden cumplir adecuadamente la función de proteger al cuerpo contra enfermedades puesto que son defectuosas.

Al escuchar aquella palabra, sintió que todo desaparecía a su alrededor. Su pequeña tenía la misma enfermedad que Neherenia. Por qué la vida era tan injusta y por qué a una niña como ella, tan alegre y llena de vida. Pero no podía detenerse a pensar en los por qué, su luciérnaga era una guerrera, juntos iba a vencer esa maldita enfermedad.

—Hay posibilidades para ella —dijo el médico sacándolo de sus cavilaciones —en el caso de Neherenia era una Leucemia crónica que no fue detectada a tiempo para darle el tratamiento a tiempo y que además por su embarazo ella no permitió que se le suministrara priorizando la vida de su hija. En el caso de la niña es una leucemia linfocítica aguda, los indicadores para el pronóstico de los adultos con LLA son desfavorables, por ello su respuesta es distinta a la que se observa en la población infantil. Los regímenes estándar para esta enfermedad constan de dos fases: la terapia de inducción y la terapia posterior a la remisión; ambas incorporan el tratamiento profiláctico para evitar la afección del Sistema Nervioso Central. Según vaya evolucionando veremos si es necesario otro tipo de tratamiento como un trasplante de medula. Tienes que pasar por finanzas en la administración para arreglar todo y comenzar cuanto antes.

—Entiendo, muchas gracias —dijo estrechando la mano del doctor.

Salió de la consulta sin saber qué hacer, su pequeña necesitaba ese tratamiento y él no podía costearlo, solo tenía algo de dinero que había ahorrado en caso de emergencia, no era mucho pero le serviría al menos como pie para comenzar con el tratamiento.

Fue hasta la habitación de su luciérnaga y se le encogió el corazón al verla así, tan pequeña, tan frágil y pálida. Al verla así recordó cuando ella nació, como luchó por su vida y fue ahí cuando supo que haría lo que fuese con tal de verla bien.

Aprovechó que dormía para ir a buscar a su casa el dinero que tenía ahorrado. De camino al hospital fue a una casa de empeño y dejó el computador portátil y un reloj que se había ganado en la universidad por haber ganado un concurso, no le dieron mucho pero en algo ayudaría. En cuanto llegó al hospital lo dejó como parte de pago para regresar a la habitación donde tenían a su pequeña.

Como debían hacerle otros estudios médicos antes de comenzar con el tratamiento el médico le dio el alta.

Él le cambió su ropa a una limpia, le puso unos pantalones color rosa y una camisita del mismo color con flores y sobre esta un sweater blanco, la tomó en brazos y salió con ella de regreso a su casa. Hubiese querido tomar un taxi o un autobús pero ni para eso le alcanzaba porque había dejado todo el dinero como pago en el hospital, por lo que tuvo que caminar con ella dormida en sus brazos durante más de treinta minutos.

En su casa lo esperaba preocupado sus amigos, llevó a su pequeñita y la acostó sobre la cama, ella se acurrucó y por instinto se abrazó a su conejita de felpa, su Bunny como ella le llamaba, él se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

—Tranquilo —escuchó una suave voz tras de él mientras una mano se posaba en su hombro —Rini no va a rendirse, ella es fuerte.

—No quiero perderla a ella también —dijo con voz cortada, evidenciando su miedo en la voz—, no lo soportaría.

—No lo harás, ella se va a sanar ya lo veras. Y tú no estás solo, te lo dije cuando murió Neherenia y te lo repito ahora, yo estoy contigo.

—Gracias Amy, no sé qué hubiese sido de nosotros sin ti todo este tiempo.

—Tú sabes por qué lo hago —suspiró.

Él se volteó a verla

—Te prometo que cuando todo esto pase, yo… —pero no alcanzó a terminar porque la peli azul lo calló poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios.

—Cuando Rini este bien lo hablaremos, ahora no prometas nada.

Amy le tendió la mano, él entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, se puso de pie y salieron de improvisada la habitación. En la sala los esperaba Neflyte, el hermano de Amy.

—¿Cómo está la luciérnaga Darien? —preguntó con la mirada fija en las manos entrelazadas.

Al notarlo sonrojándose de inmediato Amy soltó la mano del pelinegro.

—Dormida, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, ten —dijo entregándole un sobre —no es mucho pero te servirá de algo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —abrió desmesuradamente los ojos negando con la cabeza—. No puedo aceptarlo.

—No es para ti, es para nuestra ahijada, ¿verdad Amy?

—Sí. Darien es nuestro deber como sus padrinos y además en este momento tú no estás en condiciones como para negarte, lo primero es la salud de la peque.

Darien soltó una bocanada de aire e hizo un intento de sonrisa, que parecía más bien una extraña mueca que otra cosa.

—Gracias chicos, prometo que en cuanto pueda se los devolveré —les aseguró.

Se dejó caer al sillón, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Había intentado mantenerse fuerte durante las últimas horas por su pequeña, pero ahora en la soledad de su cuarto sentía el peso de la situación sobre su cuerpo, el aire parecía escapársele mientras un profundo dolor inundaba su corazón.

—¿Has pensado que vas a hacer? —inquirió Neflyte preocupado por su amigo.

Darien alzó su rostro con los ojos humedecidos.

—De momento dejar la universidad —musitó con voz apenas audible.

—Pero te queda solo un año para terminar, ya tuviste que perder un año cuando Neherenia enfermó y luego para hacerte cargo de la peque —le recordó alarmada Amy—. No puedes dejar la Universidad, ahora sí vas a perder la beca.

—Sí lo sé, pero mi prioridad ahora es Rini, no hay nada ni nadie más en el mundo que me importe más que ella. Tendré que buscar un empleo de tiempo completo en lo que sea para costear el tratamiento o en caso de que haya que operarla, tendré que abaratar costos en todo lo que pueda, quizá dejar esta casa y buscar algo más económico.

—Podemos recibirlos en nuestra casa —le ofreció Amy —yo puedo dejarles mi cuarto e irme al de Neflyte, ¿verdad?

—Claro hermano —le aseguró Neflyte viendo a Darien—, mis padres los recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

—Gracias, pero no quiero abusar de su amistad. Lo del cuarto tendré que verlo pero ahora lo que me urge es encontrar un trabajo con el que pueda costear el tratamiento de mi luciérnaga rosa.

Neflyte se sentía impotente al ver el dolor de Darien, se rascó la cabeza pensando en cómo ayudarlo, hasta que recordó que un amigo le dijo que necesitaban personal en el lugar donde trabajaban, la paga era más que buena, él iba a hacer la prueba dentro de unas horas y por lo que había dicho Malachite había dos vacantes.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer? —indagó el castaño.

—Lo que sea con tal de tener el dinero para salvar a Rini.

—Bien, entonces acompáñame —le dijo poniéndose de pie —y trae tus lentes de contacto.

—¿Ahora? —inquirió el pelinegro.

—Sí.

—Tengo una oferta de trabajo, la paga es más que buena en un día ganas lo que en un semana como mesero.

—Espero que no andes en malos pasos Neflyte —dijo preocupada Amy —y menos que intentes involucrar a Darien.

—Claro que no, es todo perfectamente legal, un trabajo como cualquier otro. En vez de preocuparte hermanita Amy quédate con la luciérnaga, cualquier cosa nos llamas al celular. Vamos —hizo un movimiento de cabeza —en el camino te cuento de que se trata —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

—Cuídala bien por favor Amy —le pidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Darien salió de la habitación encontrándose con su amigo en la calle. Lo siguió hasta la parada del autobús, algunos minutos después se encontraban en un exclusivo barrio de Tokio.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¿vas a decirme de que se trata el trabajo?

Neflyte había evitado todo el camino el tema, porque sabía que si le decía algo a Darien este se negaría.

—Ese —dijo señalando —es el club Elysion, allí es donde están ofreciendo los puestos de trabajo, se va a inaugurar pronto y promete ser uno de los lugares de moda. Entremos —le dio un pequeño empujón.

En cuanto ingresaron ambos quedaron impresionados con lo que veían, el lugar era simplemente lujoso, sin duda para un público sumamente exclusivo. Darien admiraba asombrado la decoración de lo que parecía ser un bar, o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que vio el escenario con unos tubos metálicos en forma vertical.

—¿A dónde demonios me trajiste Nef?

Neflyte iba a contestar cuando un musculoso peli plateado se acercó a ellos.

—Neflyte que bueno que llegas, Setsuna los está esperando. Acompáñenme para que se cambien —dijo empujándolos a ambos hasta una puerta —¿traen música preparada?

—No, la verdad no —respondió Neflyte.

—Bueno, le diré al sonidista para que busque algo —comentó mientras les abría una puerta y encendía la luz de lo que parecía ser un camarín.

—Gracias Mal.

El peli plateado se acercó hasta una estructura metálica donde habían colgados varios atuendos, se volteó a mirarlos a ambos de pies a cabeza y escogió dos trajes.

—Tengan —dijo tendiéndoselos —y apúrense porque a Setsuna no le gusta esperar —les advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlos solos.

—¿Me quieres explicar a dónde demonios me has traído y para qué necesito eso? —bramó indicando el traje de policía y marinero.

—Tú me dijiste que estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa —resopló—. Darien la paga es buena, solo tienes que bailar un poco, lo llevas en la sangre, tu madre era una excelente bailaría, bailamos cientos de veces en la preparatoria o lo olvidas.

—Eso no tienen nada que ver con esto ¡te volviste loco!

—Es solo bailar y ya.

—¿Solo bailar? —inquirió molesto alzando una ceja.

—Bueno y quitarte la ropa, algo que tenemos que hacer todos los días.

—No pienso hacerlo —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Es por la luciérnaga —posó sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de su amigo—. Darien bailas bien, si eres bueno en esto puedes ganar más de lo que imaginas, hazlo por la peque.

Darien cerró los ojos, la imagen de su pequeña en el hospital se le vino a la cabeza, se había prometido hacer lo que sea por ella.

—Está bien —manifestó dando un suspiro de resignación—, todo sea por mi pequeña.

Neflyte alzó los trajes frente a sus ojos, los analizó por unos segundos y le tendió uno a su amigo y él se quedó con el otro. Rápidamente se cambiaron, Neflyte vestía un ajustado uniforme de policía de pantalón negro y camisa azul celeste, y Darien uno de marinero de color blanco, con detalles bordados en dorado, se quitó sus lentes y se puso los de contacto. Acababan de terminar de vestirse cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Quién va primero? —preguntó Malachite asomándose por la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber qué hacer.

—Creo que mejor voy yo primero —comentó Neflyte —mierda, mierda hermano —dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Darien y después salió de allí.

Darien esperaba nervioso en el camarín, ni en sus peores sueños se le hubiese ocurrido que terminaría trabajando como stripper, aunque era un trabajo como cualquier no era algo de lo que podría enorgullecerse, pero haría cualquier cosa por su Rini.

Algunos minutos después, pero que para él fue una eternidad Malachite volvió a asomarse.

—¿Listo? —preguntó mirando al pelinegro.

Darien solo asintió, se volteó hacia él y se encontró unos antifaces, tomó uno dorado y acompañó a Malachite. Detrás del escenario Darien se movía nervioso cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para Malachite.

—¿Tú primera vez?

—Sí, no sé qué hago aquí.

—Tranquilo, no es tan malo como parece. Te daré unos consejos, primero que tienes que sacarte la chaqueta, bailas un rato y te sacas el pantalón así —indicándole de donde debía halarlo —luego bailas un poco más, te tocas un poco y ya.

—Suena fácil decirlo —dijo soltando un suspiro.

—Y hacerlo es mucho más fácil. Solo déjate llevar por la música, olvídate de Setsuna y piensa que le estás bailando a la mujer que amas o que te tiene loco.

Darien se puso el antifaz dorado que cubría la mitad de su rostro pensando en lo que acababa de decirle el peli plateado, inmediatamente una hermosa sonrisa se apoderó de sus recuerdos, solo había una mujer que la había quitado el sueño. Pensando en ella y recordando su rostro llegó hasta el escenario, donde prontamente la música comenzó a sonar, escuchó el sonido de las guitarras y la batería reconociendo de inmediato la canción You rock my world de Michael Jackson, había bailado decenas de veces aquella canción.

Comenzó a moverse guiado por el ritmo de la música, dejando que esta invadiera su cuerpo. Pensó en aquellos ojos que lo habían desvelado noches enteras, en aquella sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento.

Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más seguros, comenzó a deslizar las manos sobre su torso, a continuación hizo algunos pasos como los que hacía el rey del pop juntando sus pies y luego abriéndolos mientras elevaba sus manos, giró en trecientos sesenta grados para volver a abrir sus piernas y con una mano que pasó detrás de su cabeza inclinó el sombrero que traía al tiempo que estiraba la otra horizontalmente, volvió a girar y se llevó las manos a la entrepierna haciendo un movimiento hacia delante y hacia atrás, volvió a subir sus manos hasta su pecho y comenzó a desabrocharse lentamente la chaqueta, cuando dejó al descubierto su torso tomó el sombrero marinero y lo lanzó.

Giró nuevamente y avanzó con andar sensual hasta uno de los tubos metálicos, acercando hacia movimientos oscilantes con su pelvis. Movía sensualmente su cuerpo mientras sus manos recorrían su abdomen, se había olvidado completamente donde estaba y solamente la imagen de la mujer de sus sueños era real para él. Se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó a unos metros, comenzó a juguetear con la hebilla de su pantalón, le dio la espalda a las personas que lo estaban mirando atentamente y mientras movían las caderas, volvió a girar y llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón, le dio un jalón y lo hizo desaparecer de su cuerpo, lanzándolo nuevamente a algún lugar del escenario.

—Suficiente —gritó Setsuna.

Darien se detuvo en secó junto con la música, ¿tan mal lo había hecho? No es que quisiera el trabajo, pero necesitaba el dinero y debía reconocer que aunque estaba nervioso, había terminado disfrutado lo que acababa de hacer. La vio hablar con Malachite y con otros dos chicos, un rubio de cortos cabellos y otro con una larga cabellera rubia cobriza, que estaban sentados junto a ellos en una de las mesas frente al escenario.

—Por un momento creí que no ibas a hacerlo —dijo Neflyte apareciendo de quien sabe dónde y pasó su brazo detrás del cuello del pelinegro.

—¿Qué crees que estén hablando? —preguntó Darien sin quitar la vista de la mesa donde estaba la dueña del club Elysion, a la que Malachite, que estaba a su lado, había llamado Setsuna y los otros dos hombres.

—¿Quién sabe? —respondió encogiéndose de hombros —Por cierto galán, creí que no querías esto y por un momento al verte bailando hasta a mí me provocaste cositas y ese antifaz te da un toque —terminó haciendo un sonido imitando a un felino, aguantando la risa.

Darien se quitó el brazo de Neflyte de sus hombros y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

—No seas idiota —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco —¿crees que nos den el empleo?

—Eso espero galán, eso espero —sonrió de medio lado—. Mira, parece que terminaron de hablar.

Setsuna se puso de pie y se acercó al escenario donde Neflyte y Darien esperaban impacientes.

—Elysion se convertirá en uno de los principales centros nocturnos de Tokio, no será un lugar vulgar como la mayoría de los clubs de stripper y ustedes son precisamente —hizo una larga pausa, acrecentando el nerviosismo de los dos hombres —el perfil de hombres que busco —dijo con una sonrisa—, bienvenidos a Elysion, donde su mayores fantasías se harán realidad.

.

.

.

El presidente de Blackmoon Company era uno de los hombres más atractivos y guapos que hubiera visto. Debía medir poco menos de metro noventa, con un cuerpo ancho, musculoso y fuerte. Su melena platinada le daba un toque rebelde a su apariencia siempre bien cuidada, enfundada en esos lujosos trajes de diseñador. Era todo un hombre, según sus propios criterios. Un tipo sexy y muy, muy deseable con el que había fantaseado los últimos días.

En la conferencia realizada en Kioto no se había enterado de una sola palabra de lo que Diamante Blackmoon había dicho. Sentada en la sala de conferencias de la empresa de la que él era presidente y que podría ser una de las próximas asociadas a Luna Plateada, Serena había fantaseado todo el tiempo sobre lo que se sentiría con aquel hombre impresionante en la cama, dejándose llevar por su carismática presencia y por la energía que desplegaba mientras hablaba, disfrutando de aquella sensualidad que exhalaba por cada poro de su piel.

—Será mejor que te concentres Serena —le susurró Molly, una de sus mejores amigas y colega —Haruka te advirtió que no quería que hicieras de las tuyas.

—No te preocupes Molly, ambas tendremos lo que queremos, Haruka el contrato que necesita y yo una noche de sexo salvaje con ese hombre —murmuró para que solo ella pudiera escucharla.

Molly solo meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro evidenciando su desacuerdo, debería estar acostumbrada al modo de vida que llevaba su amiga, pero no dejaba de preocuparla. Serena pasaba de cama en cama, ya había perdido la cuenta de todos los hombres con los que había estado, ella solo buscaba el placer momentáneo que podían darle con un poco de sexo. Aquello era pan de cada día y por más que Haruka y ella intentaran hacerla entrar en razón, era simplemente imposible.

Serena siguió coqueteándole a su próximo socio, sin importarle las miradas de su amiga. Finalmente luego de una larga negociación, ambas partes llegaron a un acuerdo y firmaron el contrato de sociedad. Luego de la reunión la empresa Blackmoon realizó una pequeña celebración en un hotel cercano al corporativo donde estaban instalados.

Las miradas cargadas de sexualidad entre Diamante y Serena eran más que evidentes para cualquiera que los observara. El platinado tomó la iniciativa invitándola a bailar, el rose de sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro no hizo más que encender aún más la tensión sexual entre ambos, ya que más que un baile era una antesala de lo que estaba por venir.

—Eres exquisita Serena Tsukino —le susurró en su oído.

Ella se alejó unos centímetros para verlo.

—Y eso que aún no me has probado por completo —dijo sugerente frotando sus pechos contra su pecho, evidenciando sus pezones erectos.

Diamante dio un pequeño gemido y la pegó más a su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir su abultada erección, demostrándole lo mucho que su cuerpo la deseaba.

—Eso podemos arreglarlo.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo con fingida inocencia —¿y cómo?

—Estamos en un hotel ¿no?, es cosa de pedir un cuarto y ya.

—Me parece una idea tentadora —mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo jadear al peli plateado.

—Vamos entonces —dijo separándose de ella y tomándola de la mano.

Diamante comenzó a avanzar guiando a Serena ante la atenta mirada de Molly, que le evidenció su desavenencia al cruzar miradas con su amiga, la rubia solo le sonrió y siguió a su próximo amante.

Una vez en el hall, Diamante pidió una habitación, sacó sus billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón y canceló con una de sus tarjetas de crédito. La recepcionista luego de hacer el ingreso, le entregó la tarjeta electrónica que servía como llave.

El peli pateado posó su mano en la espalda baja de Serena animándola a caminar hacia los ascensores. Esperaron algunos minutos, un breve sonido les indicó que este había llegado, por lo que ingresaron al elevador y él marcó el decimocuarto piso.

En cuanto las puertas se acerraron y aprovechando que estaban solos, Diamante acorraló a Serena contra la pared del ascensor y se apoderó de su boca, en un beso ávido, salvaje, lleno de lujuria, justo como ella había imaginado. Las manos de Diamante comenzaron a recorrer de inmediato el ansioso cuerpo femenino, la alzó para que esta envolviera sus piernas a la altura de sus caderas, mientras él comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos por debajo de la blusa sin dejar de atacar sus labios.

Nuevamente un campanilleo les indicaba que acababan de llegar a su piso, sin dejar de besarla y él acariciaba su trasero con ella a horcajadas mientras, comenzó a avanzar hasta la habitación 1403, abrió la puerta mientas Serena jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja e ingresó a la suite.

Se dirigió hasta la cama y rápidamente comenzó a desvestirse, dejándole apreciar a Serena su musculoso cuerpo, pero sobre todo su hinchado miembro. La alcanzó en la cama, donde volvió a adueñarse de su boca mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa, aprovechó que el brasier se desabrochaba por delante para dejar sus pechos al descubierto, le levanto la falda y Serena escuchó el sonido cuando rasgó el papel metálico del preservativo con sus dientes, se lo colocó mientras se acomodaba sobre ella e inmediatamente la penetró.

La embistió un par de veces y en menos de un minuto, lo sintió tensarse para que luego su cuerpo comenzara a estremecerse sobre el suyo, un ronco gemido le indico que él había alcanzado el clímax, mientras ella se quedaba completamente insatisfecha.

—¡Dios! —jadeó Diamante —¡eso estuvo increíble!

Salió de su interior, se deshizo del preservativo y se tumbó exhausto sobre la cama.

.

.

Un día más tarde en la ciudad de Tokio una rubia de cortos cabellos cenizas se retorcía de la risa.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —decía a duras penas apretándose el estómago.

—Deja de reírte Haruka Tenou, no le veo la gracia —le dijo molesta Serena.

—¿No? Pues yo sí —tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse —cuántos días mojándote las bragas por ese hombre para que resultara un eyaculador precoz.

—Y como broche de oro el muy idiota luego me dice dame unos minutos para recuperarme y vamos por la segunda ronda —dijo imitando su voz.

—¿Fueron por segunda ronda?

—Claro que no, me abroché la camisa y acomodé la falda, ya que ni el tiempo se tomó para desvestirme y le dije que mi vuelo salía temprano, que debía irme.

—Y nuestro querido socio vendrá dentro de un mes a ver las instalaciones de Luna Plateada, quizá quiera repetir ese maravilloso… ¿qué?, ¿minuto? —dijo estallando nuevamente en carcajadas.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, creo que ha sido la peor experiencia de mi vida.

—Eso te pasa por abrirle las piernas a cualquiera cabeza de bombón.

—¿Tú también? Molly ya me sermoneo durante todo el camino.

De pronto la atención de ambas se enfocó en una pequeña rubia de poco más de un año corría traviesa por el parque, seguida por un labrador color miel y de un hombre, que seguramente debía ser su padre. En su rostro se evidenciaba su preocupación por que diera un paso en falso ya que era evidente que hace poco tiempo había empezado a caminar. La pequeña reía animada mientras se escabullía de los protectores brazos de su progenitor, algo rezagada una mujer rubia, idéntica a la niña por lo que ambas dedujeron que debía ser su madre, los veía risueña empujando el cochecito de la niña.

El labrador se paró delante de la niña haciendo que se detuviera, de inmediato está con sus pequeños bracitos lo abrazo efusivamente. El padre por fin le dio alcance a la pequeña, que parecía un veloz conejito, acarició la cabeza del perro agradeciéndole por su ayuda, este movió su cola orgulloso. El hombre tomó en brazos a la niña y le dio unas vueltas en el aire haciéndola reír a carcajadas, luego la alzó colocándola sobre sus hombros para ir a encontrar a su esposa.

—Que tiernos, ¿no? —habló de pronto Haruka.

—¿De qué hablas? —Serena se hizo la desentendida.

—Vamos, no te hagas porque sé que los estabas viendo y casi añorando lo que ellos tienen.

—Claro que no, yo…

—Te conozco cabeza de bombón —la interrumpió—, sé que en el fondo lo deseas ¿Por qué no buscas a un buen hombre y formas una familia?

—Para que conformarme con uno cuando puedo tenerlos a todos —respondió con una sonrisa altanera.

—Porque todos buscamos encontrar a alguien que nos ame, tener lo que ellos tienen —dijo señalando a la feliz familia.

—Pues yo no, él amor no se hizo para mí —afirmó con un dejo de tristeza que supo disimular —yo vivo del deseo, de la pasión, de sentirme deseada, la monotonía me aburre, yo no podría atarme a un solo hombre. Ellos pueden estar con cuanta mujer se les pare en frente ¿Por qué nosotras no podemos hacer lo mismo? Sí un hombre se acuesta con decenas de mujeres es lo máximo, el gran macho, pero sí una mujer hace lo mismo es una zorra, y yo prefiero ser una zorra que una mojigata resentida e insatisfecha.

—Espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando aparezca en tu camino —suspiró resignada, siempre que tocaban el tema era lo mismo.

—Eso lo dices porque no sabes lo que se siente que un hombre con su amiguito entre las piernas te haga delirar de placer.

—Bueno no, pero sí sé lo que es sentir el amor de una mujer. Pero allá tú si no quieres escucharme —chaqueó la lengua—. Cambiando de tema, recuerda que esta noche prometiste acompañarme a ver a Michiru al club Elysion.

—Lo sé —dijo de mala gana —pero después de ver a estos tipos sin ropas tu novia tendrá que además de darme unos buenos tragos de los que prepara y presentarme a alguno de los stripper para divertirme un rato.

—Dalo por hecho, de los chicos cualquiera menos Endymion estará dispuesto a divertirte.

—¿Endymion? —preguntó intrigada.

—Sí, es la estrella dorada, el soberano de Elysion —sonrió—, te juró que si fuera heterosexual no hubiese descansado hasta tenerlo en mi cama.

—¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así de un hombre.

—Ya lo entenderás cuando lo veas —sonrió.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a esta nueva historia!**

**Aquí con ustedes mi nuevo bebé, que espero que sea de su agrado. Como ya les había adelantado esta Serena es bastante diferente.**

**Ya pudieron leer las razones por las que Darien llegó a ser un stripper.**

**Solo les digo que las cosas no son como parecen, ya lo entenderán.**

**¿Cómo creen que estará ese primer encuentro?**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció.**

**Que tengan un buen día y un hermoso fin de semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

Serena miraba intrigada a Haruka, pensando en aquel hombre al que ella se había referido, inevitablemente y a pesar de que apenas lo había mencionado, había algo que la cautivaba.

Pero de inmediato cortó el curso de sus pensamientos. Haruka bien sabía que lo que menos le apetecía era ir a ver a un grupo de hombres desnudándose mientras bailaban, para eso ella podría tener su show personal de parte de cualquier hombre que se le viniera en gana; pero aun así llevaba semanas insistiendo para que la acompañara, y como la conocía bien, seguramente estaba exagerando al respecto del tal Endymion solo para que ella aceptara y no la dejara plantada como la última vez.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial ese… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —le preguntó aparentando inferencia.

—Endymion o Señor del antifaz como quieras llamarle.

—Bueno ¿Qué tiene el tal Endymion cómo para que hasta casi te haga dudar?

—Tampoco es que me haga dudar, no me refiero a eso, es solo que… —suspiró intentando encontrar las palabras precisas —es Endymion. No sé cómo explicártelo, quizá sea esa aura de misterio que lo rodea o que hasta un ciego o una lesbiana como yo se da cuenta de su atractivo… qué me preguntas a mí que tengo nula experiencia con los hombres, ya te dije, te darás cuenta cuando lo veas, por algo él y solo él ha convertido al club Elysion en tres meses en lo que es.

—Como digas —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno jefa será mejor que regresemos al trabajo o Molly comenzará a llamarnos.

Serena asistió y ambas se fueron de regreso a la oficina.

La tarde pasó rápidamente entre labores y compromisos de trabajo para Serena. Pese a su ocupada agenda para ese día y que no tenía mucho tiempo libre, en ocasiones se sorprendía pensando en el tal Endymion.

Definitivamente Haruka sabía mover sus piezas o quizá era la enorme insatisfacción sexual que se cargaba. Necesitaba un hombre, en todo el sentido de la palabra y que la dejara sin voz después de gritar por un potente orgasmo; por lo mismo había llamado a Seiya, eran amigos además del único amante frecuente que tenía, él tenía su misma filosofía de vida y forma de pensar en cuanto al amor y las relaciones, por lo que cuando lo necesitan eran compañeros de cama; pero para su mala suerte, este le dijo que estaba fuera de Tokio por algunos días, por lo que no le quedó de otra que irse a casa.

Ya en la soledad de su departamento, se dejó caer sobre la cama, miró su reloj pulsera notando que aún le quedaba poco más de una hora para que Haruka pasara por ella, por lo que decidida a ocupar ese tiempo en algo útil, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el baño, abrió las canillas y dejó que la tina se llenara.

—Nada mejor que un buen baño —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Bueno sí, un buen hombre, no uno como Diamante Blackmoon ¡que desperdicio!

Mientras la bañera se llenaba fue hasta la cocina y sacó una botella de vino blanco que tenía en la heladera, abrió la alacena y cogió una copa para luego regresar hasta el baño. Una vez allí, se quitó la ropa y la dejó en el cesto de la ropa sucia, luego se acercó hasta la tina y pasó la mano por la superficie rosando con la yema de sus dedos el agua para probar la temperatura, percatándose que estaba en la adecuada.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta uno de los muebles de donde tomó un pequeño frasquito y le agregó unas gotas de esencia de rosas y después otro que producían burbujas. Cuando estuvo listo, cerró las canillas y enseguida ingresó en la tina, dejando que el agua caliente relajara su tenso cuerpo.

Tomó la botella de vino, se sirvió un poco y llevándose la copa a los labios bebió un poco, degustándolo en la boca dejando que el líquido se adueñara de todos sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos mientras seguía bebiendo pequeños sorbos. Estaba rendida, había sido una larga semana y había esperado relajarse un poco en compañía de Diamante, pero solo había terminado de empeorarlo todo.

El baño le estaba ayudando a mitigar su cansancio, poco a poco fue comenzando a dormitar, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida inmersa en el agua.

Algunos minutos después, Haruka ya fastidiada de llamar a Serena decenas de veces a Serena por teléfono y de enviarles mensajes de texto, decidió aparcar su automóvil y entrar al edificio.

—Pobre de ti que estés con un idiota en la cama Serena Tsukino, porque esta no me la haces dos veces —dijo mientras subía en el ascensor.

Agradecía tener una copia de las llaves del departamento de Serena, porque así podía entrar sin tener necesidad de tocar. Una vez que ingresó sigilosamente, agudizó su oído y esperó escuchar, como en otras ocasiones, algún sonido o más bien gemido que le indicara que su amiga estaba con algún hombre, pero solo había silencio y oscuridad. La puerta no tenía seguro y sabía que como Serena vivía sola era muy cuidadosa con eso, por lo que ella sí debía estar en el departamento.

Atravesó la sala y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación de la rubia. Encendió la luz y recorrió con la mirada el dormitorio, encontró su bolsa sobre la cama, de modo que pensó que quizá ella había salido a comprar, pero la luz que se filtraba desde el baño la hizo cambiar de opinión. Caminó hasta allí y apoyó su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, percibiendo el olor a rosas que inundaba el lugar mientras veía la escena que tenía enfrente.

—Mi cabeza de bombón —susurró con una enternecedora sonrisa.

Su amiga estaba completamente dormida en medio de un mar de burbujas, se veía tan pequeña e inocente con solo su rostro asomado entre la espuma que nadie imaginaría la clase de mujer en la que se había convertido.

Serena, Molly y ella eran amigas desde la secundaria, aunque ella era unos años mayor e iba en un curso superior, se habían hecho muy buenas amigas después de que la defendiera de unas chicas que la estaban molestando por el extraño peinado que solía llevar. Serena le brindó su cariño y amistad sin juzgarla por su condición sexual, desde ese entonces se había convertido en su hermana mayor, la cuidaba y la protegía, por lo mismo le preocupaba que la Serena de la actualidad no fuera ni la sombra de quien verdaderamente era su amiga.

Quería creer que algo la había pasado para que cambiara de ser aquella dulce y tímida rubia de coletas, a la chica desinhibida, hedonista y que se acostaba con cuanto hombre atractivo se le parase en frente. Molly y ella se habían sorprendido por su cambio, pero al enfrentarla Serena les había dicho que había madurado, que se había dado cuenta que no quería seguir siendo la misma niña tonta de siempre. Aunque ninguna de las dos quedó muy convencida con su explicación, se dieron cuenta que no podían hacerla entrar en razón, por lo que ya no le insistieron más, ni la juzgaron por su nueva forma de ser, solo la habían acompañado y cuidado en cada una de sus locuras.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo y Serena se acostaba con cada chico guapo de la preparatoria o luego de la universidad, ambas esperaban que la rubia confiara en ellas, que se abriera ya que eran sus amigas y que por lo mismo les confesara qué le había ocurrido para que cambiara tanto, pero aquello nunca había sucedido hasta el día de hoy, así como tampoco ellas quisieron presionarla.

Haruka volviendo al presente, se acercó lentamente hasta ella, se arrodilló frente a la tina y llevó su mano hasta el rostro de la rubia, ella solo se removió un poco.

—Cabeza de bombón despierta —le dijo suavemente acomodando su cabello revuelto.

Ella emitió un sonido de protesta.

—Anda despierta o pescarás un resfriado allí dentro, el agua ya está fría.

Serena abrió los ojos encontrándose con la siempre preocupada y protectora mirada de su amiga.

—Creo que me dormí —suspiró aletargada.

—¿Crees? —rió Haruka —ya sal de ahí —expresó tomando la toalla que estaba junto a la tina viendo la copa y botella de vino —mientras te vistes voy a prepararte algo caliente.

Haruka se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, escuchando el sonido del agua cuando su amiga salía de la bañera.

—Gracias Haru —dijo Serena antes de que ella saliera de la habitación.

—Sabes que eres mi hermana —le respondió asomándose por la puerta, viéndola ya envuelta en una mullida toalla, con su larguísima cabellera rubia escurriendo agua —anda ponte guapa para que nos vamos pronto a Elysion.

Serena solo asintió, en cuanto Haruka se fue, secó su cuerpo con la toalla, tomó otra y envolvió su cabello. Se aplicó un poco de crema humectante y se fue a su habitación, vio su teléfono móvil que estaba sobre la cama, tenía varias llamadas de Haruka y algunos mensajes de texto.

Buscó dentro de su armario algo que colocarse, la verdad no tenia deseos de salir pero ya se lo había prometido a Haruka y si le decía que lo dejaran para otro día su amiga era capaz de ponérsela al hombro y llevarla solo con la toalla puesta al dichoso club. Se puso un conjunto de lencería negro, unos vaqueros desgastados en la parte delantera hasta la altura de las rodillas, una camiseta holgada de gaza en un tono blanco grisáceo, transparente de escote redondo y sin mangas, que tenía algunos bordados a la altura del busto, en los tirantes y la parte inferior. Cuando estuvo vestida se calzó unos zapatos de tacón aguja con pedrería en la parte delantera, y como accesorios unas pulseras negras con detalles metálicos y unos aretes largos de plata.

Se miró al espejo y luego de estar satisfecha con su apariencia volvió hasta el baño para secar su cabello. En cuanto estuvo lista, regresó a su habitación, cogió una chaqueta ajustada, se aplicó un poco de perfume y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde se encontró a Haruka esperándola.

Su amiga estaba preparando una taza té para ella, se fijó en su apariencia y meneó la cabeza, Haruka vestía un traje color mostaza y una camiseta negra, al igual que los zapatos.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de vestirte como hombre? —le preguntó Serena, atrayendo la atención de su amiga que se volteó a verla —dices que son la peor especie sobre la tierra pero pareces uno.

—Cuando tú dejes de meterte en la cama con cuanto ser humano con algo colgando entre las piernas te encuentres.

—No estoy de ánimos para discutir porque ya sabes mi respuesta Haru.

—Que es tu vida y sabes lo que haces, sí ya lo sé —suspiró resignada —será mejor que vengas a tomarte este té y los antigripales que te dejé ahí encima —dijo acercándose a ella.

—Gracias otra vez —le sonrió sentándose en uno de las sillas junto a la encimera —recién vi tus llamadas, lo siento.

—Solo tú puedes quedarte dormida en la bañera —dijo entregándole la taza de té y sentándose frente a ella—. Tomate el medicamento o pescarás un resfrío, mañana te tomas otro, ah y por supuesto nada más de alcohol por hoy.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, después si te enfermas por ser tan descuidada yo no vendré a cuidarte ni Molly tampoco. Y no es bueno mezclar alcohol con medicamentos.

—Está bien mamá —bromeó Serena, se metió la pastilla en la boca y bebió un poco de té.

—Creí que estabas con alguien y por eso no bajabas… después de lo de Blackmoon —hizo un esfuerzo por contener una carcajada que luchaba por salir.

—Ya te dije que ni me lo recuerdes. Ya ves que no estaba con nadie, pero no porque no quiera —le dio un sorbo a su taza y alzó la vista para ver a Haruka —llamé a Seiya pero no podía porque estaba fuera de la ciudad y como prometí ir contigo no tenía tiempo como para ir a buscar a algún hombre que pueda complacerme esta noche, así que como te lo advertí tendrás que decirle a Michiru que me presente a alguno de los bailarines.

—Ya se lo comenté, no aseguró nada pero vería qué puede hacer. Ya apúrate, con suerte alcanzaremos a llegar antes de que se presente el Shintennou.

—¿Shintennou? —inquirió dando otro sorbo.

—Los stripper que se presentan en Elysion, antes que Endymion —se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la ventana, para admirar la vista nocturna de Tokio —¡ah por cierto! Molly nos esperará allá.

—Bien, ya estoy lista —dijo luego de acabarse el líquido de su taza.

—Vamos entonces.

Juntas salieron del departamento de Serena y tomaron el ascensor hasta la planta baja, fueron hasta el estacionamiento y subieron en el deportivo amarillo de Haruka.

.

.

.

Una pequeña peli rosa daba vueltas en la cama abrazada a su conejita de felpa.

—Rini ya es tarde y aun no te duermes.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy despierta Amy? —dijo saliendo de entre la cobijas.

—Porque pareces un remolino dentro de la cama —sonrió sentándose a su lado.

—¿Ya va a regresar mi papi?

Amy solo negó con la cabeza.

—Si te refieres a Darien… —al escucharla Rini hizo un mohín con su pequeña naricita.

—Claro que hablo de él, de quién más.

—Nadie puede contigo —suspiró derrotada—. Darien está trabajando, lo sabes.

—Pero yo no me puedo quedar dormida si él no está —explicó abrazando su peluche —y Bunny tampoco.

—Vamos pequeña, sabes que él tiene que trabajar.

—Pero antes no trabajaba de noche, ya ni mi beso de las buenas noches me da —dijo con tristeza y se le cristalizaron los ojos.

—Sabes que lo hace porque necesita el dinero, él quiere que te recuperes pronto y cuando eso ocurra ya no tendrá que trabajar hasta tan tarde.

—Yo también quiero curarme —dio un pequeño suspiro—, no quiero dejarlo solito.

—Ya verás que sí te curaras luciérnaga.

—Sí porque también quiero correr y jugar como todos los niños —comentó ilusionada.

—Pronto podrás hacerlo —hizo una pausa mirando a la pequeña—. Rini ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Sí.

—A ti te gustaría que Darien tuviese novia, que se casara y formara una familia para ti.

—Ya somos una familia, además yo soy su novia no necesita otra —dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus bracitos.

—Pero tú eres pequeñita, necesitas una figura materna que te cuide y te quiera.

—A ti te gusta mi papi ¿verdad Amy?

La peli azul se sonrojó inmediatamente, no había esperado que Rini le dijera algo semejante. Si bien adoraba a esa pequeña, también sabía que ella era la clave para llegar a Darien, si Rini no la aceptaba ella nunca tendría una oportunidad con él.

—Lo quiero mucho pequeña, tanto como a ti —acarició sus sedosos cabellos—. Dime ¿no te gustaría que formáramos una familia?

Rini fingió un bostezo apretando a Bunny contra su pecho.

—Tengo sueño Amy —dijo acomodándose otra vez en la cama —buenas noches.

.

.

.

La rubia de cortos cabellos cenizas manejaba ágilmente por las calles de Tokio, algunos minutos después estaban aparcando fuera del club Elysion. Bajaron y caminaron hacia la entrada, como Michiru le había entregado unos pases especiales a Haruka, las dejaron entrar sin problemas.

Una chica castaña las llevó hasta una de las mesas cerca del escenario donde las esperaba Molly, tal como Haruka le había dicho el show ya había comenzado y sobre la tarima había cuatro hombres vestidos de vaqueros, con los típicos sombreros grandes, unas camisas ajustadas al igual que los pantalones, un cinturón con unas pistolas y con botas vaqueras, los cuatro bailaban al ritmo de una canción country.

—Como gritan —se quejó Serena sentándose al lado de Molly —¿es que nunca han visto unos hombres bailando?

—Ya creí que no vendrían —dijo la pelirroja.

—Te dije que nos demoraríamos por esta irresponsable, tuve que subir hasta su departamento y me la encontré dormida en la bañera.

—No me digas nada —indicó Serena —Haruka ya me regañó.

—No es guapo ese castaño —suspiró Molly viendo como el hombre comenzaba a quitarse la camisa.

—Sí tú lo dices —respondió Haruka con aversión —si mal no lo recuerdo creo que se llama Masato o en realidad es su nombre artístico.

—No está mal —dijo Serena mientras los observaba a cada uno —pero no es mi tipo, por mi puedes quedártelo, de los cuatro el peli plateado no está nada mal.

—Ay Dios me está mirando —dijo nerviosa Molly.

—Pasaron los diez segundos y no te quita la mirada de encima —expresó de pronto Serena —ese hombre quiere contigo, no lo sabré yo.

Los cuatro hombres ya sin camisa seguían moviéndose sensualmente, de uno en uno fueron pasando a delante haciendo su show personal recibiendo algunos billetes de las mujeres del público, mientras los que quedaban rezagados continuaban con la coreografía. Cuando fue el turno del castaño se acercó hacia la zona donde se encontraban las chicas.

—Anda Molly, es tu oportunidad —la animó Serena.

Tímidamente Molly se acercó hasta él y dejó un billete de alta denominación en la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

—Preferiría tu número de teléfono hermosa —le dijo con voz sensual el hombre.

Molly completamente sonrojada y sin saber que hacer se fue de regreso a la mesa.

—¿Qué te dijo? —le preguntó intrigada Haruka.

—Que prefería mi número de teléfono.

En cuanto el castaño regresó con sus demás compañeros continuaron con la coreografía y en un rápido movimiento se quitaron los pantalones.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre traerme aquí —le reclamó Serena a Haruka —sabiendo que estoy falta de sexo.

—¿Y lo que hiciste con Blackmoon que fue?

—Eso no cuenta y lo sabes. Insisto el peli plateado no está mal, se mueve bien, ya imagino como será en la cama y lo mejor es que está bien dotado.

Los cuatro hombres terminaron de bailar, agradecieron al público y salieron del escenario uno a uno, quedando el castaño y un rubio de cabello corto haciendo algunas piruetas en los caños metálicos, la música cambió mientras estos salían para dar paso al show de otro bailarín que vestía como obrero de construcción.

—No estuvo tan mal después de todo —comentó Serena sin mucha emoción—, podríamos pedir algo para tomar, muero por un Martini.

—Te dije que no beberías hoy —le advirtió Haruka—, acabas de tomarte un medicamento.

—Solo era un antigripal, no esperaras que pida un refresco.

—Pues eso harás —dirigió su mirada a la barra —allí está mi Sirena y viene para acá.

Las tres chicas miraron a la mujer de cabellos aguamarina, llevaba un ajustado vestido negro a medio muslo, con unos zapatos de tacón calipso.

—Hasta que llegaron —dijo sonriente Michiru dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios a Haruka.

—Luego te explico Sirena —comentó Haruka tomando la mano de su novia.

—Serena que guapa estás —la halagó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias Michiru tú también te ves muy bien, pero no me adules tanto porque después Haruka se pone celosa.

—Que linda, ya sabes que si algún día te aburres de los hombres yo estoy disponible —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Haruka la miró amenazante a la rubia.

—El día en que los elefantes sean rosados y vuelen será el día en que a cabeza de bombón dejen de gustarle los hombres y en especial esa cosa que les cuelga entre las piernas y sus dos amigas que le hacen compañía.

—Sabes que bromeamos cariño —dijo Michiru acariciando el rostro de Haruka —¿Van a querer algo de beber esta noche? la casa invita.

—Sí. Para mí un mojito —pidió Molly.

—Yo ando conduciendo así que solo tomaré un refresco y otro para Serena.

—¿Qué? ¡No Michiru! para mí un Martini.

—Nada de eso, dije dos refrescos y se acabó la discusión.

—A la orden —dijo Michiru —lo siento Serena pero si la contradigo después soy yo la que sufro las consecuencias, tú me entiendes.

—Te compro el mejor vibrador pero por favor tráeme un Martini.

—Lo siento —se disculpó antes de voltearse e irse a la barra.

Serena enojada prefirió concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese querer iniciarse como homicida con Haruka, por lo que sacó su celular y comenzó a revisar algunos correos electrónicos.

Pocos minutos después Michiru regresó con los pedidos, aunque no trabajaba como mesera sino detrás de la barra quería atenderlas; la música continuaba resonando en el local mientras el obrero se quitaba una a una las prendas que traía puestas, escuchándose los alaridos del público cada vez que lo hacía. Serena no le prestó la menor atención al stripper como tampoco a su refresco.

El hombre terminó de bailar y salió del escenario cerrado el telón.

—Y ahora lo que todas ustedes están esperando —se escuchó la voz de un locutor provocando inmediatamente los gritos de las mujeres —porque en Elysion es donde su mayores fantasías se harán realidad y él encarna todas y cada una de ellas, se presenta en este escenario para tentarlas a cada una de ustedes a nuestro señor del antifaz, al soberano de la tierra y de Elysion, Endymion.

Los alaridos de las mujeres no se hicieron esperar, la luz disminuyo considerablemente dejando casi a oscuras el lugar, de no ser por las velas que estaban encendidas flotando en medio de un recipiente de agua en cada una de las mesas.

Volvieron a escucharse los gritos femeninos cuando el telón se abrió y se pudo apreciar la figura de un hombre, las luces de los reflectores estaban sobre él, se encontraba de espaldas con brazo derecho estirado y en su mano agarrada la esquina de una gran capa que cubría su cuerpo.

Se escuchó el sonido de unos violines y el rasgueo de las cuerdas de varias guitarras, ambos instrumentos unidos al ritmo de un paso doble. Serena que seguía inmersa en su teléfono, no pudo evitar identificar la melodía como la que bailaba Antonio Banderas en la película El Zorro, de solo recordarlo sentía que la temperatura se le subía algunos grados, ¿sería tan bueno como él, o una mala imitación? Quería averiguarlo, por lo que la tentación fue inevitable y alzó la vista de su teléfono en el preciso momento en el que el hombre se volteaba, aquellas gemas zafiros que se vislumbraban detrás del antifaz recorrieron el lugar y de pronto sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos.

Serena se sintió absorta en el océano de sus ojos, como si fuese arrastrada por aquella marea que estos provocaban en ella, de modo que todo lo demás había desaparecido a su alrededor, estaba completamente cautiva y a merced de aquellos orbes zafiro. Vestía un tuxedo negro, con tan solo el pantalón y el saco, sin camisa, por lo que dejaba para su deleite su trabajado abdomen, que parecía haber sido esculpido por el mismo Miguel Ángel. Ese hombre exudaba sensualidad.

—Ahora entiendes —le dijo Haruka, pero Serena no la escuchó, su mundo se había reducido al hombre del antifaz.

Por otro parte, Darien, arriba del escenario, lanzó su sombrero a algún lugar del tablado mientras sentía que el tiempo se detenía. Cerró los ojos pensando que le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero cuando volvió abrirlos ella seguía allí, sentada en la mesa frente a él.

Aquel rostro en forma de corazón, su nívea piel, la pequeña nariz respingona, sus cabellos tan dorados como el puro oro, sus tentadores labios carmesí; recordaba cada detalle de su rostro, que se había grabado a fuego en su mente, se quedó perdido en esos hermosos ojos azul celeste, solo que eran diferentes, ya no tenían ese brillo que tanto recordaba.

¿Sería ella?

No. Era imposible, en su mirada no había esa dulzura e inocencia de aquella chica.

—Endy… Endy… —le susurraba Neflyte a un costado del escenario —Dar —le dijo un poco más fuerte, ahora sí logrando su atención, ya que el pelinegro lo miro de reojo —el show ¿qué sucede?.

Darien solo asintió, aun con el brazo estirado y en su mano tomando un extremo de la capa, comenzó a girar con una pose muy erguida, con andar taurino y desafiante pero a la vez sensual, en cuanto retornó a su punto inicial, volvió a enfocar sus ojos es aquel cielo que se perdía en su mar, y con un rápido movimiento se quitó la capa que tenía tras su espalda y comenzó a agitarla en el aire haciendo con gran agilidad figuras en forma de ocho y para luego deslizarla por detrás de su cabeza y volver a repetir la misma acción.

Luego de manejar con destreza la capa provocando los suspiros y gritos del público, llevo sus manos sosteniendo su capa hasta las caderas y comenzó a girar en diagonal al escenario, acercándose precisamente a la mesa donde estaba ella, casi por instinto sacó una rosa que tenía en la cinturilla le pantalón y se la aventó. No le gustaba entrar en el juego de lo que realmente consistía su trabajo, él solo bailaba, no le importaba seducir a nadie por lo que sus movimientos no eran ni vulgares ni sugerentes y precisamente eso era lo que más le gustaba al público, pero esta vez sentía que le estaba bailando a ella, que aquella mujer que ahora se llevaba la flor hacia su nariz era esa chica de la cual se había enamorado.

Mientras giraba la capa se ondeaba por el movimiento, la manejaba de tal manera que parecía que estaba guiando a una mujer, se dejó caer al suelo en el momento en que la música iba in crescendo, las guitarras y violines eran acompañados por las castañuelas. Con las rodillas apoyadas en el piso siguió ondeando la capa alrededor de su cuerpo mientras lo flectó una pierna apoyando su pie en el suelo para impulsarse, mientras se levantaba volvía a girar provocando que la capa flameara hasta llegar al centro del escenario.

Tomó la capa en una de sus manos y como si fuese un látigo la sacudió para luego soltarla, luego cuadró los pies y poniéndose en puntillas alzo los brazos estirando su cuerpo, después las dejó caer hacia atrás de su cuerpo como si fuese un torero. Con una mano por delante y el otro brazo atrás hizo un pequeño giro y mientras lo hacía comenzó a quitarse el saco y repitiendo la acción anterior con la capa luego de quitársela la arrojó.

Avanzaba con grandes zancadas en formas de tijera, cuando sus pies volvían a unirse, los cuadraba y al alzarse en la punta de los pies extendía sus brazos.

Serena al verlo no podía más que cruzar las piernas por debajo de la mesa, sentía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo latía de deseo por aquel hombre, por el señor del antifaz, por Endymion. Sabía que no se debía a su mala experiencia con Blackmoon, sino a él, al hombre detrás del antifaz, nunca nadie la había provocado de esa manera, sentía como si estuviese bailando para ella, percibía el peso de su mirada que a cada instante se posaba en ella. Necesitaba y quería a ese hombre… y lo tendría.

Darien de espaldas al público, realizó un movimiento con sus pies pasando uno detrás de él, haciendo un ocho mientras oscilaba sus manos y dedos como en el típico floreo del flamenco. Con él pie que estaba moviendo dio un paso atrás, se impulsó con el que tenía delante para dar un salto y girar en el aire con las manos extendidas. Cuando sus pies volvieron a tomar el suelo, tornó nuevamente sus ojos a la rubia y deslizando las manos por su cuerpo, de un jalón se quitó el pantalón, quedando con tan solo una ajustado bóxer negro y el antifaz blanco, dio dos pasos hacia delante y lo lanzó con la mano derecha en el preciso momento que la música terminó.

Darien hizo una reverencia y salió del escenario, dejándoles apreciar al público femenino su redondeado y perfecto trasero mientras lo hacía.

—¡Oh mi Dios! Creí que el locutor exageraba —suspiró Molly —pero ese hombre sí que es la encarnación de todas mis fantasías.

—Se los dije —Haruka hizo un mohín —solo porque mi Sirena trabaja aquí me vine a meter a un lugar de estos, obviamente no me llama la atención ver como unos musculines sin nada en el cerebro se quitan la ropa, pero el señor del antifaz es diferente ¿Qué te pareció cabeza de bombón? ¿Quieres un babero?.

—No, quiero a ese hombre en mi cama esta noche.

Haruka soltó una risita socarrona.

—Olvídalo, ya te dije puedes conseguir acostarte con cualquiera de los stripper menos con él. Endymion no es como los otros, por si no lo notaste él no se acerca al público, no permite que lo manoseen, ni me le metan billetes en la ropa, no es sugerente al bailar, lo ronda un aura de misterio, nadie sabe quién es ni como se llama.

—No hay hombre que se me resista Haruka y eso lo sabes, él no va a ser la excepción.

—Diviértete en el intento cabeza de bombón, porque no creo que lo logres —la vio ponerse de pie —¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño, ¿qué, también quieres seguirme?

—No, solo no olvides que nada de alcohol por hoy.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco y salió de allí, sin que Haruka se percatara que había tomando los pases especiales que Michiru le había entregado, en caso de que fuese a necesitarlos. Había visto por donde había salido el misterioso señor del antifaz, solo era cuestión de llegar al pasillo principal y colarse a los vestidores.

Y al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, dado a que era un club prestigioso no había guardias custodiando la entrada que decía «acceso restringido, solo personal autorizado»

Había avanzado cautelosamente hasta que de repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que se detuviera.

—Serena ¿Qué haces aquí?

La rubia dio un suspiro al reconocer la voz de Michiru y se volteó a verla.

—¡Me asustaste!

—Ya lo veo, pero te pregunte qué haces aquí, bonita no me digas que…

—Sí… y ya que estás aquí dime cual es el vestidor del tal Endymion.

—Sere no conseguirás nada, hay clientas que le han ofrecido más dinero del que podría gastar en su vida y él lo ha rechazado, él se limita a bailar y recibir la paga a fin de mes. Nadie lo conoce, no sé cómo llega sin que nadie lo vea y se va del mismo modo, ni siquiera yo le he visto la cara.

—Hay algo en él que… —suspiró e hizo una pausa, cómo explicárselo si ella misma no lo entendía, había algo en él que se le hacía tan familiar, que la atraía —no lo entenderías Michiru, por favor solo dime dónde puedo encontrarlo.

—Bonita…

—Por favor —la interrumpió.

Michiru respiró hondamente mientras pensaba qué hacer. No quería meterse en problemas pero conocía a Serena y si ella no le decía, no habría poder humano que le impidiera llegar hasta allí.

—Al final del pasillo y luego a mano derecha, la segunda puerta, pero por favor no te metas en problemas o Haruka va a matarme.

—No te preocupes —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla —y gracias.

Sin más avanzó siguiendo las indicaciones de Michiru, llegó hasta la puerta que le había señalado, con una mezcla de nerviosismo y ansiedad posó su mano en el pomo y lo giró para abrir la puerta, con la poca luz que se filtró desde el pasillo recorrió con los ojos el lugar, esperando encontrarlo. Sonrió al ver aquel tentador cuerpo masculino recostado boca abajo sobre un sillón.

Entró en el camarín y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyando la espalda sobre la puerta.

—La vi Nef —escuchó una voz ronca y ahogada, dedujo que no había levantado su rostro para hablar —podría jurar que era ella.

—No soy Nef —dijo sensualmente —pero espero ser la ella de la que hablas.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Primeramente quiero agradecerles a quienes han comenzado acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, con mi nuevo bebé, que ha sido bien recibido y eso me llena de alegría, sus comentarios son mi aliciente para seguir escribiendo.**

**Estas semanas han sido algo caóticas para mí laboralmente, por lo que no he podido responder sus comentarios, pero lo haré esta tarde en cuanto salga del trabajo.**

**A los que tienen cuenta les respondo por PM y los que no por aquí:**

**marisol ayde:** hermosa mil gracias por tus palabras, espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**Ghost:** agradezco que te hayas dado el tiempo de leer como dijiste por mi historial de historia y me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, sé que no es una Serena a la que estamos acostumbrados pero quería variar un poco.

**SADHE:** muchas gracias por tus ánimos y buenos deseos, ojalá te haya gustado tanto como el anterior.

**Rosa Cortez:** Sí a Darien le ha tocado bastante difícil, esperemos que la pequeña Rini salga con bien, y como ves veremos una Serena bastante diferente.

**Lorena:** Creo que a todas nos pasa igual si lo amamos en el anime al leer el manga lo recontra-amamos, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, como siempre si es que no tengo ningún inconveniente estaré actualizando los viernes.

**Johana:** mi querida Johana, mi fiel lectora desde mi primera historia, muchas gracias por acompañarme también en esta nueva aventura que espero sea de tu total agrado.

**BONNY83:** qué bueno que te guste esta nueva personalidad de Serena y sí estás en lo cierto, algo esconde detrás de su propio antifaz. Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

**Les recuerdo nada es lo que parece, espero ya se vayan dando cuenta a lo que me refiero.**

**¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Le estaré siempre agradecida a Naoko por haber creado a Sailor Moon y a esta página por así brindarme la amistad de tan bellas personitas que he conocido mediante este medio. Disfruten a la persona amada mientras yo seguiré buscando mi príncipe celeste.**

**¡Que tengan buen día y fin de semana!**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció este segundo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

Al escuchar aquella voz sensual Darien se incorporó de un salto del sofá donde estaba recostado boca abajo, tomó del suelo el antifaz que se había quitado hace unos instantes y volvió a colocárselo.

Sabía que aquella voz no era la de Setsuna ni de la ninguna de las mujeres que trabajaban en Elysion, aquella presencia lo paralizaba pero a la vez hacía que su interior vibrara de ansiedad. Era ella, de eso no tenía dudas, pero ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Lo habría reconocido? No, aquello era imposible.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó con voz ronca —esta zona es solo para personal autorizado.

Pero ella no respondió, y en medio de la absoluta oscuridad la escuchó acercarse. Debía moverse, hacer algo, sin embargo estaba allí como clavado al sofá. Se estremeció al sentir el roce de sus piernas con las suyas y en tan solo cuestión de segundos estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

—No soy una persona que siga las reglas, mucho menos después de lo que acabas de hacer hace un rato.

—Creo que debería irse —habló en un ronco susurro.

Darien resguardaba celosamente su personalidad, por lo mismo había adoptado el uso del antifaz, no quería que alguien llegase a reconocerlo y que lo juzgaran, o que llegara a oídos de su pequeña que él se dedicaba a bailar y quitarse la ropa frente a algunas mujeres, o peor aún que alguien pudiera quitársela por eso. Por lo que también, además del antifaz, cada vez que hablaba con alguno de los trabajadores del club hacia que su voz sonara más ronca de lo normal.

—Lo dirás de la boca para afuera —dijo restregándose con él.

Él entendió lo que ella quería decir, cada vez que se frotaba contra él involuntariamente su entrepierna se endurecía e hinchaba cada vez más. Había llegado a creer que era ella, su Luna, pero su actitud le decía todo lo contrario.

—No soy de cursilerías pero gracias por la rosa.

—Podría haber sido para cualquiera.

—Pero fue para mí, así como también sé que bailaste para mí —dijo acercándose hasta su rostro para susúrrale al oído —tus ojos no se apartaban de los míos.

Serena no tenía cabeza para nada más en ese momento que no fuera el hombre que tenía bajo sí, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y como el de ella se estremecía de ansiedad al percibir su creciente erección. Podía culpar a la insatisfacción sexual que cargaba después de lo de Diamante, pero en el fondo sabía que aquella pasión que parecía consumirla y que nunca antes había sentido solo era despertada por aquel misterioso enmascarado.

—Por favor —le pidió intentando bajarla de su cuerpo, pero ella se aferró más a él —voy a pedirle que se vaya.

Pero Serena pareció no escucharlo porque comenzó a besar su cuello e introdujo una mano entre los pliegues de la bata que llevaba puesta para acariciar sus pectorales. Darien sabía que debía apartarla, su mente lo sabía, pero su cuerpo no hacía nada por obedecer a su lado racional.

—Te deseo como no tienes idea, desde que te vi en ese escenario y volteaste solo querido una cosa y es que me poseas, quiero ser tuya.

—Se equivoca conmigo, yo no…

—¿Quieres dinero? —lo interrumpió Serena, mientras besaba su cuello y luego su mandíbula —dime cuanto quieres y te lo daré.

—No se trata de dinero, sé bien a lo que me dedico —dijo tomándola por los hombros para apartarla—, pero soy un stripper no un gigolo.

—Todos tenemos un precio, anda, tengo dinero y puedo darte lo que quieras. Sé que tú también lo deseas, que me deseas —afirmó tomando una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su pecho izquierdo haciendo que lo acariciara sobre la tela sintiendo su henchido pezón.

Darien iba a responderle cuando la puerta del vestuario se abrió e inmediatamente se encendió la luz, y Malachite hizo el amague de entrar pero se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Aprovechando el descuido de la rubia Darien la hizo a un lado y se puso de pie.

—¡Cielos! Creo que interrumpo —dijo sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía al pelinegro con una clienta —lo siento, sigan con lo suyo —los animó Malachite sonriente.

El peli plateado iba a cerrar la puerta pero la voz de Darien lo detuvo.

—No interrumpes nada, la señorita quiere divertirse un rato y ya le dije que yo no estoy disponible —explicó encaminándose a la puerta —tal vez tú puedas ayudarla —dijo posando su mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Estás seguro? —le susurró —¡Dios esa mujer es una diosa!

—Sí, lo estoy. Es toda tuya —dijo alzando la voz para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

—Tú te lo pierdes —expresó Serena —pero ni creas que me daré por vencida.

Darien salió de allí casi huyendo y con la respiración agitada, dejando solos a Malachite y Serena.

—Disculpa a Endymion, nuestro señor del antifaz es algo complicado —dijo acercándose a ella —pero como es la estrella tienen sus regalías por lo mismo no interactúa mucho con las clientas.

—Ya lo noté, ¿aquí hacen show privados?

—Sí y estas de suerte porque hoy ando generoso, para una mujer como tú el espectáculo gratis, pero tendría que quedar entre nosotros —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Agradezco tu oferta pero me refería a Endymion ¿si le ofrezco una buena suma aceptaría?.

—Se acabó tu suerte guapa —dijo sentándose a su lado, posó una mano sobre la pierna de la rubia —Endymion no hace striptease privados, él solo baila aquí en Elysion y ya, no sé acerca al público ni permite que lo toquen —al ver que esta no ponía objeción comenzó a acariciarla —con él pierdes tu tiempo y una mujer como tu necesita un hombre de verdad.

—¿Uno como tú?

—A diferencia de Endymion yo estaría dispuesto a complacerte en todo.

Serena miró al peli plateado, si bien cuando había aceptado ir a Elysion lo había hecho con la sola idea de divertirse con alguno de los stripper sin importarle verdaderamente con quien, pero al ver a Endymion supo que era él y no otro con el que deseaba estar. Pero el misterioso señor del antifaz la había rechazado, pero no por mucho tiempo, ella se encargaría de eso. Ahora tendría que contentarse con un premio de consuelo.

—Una idea tentadora —se mordió el labio y sonrió —¿a qué hora sales?

—Ya salí, ¿quieres que vayamos a tu casa?

—No, aquí cerca hay un hotel —dijo poniéndose de pie y caminó hacia la puerta —¿vienes? —se volteó al ver que no la seguía y lo sorprendió mirándola descaradamente.

—Claro que sí diosa —comentó para luego salir tras ella.

Mientras en otro lugar del club Elysion, Haruka veía una y otra vez el reloj.

—Serena se ha tardado demasiado en el baño ¿no crees Haru?

—¿Demasiado? —rió —una eternidad querrás decir, al menos no está en la barra. Quizá deberíamos ir a buscarla.

—No sería la primera vez que vamos tras ella y nos la encontramos con algún idiota —hizo una pausa —pero aquí solo hay mujeres, los únicos hombres son… ¡ay no!

—¡Ay sí! —dijo burlona —conociéndola ni siquiera entró y ya se largó de aquí con alguno de los stripper, podría apostarte que fue por el señor del antifaz.

—¿Por Endymion? ¿tú crees? Si bien que le advertiste que no obtendría nada de él.

—¿Aun dudas de lo que es capaz? Apostaría mi auto a que cabeza de bombón fue tras de él.

—¡A tu bebe!

—Sí a mi bebé, para que veas que tan segura estoy. De alguna manera se la ingenió para encontrarlo pero él la rechazó.

—¿Rechazar a Serena? Sería la primera vez.

—Sí y por lo mismo no se detendrá, creo que desde ahora seremos clientes frecuentes de Elysion mi querida Molly.

—No me molesta mucho la verdad —dijo pensando en el atractivo castaño —pero si él la rechazó como dices ¿Por qué aún no ha regresado?

—Estamos hablando de Serena ¿lo olvidas? Puede que la haya rechazado pero seguramente encontró a alguien que le sirva de quitapesares, más aun después de lo de Blackmoon.

—¿No dejaras de búrlate verdad? —Haruka asintió —lo sabía, creo que te burlas de Serena hasta el último día de Serena, y lo peor es que vendrá dentro de un mes.

—Pues sí, será todo un show ver como se lo quita de encima, pero ella se lo buscó.

—Es cierto —suspiró la pelirroja —extraño a la Serena de antes.

—Yo también Molly —dijo con nostalgia —todo el tiempo, pero no nos queda otra opción más que cuidarla, solo espero que se dé cuenta a tiempo que se está destruyendo con ese estilo de vida, que cuando encuentre a un hombre que en verdad la amé y ella a él podría rechazarla.

—Se lo hemos repetido hasta el cansancio pero parece no importarle.

—Eso dirá ella de la boca para fuera porque eso de que él amor no existe y la sarta de explicaciones que da sé que no son reales. En fin, creo que por esta noche ya la perdimos, mejor vamos por mi Sirena a la barra para despedirnos.

Molly asintió, ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia donde estaba Michiru preparando unos tragos, Haruka al verla se dio cuenta que se había puesto nerviosa y evadía su mirada, seguramente ella sabía dónde o más bien con quien estaba Serena.

—Ya nos vamos Sirena, te espero en el departamento.

—No me esperes despierta, tengo que hacer unos inventarios.

—Si saldrás más tarde vengo por ti.

—No te preocupes, ya Setsuna se ofreció a llevarme.

—Está bien —entrecerró los ojos —por cierto ¿has visto a cabeza de bombón?

—Bueno, yo… —se estrujó las manos nerviosa.

—Salió tras Endymion, tú la ayudaste a encontrarlo pero él la rechazo ¿no es así? —Michiru afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza —¿con quién se fue?

—Con Malachite hace como cinco minutos.

—¿Es de confianza?

—Sí no te preocupes, es un buen sujeto, no corre peligro con él.

—Más bien es él quien corre peligro con ella, pero ya ni modo. ¿Vamos Molly?

—Sí, vamos.

Ambas se despidieron de Michiru, Molly se volteó y al hacerlo chocó con un cuerpo musculoso, aquel olor masculino de su pecho inundó sus fosas nasales.

—Perdóneme Señorita, soy un tonto.

—No, yo soy la que lo siente —expresó alzando la vista encontrándose unos grandes ojos azules que la veían expectantes —yo no…

—Aunque sería un tonto de por vida con tal de tener a una mujer tan hermosa con usted entre mis brazos —dijo Neflyte haciendo sonrojar a Molly para luego soltarla.

—Yo. Yo. Lo siento pero ya…

—Lo que mi amiga intenta decir galancete de cuarta es que ya nos vamos —habló Haruka tomando del brazo a Molly y obligándola a caminar.

—Espero volver a verte manzanita.

Molly se volteó a verlo azorada mientras era arrastrada por Haruka.

.

.

.

Durante todo el trayecto Darien no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en aquella mujer, en el ardor que despertaba en cada poro de su piel pero sobre todo en lo más recóndito de su corazón. Si Malachite no hubiese llegado a tiempo lo más probable es que hubiese sucumbido ante sus caricias.

No sabía su nombre, como tampoco el de ella, así que había terminado por llamarla luna, su Luna, aquella niña que había conocido hace algunos años cuando trabajaba en una heladería. Ella solía ir casi todas las tardes, con su cálida sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos iluminaba todo el lugar así como también su vida en medio de tanta oscuridad. Solía pedir el turno de las tardes solo para verla, en ese tiempo él estaba en su último año de preparatoria y aunque tenía la opción de entrar a la universidad por sus buenas calificaciones tuvo que posponerlo por la enfermedad de su madre.

Nunca habían cruzado más de tres o cuatro palabras, en las que ella pedía un helado de fresa y luego le agradecía cuando él se lo tendía, momento en el que aprovechaba para tocar su tersa piel, ella siempre se ruborizaba tan tiernamente que de solo recordarlo lo hacía sonreír.

Día tras día viéndola en silencio se fue metiendo en su corazón, pensaba en ella todos los días a todas horas, su sonrisa le daba fuerzas cuando no las tenía, cuando veía a su madre desfallecer. Sin darse cuenta se había enamorado.

Cuando por fin pudo definir sus sentimientos se decidió a hacer a un lado su timidez para hablarle al día siguiente cuando ella fuese a la heladería, además tenía la excusa perfecta había olvidado algo ese día.

La esperó toda la tarde, pero nunca llegó. Pensó que volvería al día siguiente pero tampoco lo hizo, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, en los que no volvió a verla hasta hoy.

Sabía que era ella, su Luna. Solo ella había despertado aquel sentimiento en él, hace unos años un amor puro e inocente, que hacía que su cuerpo vibrara, que su piel anhelara su cercanía y ahora había vuelto a experimentar aquel mismo sentimiento, pero esta vez había dado paso a la pasión y deseo.

Ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña que lo había enamorado, de aquella jovencita que era su Luna que así como inspiraba a los poetas a él a bailar, era en ella en quien pensaba cada vez que tenía que presentarse. Esta noche le había bailado por primera vez a ella, pero no a la niña que recordaba sino a la mujer en la que se había convertido.

Darien llegó hasta el refugio que era su hogar, o más bien el cuarto en el que vivían desde hace poco más de un mes él y su pequeña, sin dejar de pensar ni un solo instante en ella. Entró sigilosamente para no despertar a su pequeña que debía estar profundamente dormida.

Dejó su bolso sobre una silla del pequeño comedor cuando se encendió la pequeña lamparita de conejo que había junto a la cama, su pequeña estaba sentada sobre esta y cerca de ella Amy dormía sentada sobre un sillón.

—¡Llegaste papi! —escuchó la dulce voz de Rini.

—Rini ya lo hemos hablado jovencita.

La peli rosa hizo un puchero y sus pequeños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a Darien se le encogió el corazón al verla, solo soltó un suspiro de resignación, después de todo que había de malo en ello. Se acercó hasta ella, se sentó en la cama y la alzó para sentarla en sus piernas, Rini se abrazó a él mientras sollozaba, Darien acarició sus cabellos con ternura.

—Lo siento —susurró contra su pecho

—No mi luciérnaga —expresó besando sus suaves cabellos—, perdóname tú a mí, es solo que…

—Lo sé —indicó interrumpiéndolo —no lo volveré a hacer.

—Así como cuando dices que no comerás más pastel, o que vas a dormirte temprano —dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

—Ya Darien, ya —le rogó retorciéndose de la risa —Papi por favor.

—Ves que tenía razón —afirmó abrazándola contra su pecho —te amo mi pequeña luciérnaga.

—Y yo a ti y Bunny también te ama —dijo estirando sus bracitos para darle el conejo de felpa, Darien lo tomó entre sus brazos recordando cómo lo había obtenido.

—Ahora princesita usted va a acostarse, mientras yo voy a dejar a Amy a su casa y cuando regrese espero encontrarte dormida.

—Bueno pero no te tardes ¿lo prometes?

—Lo prometo, ahora duérmete —la instó acomodándola en la cama y cubriéndola con las cobijas.

Después de acostar a su pequeña se levantó para ir hasta donde dormía Amy, se acuclilló a su lado y posó su mano sobre su hombro para removerla suavemente.

—Amy despierta.

—¡Hum! —protestó abriendo los ojos —Darien no te escuché llegar.

—Ya me di cuenta —sonrió—, espero que Rini no te haya dado mucho lata.

—Para nada —le devolvió la sonrisa llevando su mano hasta el rostro del pelinegro —bien sabes cuánto la quiero, al igual que a ti.

Darien al sentir aquella caricia no pudo evitar compararla con aquel encuentro con su Luna, el roce de Amy no le provocaba nada en comparación con ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Amy al ver la expresión aturdida del pelinegro.

—Nada.

—No me mientas, algo te ocurre.

—Nada, de verdad no me pasa nada —dijo desviando su mirada e irguiéndose—. Ya es tarde y no sé a qué hora llegue Nef, es mejor que vaya a dejarte a casa.

—Como quieras —dijo secamente poniéndose de pie.

Darien quiso disculparse pero qué podía decirle, Amy no era la persona indicada para confesarle lo ocurrido en Elysion, así que prefirió callar.

En silencio se marcharon del cuarto, atravesaron el pasillo de la vivienda de su casera y salieron hacia la calle. Pocos minutos después habían llegado a la casa de Amy, ya que solo vivían a un par de cuadras, ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el camino. Insertó la llave en la cerradura y cuando abrió se volteó a ver a Darien.

—Gracias por traerme Darien —dijo para luego ingresar en la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Él resopló esperando que a Amy se le pasara pronto su molestia, se volteó y alzó sus ojos al negro firmamento encontrándose con una bellísima luna adornado el cielo estrellado, al hacerlo irremediablemente volvió a pensar en ella. ¿Se habría ido con Malachite? Aquella interrogante no había dejado de martillar en su cabeza y también por qué de esa jovencita tímida e inocente habría cambiado a esa mujer desinhibida, seductora y pasional.

Caminó de regreso hasta la casa en donde ahora vivía, porque después de que le diagnosticaron la enfermedad de Rini había tenido que abaratar costos, por lo que tuvo que dejar la casa en la que habían vivido y arrendar un cuarto.

Para su suerte el matrimonio Hono, que vivía a tan solo unas casas, puso en arriendo un cuarto que tenía un baño propio y hasta una cocina, así que él aceptó de inmediato, así se ahorraría casi de la mitad de lo que gastaba y podría destinarlo al tratamiento de Rini. Además la señora Mayako y su esposo Ichiro se habían encariñado con su pequeña y cuidaban de ella cuando él tenía que trabajar.

Aunque no era lo que quería también se vio obligado a hablar para dejar la universidad, pero por su excelente rendimiento y considerando que eran sus últimos semestres, los profesores hablaron con él ofreciéndole la opción de que para que no perdiera el año harían una excepción y no le perjudicaría el no poder asistir a todas las clases y solo debía presentar los trabajos e ir para los exámenes, cosa que Darien apreció ya que le dio la opción de trabajar por las mañanas en el restaurante donde ya laboraba y en las noches en Elysion, necesitaba dinero para curar a su pequeña y más si cabía la posibilidad de que tuviesen que realizarle un trasplante de medula como última opción.

Durante todo el camino no hizo otra cosa que pensar en ella, en su Luna, en su cercanía, el roce de su piel, en sus labios sobre su cuello, de solo recordarlo se sentía estremecer. No podía permitírselo, no podía pensar en ella, solo debía pensar y concentrar todo su tiempo y energías en Rini.

Entró a la vivienda de vuelta hasta su cuarto, su pequeña ya dormía por lo que él se quitó la ropa y se puso un pantalón de pijama, el cuarto era amplio pero no lo suficiente como para tener dos camas así que debían compartirla. Acomodó con una sonrisa a Rini que como siempre estaba acostada atravesada a lo largo de la cama, luego se metió entre las cobijas y abrazó a su luciérnaga sintiendo el suave aroma a shampoo de sus cabellos.

.

.

.

Ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando Darien llegó al club Elysion. Había tenido un día sumamente pesado, a primera hora había tenido que rendir un examen en la Universidad, luego tuvo que llevar a Rini a consulta, Amy que estaba haciendo sus prácticas en ese hospital seguía molesta con él, al menos su pequeña se mantenía estable con todos los medicamentos que le estaban suministrando, no había vuelto a tener crisis lo que les daba esperanza a los médicos, después estuvo trabajando en el restaurante y ahora tenía que ensayar antes del show de esa noche.

Como siempre entró por una de las puertas traseras y se fue directo al camarín, en cuanto lo hizo y vio el sillón no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuese pensar en ella, sería un mentiroso si dijese que no lo había hecho durante el día, no había esperado volver a verla y menos de esa forma.

Cerró los ojos recreando la escena de la noche anterior, los años habían pasado pero él seguía recordándola como aquella jovencita alegre, algo retraída y dulce, por lo que el amor que había guardado en su corazón era puro e inocente, pero luego de ver en quien se había convertido y recordar lo que su cercanía había despertado en él. No se había detenido a pensar que aquella chica que él llamaba Luna, una vez pasara la adolescencia, se convertiría en una bella pero sobre todo sensual mujer adulta. Momentánea y sorprendentemente, sintió que la sangre se le subía a la entrepierna una vez más.

Se acercó hasta el tocador y apoyó sus manos en él intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, nunca había sentido este tipo de deseo por una mujer y hasta cierto punto lo paralizaba e incluso avergonzaba porque nunca se había considerado ese tipo de hombres que ven a las mujeres como meros objetos sexuales.

De pronto reparó en la bata que estaba doblada sobre la mesa, seguramente la habrían traído luego de que se cambió en otro de los camarines la noche anterior, alargó el brazo para tomarla e inmediatamente un seductor olor a rosas se coló en sus fosas nasales enajenándolo. Solamente con percibir aquel aroma volvía a imaginársela a horcajadas sobre él dispuesta a todo.

—¡Ya basta! —se dijo a sí mismo.

—Basta de qué —preguntó Neflyte apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Darien se volteó a mirarlo

—¿Dónde te metiste anoche? —contestó ofuscado con otra pregunta.

—Estaba encontrando la forma de acercarme a una chica que me gustó —suspiró —aunque gustar es poco. Descubrí que es amiga de Michiru, pienso sacarle información hoy antes del show, si tengo suerte volveré a verla —hizo una pausa cruzándose de brazos —por cierto, Amy no amaneció de muy buen humor y me dijo que te preguntara por qué.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte o voy a enloquecer.

—Tendrá que ser después, Malachite me mandó a buscarte.

—Pero se trata de…

—Anda galán, vamos —dijo halándolo del brazo —hay que aprovechar que Mal está de buen humor hoy y no quiero que eso cambie, seguramente pasó una buena noche, según dicen se fue muy bien acompañado.

«¿Se habrá ido con ella?» pensaba mientras era arrastrado por el castaño.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar e iba a preguntarle si sabía cómo era aquella mujer con la que lo vieron salir se dio cuenta que habían llegado hasta el escenario, donde ya estaban Jedite, Zoicite y Malachite, quien en efecto sonreía ampliamente.

—Llegas 10 minutos tarde Endymion —le reclamó Malachite sin que la sonrisa que tenia se desvaneciera de sus labios —puede que seas la estrella de aquí pero que no se te olvide que quien está a cargo soy yo. Pero agradece que hoy esté de buenas.

—¿Cómo se llama la zorrita a la que debemos agradecerle? —preguntó burlón Zoicite —tal vez la busque para que me haga el favor.

Al escucharlo Darien quiso lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo ¿Cómo podía expresarse así de una mujer? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese su Luna de quien hablaban, sino otra mujer la que se hubiese ido con Malachite.

—La verdad no lo sé —dijo el peli plata encogiéndose de hombros —no quiso decirme su nombre pero eso es lo de menos —sonrió ladino—. Deberían haber visto como se movía esa mujer, es una diosa en la cama.

—No estarás exagerando un poco.

—Para nada Jedite, créeme lo que te digo, nunca había estado con una mujer tan ardiente, apasionada y complaciente como ella, tanto que Afrodita o Venus sentirían envidia.

—Ya estás grandecito para tener sueños húmedos —bromeó Neflyte.

—Búrlate lo que quieras —expresó mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y luego le dio la espalda —pero esto —dijo mostrándole las marcas en la espalda —es un pequeño recuerdo que me dejó mi diosa mientras la llevaba al olimpo.

—¿Y cómo era tu diosa? —curioseó Jedite —quizá no se parece a Venus ni a Afrodita sino a Medusa.

—Rubia, de cabello largo, algo bajita pero eso es lo de menos y un cuerpazo —escuchó la risa de tres de los presentes —si no me creen pregúntenle a Endymion, él estaba con ella anoche en su camarín si no es porque llegué a interrumpir sería él quien estaría contando esto y no yo.

Darien contuvo la respiración, sentía que todo le daba vuelta. No podía ser ella, no podía ser su dulce Luna la mujer de la que hablaba Malachite. Ni siquiera lo conocía, cómo entonces podía creer que se había ido con él, que habían hecho el amor, que la había hecho suya, o que las manos de Malachite habían recorrido su cuerpo y sus labios habían besado los suyos hasta caer consumidos de pasión.

No, no podía ser, debía ser un error.

«¿No estuvo dispuesta a hacer lo mismo contigo anoche?, porque Endymion también es un completo desconocido para ella» dijo una voz en su interior.

—Endy —lo removió Neflyte —Endy ¿estás bien?

Darien reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su amigo, no se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que tenía la mandíbula hasta ahora, se percató que Neflyte tenía fija la mirada en sus manos, dirigió su vista hasta estás viendo sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos mientras temblaban por la fuerza que ejercía.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice Malachite? —preguntó incrédulo Neflyte.

—Se supone que deberíamos estar ensayando —dijo Darien tratando de tranquilizarse —y no perdiendo el tiempo.

—Él tiene razón, vayan a practicar la rutina en el caño, el otro día te salió fatal Jedite.

El rubio hizo un mohín y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del escenario seguido de Zoicite, Neflyte y por ultimo Darien, Malachite caminó a grandes zancadas para alcanzar al pelinegro y lo detuvo sujetándolo de los hombros.

—No sabes a la exquisitez de mujer que dejaste ir ayer, a veces pienso que bateas para el otro lado porque solo un gay rechazaría a una mujer como ella.

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia ¿o sí? —dijo removiéndose para soltarse del agarre de Malachite —después de todo ya te divertiste con ella ¿Qué te preocupa lo que yo haga con mi vida?

—Tienes razón, no me importa. Solo quería que lo supieras —dijo soltándolo —deberías haberla escuchado esa mujer gemía como loca en mis brazos, como la zorra que…

Malachite no pudo terminar de hablar porque Darien se volteó en un rápido movimiento y que agarró por el cuello de la camisa, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

—No vuelvas a llamar así ¿me oíste?

—Creí que no te importaba —sonrió Malachite.

—si me importa o no es mi problema —lo soltó—, solo que no voy a permitir que te refieras a una mujer de esa forma.

—Como quieras —miró tras la espalda de Darien —¿y ustedes que ven? Sigan en lo suyo —regresó su mirada al pelinegro —dijo que volvería, todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no hizo más que preguntar por ti —dijo para luego darle la espalda y salir de allí.

«Comprobé lo que quería, esa mujer te interesa y mucho» pensó el peli plateado mientras iba a buscar a Setsuna para platicar del show de esta noche.

Durante todo el ensayo Darien estuvo desconcentrado, solo tenía cabeza para pensar en ella. Le era imposible no cerrar los ojos e imaginársela con Malachite, mientras él la hacía suya.

Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, quería creer que no le importaba, después de todos ellos nunca habían tenido nada. Había sido él quien tontamente se había enamorado, ella era como la Luna, ajena, distante de él, un amor imposible y aquello se hacía patente ahora más que nunca, claro que por distintas razones. Malachite había probado esos labios que tantas veces había soñado con besar, había acariciado esa piel que con su simple rose lo hacía vibrar.

Antes de que acabase el ensayo Darien fue a darse una ducha fría para caldear sus ánimos. Minutos después estaba cambiándose en el vestuario cuando entró Neflyte.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios ocurrió hace un rato? Te conozco de toda la vida, nunca antes te vi reaccionar así. ¿Quién era esa mujer Darien?

—No vas a creerlo pero era ella, la chica de la heladería en la que trabajábamos ¿te acuerdas?

Neflyte se agarró la barbilla con los dedos índice y pulgar y comenzó a hacer memoria, de pronto abrió inmensamente los ojos.

—¿La rubia con el peinado de odangos de la que te enamoraste?

—Sí Nef, era ella, estoy seguro.

—¿Te reconoció? ¿Cómo es que llegó hasta aquí?

—No lo sé, supongo que no porque no me dijo nada, además yo solo era un empleado en la heladería. Estaba ayer en show, por eso me puse tan nervioso y no tengo idea como llegó hasta aquí.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó sorprendido —me cuesta creer que esa cosita tierna de la que te enamoraste sea la misma mujer que describió Malachite.

—Lo sé, imagínate mi sorpresa y más cuando la vi entrar aquí. No entiendo cómo pudo cambiar tanto.

—Tal vez la idealizaste mucho tiempo.

—Quizá —suspiró —Malachite dijo que volvería por mí y no sé qué hacer si eso ocurre.

—Sí yo estuviera en tu lugar, aprovecharía la oportunidad, cumpliría mi sueño de estar con mi primer amor y de paso cumplir todas mis fantasías con la mujer que es ahora.

—Me conoces, no creo que pueda.

—Con el antifaz no eres el tímido Darien —posó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—, válete de él y aprovecha la ocasión. Será mejor que vamos antes de Malachite venga por nosotros —dijo saliendo junto a Darien del camarín —tal vez tu adorada… como la bautizaste.

—Luna.

—Tal vez tu Luna esté en el público.

Pero Neflyte se equivocó, por más que la buscó tiempo después en el publico ella no estaba allí. No estuvo esa noche, ni tampoco la siguiente. Había pasado una semana y no había vuelto a verla, quizá era lo mejor. Pero entonces ¿Por qué le dolía la idea de que así fuera?

.

.

Nueve días.

Nueve días sin verla.

Nueve días en los que no podía arrancársela de la cabeza, en la que su recuerdo se apoderaba de sus sentidos.

—Ya Darien, ya —dijó en voz alta anudándose la corbata —tienes que dejar de pensar en ella.

Había conseguido una entrevista en una emergente empresa de publicidad, que se estaba consolidando en el mercado japonés.

Comúnmente todos le cerraban las puertas por no tener su título, pero uno de sus profesores le pidió una oportunidad para él a la dueña de la empresa donde hoy se tenía que presentar, le enseñó los proyectos que había realizado en la Universidad, sorprendentemente ella había quedado asombrada con su trabajo y había aceptado entrevistarlo.

Sabía que era una oportunidad que no se volvería a repetir y él bien sabía que lo principal era dar una buena impresión, por lo que tuvo que comprarse un traje con parte de su salario, por suerte había encontrado uno en una tienda de segunda mano, no era de diseñador ni mucho menos, pero era un traje al fin y al cabo, que con algunos arreglos que le hizo la señora Mayako le quedó a la medida.

Se miró por última vez al espejo, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se fijaran en la corbata que llevaba puesta. Había sido el regalo de Neherenia en la última navidad que habían compartido juntos, le había prometido ocuparla en una ocasión importante para que le diera suerte y es lo que necesitaba precisamente ahora.

—Sé que estarás conmigo —dijo cerrando los ojos —ayúdame para que me acepten.

Tomó su maletín, le dio un besó a la pequeña Rini que dormía plácidamente y salió del cuarto.

—Pero que guapo te ves —lo elogió la señora Mayako detrás de él, haciéndolo que se volteara.

—Gracias —expresó Darien extendiendo sus brazos para enseñarle el traje —todo gracias a usted.

—No fue nada.

—Tan temprano, ya te vas Darien

—Sí. Rini aun duerme si no es mucha molestia usted podría…

—No te preocupes hijo —lo interrumpió —yo la arregló y la llevo al jardín de niños.

—Muchas gracias —dijo tomando sus manos —no tengo como pagarle a usted y al señor Ichiro todo lo que hacen por nosotros.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, ustedes le dan alegría a la vida de este par de viejos —le acarició la mejilla con ternura —ya vete hijo o llegaras tarde. Sorpréndelos y demuéstrales lo bueno que eres.

—Eso haré, muchas gracias.

Darien le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir de allí.

Sí quería llegar temprano lo mejor era tomar un autobús, buscó en sus bolsillos pero solo le alcanzaba para un boleto, dado que ayer había abonado lo que había ganado para el tratamiento de Rini, de regreso podría caminar hacia el restaurante, así que se fue hasta la parada para esperar el que lo llevaría a su destino.

Algunos minutos después había llegado a un gran edificio corporativo, avanzó hasta los ascensores y marcó el décimo piso. Salió nervioso de allí pocos minutos después, de esta entrevista dependían muchas cosas, incluso era la opción que estaba esperando para dejar el club Elysion. Si bien había terminado tomándole el gusto a lo que hacía no quería dedicarse toda la vida a eso y esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Llegó hasta la oficina que le había indicado su profesor, miró para todos lados buscando a alguien a quien poder preguntarle, hasta que encontró a una pelirroja de cabello corto que se le hacía familiar de algún lado, pero seguro era su imaginación.

—Disculpe señorita —dijo llamando su atención, esta se volteó a verlo y se le quedó mirando —estoy buscando a…

—Tú debes ser Darien Chiba —lo interrumpió —me pidieron que si llegabas te llevara a la sala de reuniones, surgió un imprevisto mi socia tuvo un retraso en su vuelo, está fuera del país por cuestiones de trabajo. Ven acompáñame.

Darien siguió a la mujer por el pasillo, admirando la infraestructura, era un lugar agradable y se notaba un buen ambiente.

—Aquí es —dijo abriendo la puerta de un gran salón, en el medio de este una mesa de gran tamaño, un reflector y algunos pizarrones —toma asiento ¿quieres un café o algo?

—Un café estaría bien, sin azúcar por favor.

—En seguida te lo traigo —se le quedó mirando, al parecer ella también se le hacía conocido —debes tener mucho talento para que la fiera haya aceptado entrevistarte.

Minutos después volvía con el café, lo dejó sobre la mesa y volvió a dejarlo solo.

Darien esperó largo tiempo, los minutos se le hacían eternos y nada que aparecía la mujer que iba a entrevistarlo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la pelirroja volvió a entrar.

—Darien lo siento surgió un problema con un cliente y es más serio de lo que creíamos.

—Entiendo —dijo alicaído —pero esto es importante para mi ¿podríamos concertar otra cita?

—Nada de eso, la fiera ya viene en camino para acá no quiso que nuestra otra socia o yo te entrevistáramos —al escucharla Darien soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo—, solo venía a avisarte que tendremos que salir nosotras a resolver el tema porque ella acaba de bajarse del avión viene recién llegando de Shanghái, tú espera aquí mientras ella llega.

—Claro, yo la espero.

—Bien, éxito —le sonrió para luego salir de allí.

Darien volvió a quedarse solo, le echó un vistazo al reloj que había colgado en el muro. Se puso a ojear algunas hojas de su portafolio y luego para matar el tiempo se puso a dibujar.

Comenzó a hacer algunos trazos con el lápiz de carboncillo sobre el papel blanco, su mente lo traicionó jugándole una mala pasada y terminó retratándola a ella como siempre le ocurría. Iba a arrugar el papel cuando escuchó algunos gritos en el pasillo.

—¿Habrá ocurrido algo? —preguntó en voz alta guardando el dibujo entre sus cosa.

Dejándose llevar por su curiosidad comenzó a acercarse a la puerta dado que los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, preocupado la abrió y asomó la cabeza, encontrándose con un hombre forcejeando con una mujer.

El hombre era pelirrojo, alto, pero unos centímetros más bajo que él, fornido y parecía molesto, a ella no podía verla bien ya que la tapaba el cuerpo del sujeto. No sabía si intervenir pero de pronto lo vio golpearla, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y que cayese al suelo golpeándose en la caída con un mueble.

Darien comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos, el hombre le daba la espalda y solo podía ver a la mujer tendida en el piso, como un pajarito asustado. Sin importarle el grito de dolor que dio la alzo de un brazo justo en el momento en el que llegó hasta ellos.

—¡Te dijo que la soltaras imbécil!

Al escucharlo el hombre se volteó hasta él, cosa que Darien aprovechó para darle un certero golpe en la mandíbula. El pelirrojo se llevó la mano hasta la zona donde Darien había impactado su puño.

—¿Quién demonios te crees para meterte donde no te incumbe?

—Yo… —Darien no sabía que responder.

—Es mi novio —escuchó la tenue voz de la mujer estaba detrás del pelirrojo.

—Por favor Serena, esperas que te crea eso.

Darien no supo en que momento la rubia había salido detrás de aquel hombre para arrojarse a sus brazos y lo siguiente que sintió fueron sus labios fundiéndose en los suyos.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Antes que todo quiero agradecerte a ti, si a ti que estás leyendo esto ahora, por darte el tiempo de hacer. También agradecer a todos quienes me dejan un review, que han agregado esta historia a favoritos o que la siguen. No esperé tanto en tan solo dos capítulo y eso me llena de una infinita alegría, solo quienes también escriben en este medio sabrán entenderme.**

**Cómo ven Darien y Serena se conocían, para él ha sido una mujer que no ha logrado olvidar, que ha idealizado, que ha amado. Pero para Serena será igual. **

**Todas culparon a mi pobre Darien, ya ven que él nada tenía que ver en el cambio de Serena.**

**Esta vez no hubo baile, espero que no se hayan distraído y comiencen a leer entre líneas. En compensación prometo otro para el siguiente.**

**A los que tienen cuenta les respondo por PM y los que no por aquí:**

**Johana: **hermosa creo que todas querían estar ahí disfrutando del baile de nuestro Darien, derramando baba por él así como Serena. Bueno ya sabes lo que ocurrió entre ellos. Gracias por tu apoyo desde siempre, no tengo palabras.

**Rosa Cortez: **nena cómo ya pudiste leer en este capítulo sí se conocían de antes, al menos para Darien ella fue su primer amor. Pensaré en lo de darte la dirección del club jeje

**marisol ayde: **hermosa siempre me sacas una sonrisa, espero no te hayas desvelado enserio a la espera del capítulo. Gracias por ese mil :*

**¡Que tengan buen día y fin de semana!**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

No supo que la movió a hacerlo pero solo con escuchar la voz de aquel hombre recobró el valor que hasta hace unos momentos había perdido, y en un afán de búsqueda de protección, se puso de pie y avanzó hasta él para arrojarse en sus brazos.

Pero no contaba que al hacerlo su cuerpo se estremeciera pero ahora de un miedo diferente, por un sentimiento desconocido; así como tampoco supo que la llevó a alzar la cabeza del pecho de su protector hasta alcanzar su boca.

Serena sentía que sus labios eran acariciados por la misma calidez del sol, era una sensación tan diferente la que comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo y que incluso parecía querer llegar hasta su frío y lóbrego corazón, lo que terminó por perturbarla y sentir la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse de aquel desconocido.

Darien se sorprendió cuando de la nada aquella mujer no solo dijo que era su novia sino también se arrojó a sus brazos, y una conocida sensación lo embargo, fijó su vista en aquel hombre que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, si aquello fuese posible. Estaba concentrado en él y no se percató que la mujer que estaba en sus brazos y a la cual no había podido siquiera verle el rostro lo besó.

No era la primera mujer que lo besaba, pero sí la primera que tan solo con el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos había encendido una hoguera en su interior. Tal y como le había ocurrido hace unos días con ella, con su Luna. Aquel aroma a rosas volvió a apoderarse de sus sentidos, después de aquel encuentro lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

El destino no podía estar jugando con él de este modo, pero al parecer lo estaba haciendo.

La sintió tensarse en sus brazos y hacer el intento de separarse de sus labios, él debería haber hecho lo mismo pero contrariamente a lo que su razón decía, llevó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de la mujer y otra hasta su cuello para profundizar el beso.

No era necesario abrir los ojos, así como tampoco era necesario haberla visto para saber que era ella, su Luna.

No. Luna no.

Por fin sabía su nombre, Serena.

Parecía tan insegura e indefensa en sus brazos, lo besaba con temor, torpemente e incluso titubeante, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. No había nada en ella de la mujer de hace unas semanas.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvieron besándose, todo se había reducido a ellos dos. Darien continuó moviendo sus labios acompasadamente entre los de ella sin tiempo, sin espacio.

De pronto un sabor salino se hizo presente en su boca, ella debía estar llorando, pero no sabía si era por lo ocurrido antes o por aquel beso que a él le estaba quitando la razón. Llevó su mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla con ternura, como tantas veces deseó hacerlo cada vez que la veía en la heladería, mientras comenzaba a separar sus labios de los suyos.

Le sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los azul celeste de ella que lo veían temerosos. Darien la atrajo hacía sí, haciéndola enterrar la cabeza en su pecho mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello.

Volviendo a ser consciente de por qué estaban bajo esas circunstancias, alzó la vista de los rubios cabellos y le dirigió su mirada a aquel infeliz que parecía querer fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Eres una maldita zo...

—No le permito que insulte a mi novia —lo interrumpió Darien, siguiendo con lo que había dicho ella minutos antes—. Y si no quiere que vuelva a golpearlo será mejor que se vaya de aquí ahora mismo o llamaré a seguridad.

—Tú no eres nadie, solo un idiota que se dejó embaucar por está mujerzuela —espetó mirando a Darien para luego ver a Serena—. No hagas las cosas más difíciles y vamos a casa, Ikuko podrá permitirte lo que sea pero yo no voy a permitir que sigas dejando el nombre de nuestra familia por el suelo.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la pareja y tomó a Serena del brazo, halándola con fuerza con la intención de llevarla consigo.

Pero Darien fue lo suficientemente rápido y lo volvió a golpear.

—Creo que no me expresé lo bastante claro. Lárguese de aquí o lo muelo a golpes.

—Ya lo oíste Rubeus —se atrevió a hablar Serena —vete de aquí y no vuelvas a buscarme.

—Esta vez te saldrás con la tuya, pero estoy de regreso y las cosas van a cambiar, eso te lo aseguro. Rubeus miró fijamente a Serena, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, deslizó su lengua por su labio inferior sin quitarle los ojos de encima antes de darles la espalda y salir de allí.

Darien se quedó mirando a Rubeus hasta que entró en el ascensor y vio que las puertas se cerraban. Tenía miedo de voltearse, verla frente a frente después de tanto tiempo, ¿se habría dado cuenta que él y Endymion era la misma persona? Ahora que lo había visto sin el antifaz, ¿se acordaría que él trabajó en aquella heladería a la que ella solía ir todas las tardes?

—Yo… yo —escuchó su voz ahogada tras su espalda.

Él se acomodó los lentes y luego se volteó a verla, al hacerlo advirtió como comenzaba a desfallecer, así que acortó la distancia que los separaba y la agarró entrelazando los brazos por su estrecha cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, para evitar que cayera en el preciso momento que perdía la conciencia.

.

.

.

Molly veía nerviosa como Haruka conducía a toda velocidad por la autopista.

—Estas excediendo el límite por si no lo has notado —dijo la pelirroja aferrando sus manos en su falda—, deberías disminuir la velocidad si no quieres matarnos.

—Quiero que terminemos lo antes posible con esto para regresar con cabeza de bombón.

Molly soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Cualquiera pensaría que estás enamorada de Sere, incluso yo lo haría si no supiera que amas locamente a Michiru.

—Sabes que ustedes son como mis hermanas y siempre me he preocupado por ustedes, pero tú eres centrada y juiciosa, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de cabeza de bombón, por lo mismo es a quien siento el mayor deber de proteger.

—Te entiendo y sé que siempre ha sido así, pero a veces exageras. Serena está bien, acaba de regresar de Shanghái y se irá a descansar en cuanto entreviste a Darien Chiba.

—Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa —dijo apretando el volante.

—¡Ay por favor! Se nota que Darien es un hombre decente, a mí me pareció bastante serio y responsable.

—De todas formas, puede ser un lobo con piel de oveja. Debería de haberlo entrevistado yo.

—Tú solo ves la parte legal, yo la contable pero la que hace la magia y decide todo es Serena, la socia mayoritaria y directora creativa de la empresa.

—Con mayor razón debería haber visto sus antecedentes y…

—¡Por Dios Haruka! —la frenó Molly —hablas como si Darien Chiba fuese un criminal.

—Puede serlo… un criminal, o un asesino, un ladrón, un estafador o incluso un violador.

Molly rió animadamente al escucharla, ganándose una mirada de reprobación de parte de Haruka.

—Créeme que corre más peligro Darien que Serena —afirmó risueña—, es bastante guapo y conociendo a nuestra amiga pronto caerá en sus redes.

—Si pretende que trabaje con nosotros es mejor que no se vaya a la cama con él, suficiente tenemos ya con Seiya.

—Sabes que aunque queramos no podemos hacer nada.

—Lo sé —suspiró —le sé.

—Haruka no quiero morir tan joven.

—¿Y virgen? —bromeó alzando una ceja.

—Pues no pero ya baja la velocidad.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento desde que salimos de Luna Plateada no sé si será por el tal Darien o no, pero necesito ver con mis propios ojos que cabeza de bombón está bien.

—Bueno ya estamos por llegar, resolvemos eso lo más pronto posible y regresamos.

Haruka asintió aun así seguía teniendo una mala corazonada, solo esperaba equivocarse.

.

.

.

La tomó en brazos, sintiéndola tan frágil entre ellos.

—Luna… Serena, reacciona.

Avanzó hasta la oficina más cercana y abrió la puerta con su pie, entró y la recostó sobre un sillón.

—Serena, por favor despierta —acarició su mejilla y le apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Reparó en el golpe que tenía en la mejilla —maldito infeliz —dijo entre dientes.

¿Quién sería aquel hombre para que le haya afectado tanto verlo? ¿Algún ex amor, la habría dejado y por eso se habría convertido en aquella mujer que vio hace unas noches en Elysion? Cómo saberlo si para ella, él no era nadie; sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Buscó dentro de la oficina algo con que reanimarla. En el baño encontró un pequeño botiquín, empapó una mota de algodón en alcohol y se la acercó a la nariz. Al poco tiempo la vio hacer un mohín y comenzó a removerse hasta que abrió sus ojos.

Darien no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos orbes azul celeste que observaban aturdidos el lugar en el que se encontraban hasta enfocarse en él.

Serena miró a aquel hombre que estaba a su lado y que la veía realmente preocupado. Aunque se sentía confundida, no podía dejar de notar cada detalle de aquel pelinegro, a través de sus lentes podía apreciar de ojos azules como el intenso mar, mentiría si dijera que no era atractivo, pero su presencia la inquietaba, más al recordar todo lo que había sentido al estar en sus brazos y mientras se besaba.

—¿Qué me pasó? —inquirió aturdida intentando levantarse.

—No lo hagas —dijo deteniéndola de los hombros y sintió como se tensaba —vas a marearte. Te desmayaste luego de lo ocurrido con ese imbécil y te traje hasta aquí.

—¿Quién eres…?

—Soy Darien Chiba y supongo que tú eres Serena Tsukino.

—Sí…—cerró los ojos intentando recordar lo ocurrido y quién era él —¡Dios la entrevista!

—Tranquila. Lo importante es que tú estés bien ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Sí —suspiró.

—¿De verdad estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?

«Claro genio, no tienes ni siquiera para un pasaje de autobús» pensó Darien.

—No es necesario, estoy bien. Es solo que estuve toda la semana fuera de Tokio, apenas llego y no me gusta la comida del avión, seguro me fatigué por no comer nada.

—Entiendo, al menos ya recobraste el color y no estás tan pálida —ahora entendía por qué no había vuelto a verla.

—¿Ya puedo levantarme?

—Sí, pero hazlo despacio —intentó ayudarla pero al ver la expresión de su rostro se detuvo —voy por un vaso de agua con azúcar ¿Dónde puedo encontrar?

—En la siguiente oficina.

Darien asintió y salió de allí. Fue hasta donde le había indicado sin poder creerse todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era ella, luego de tanto tiempo la vida volvía a ponerla en su camino, dos veces en tan pocos días, y no solo eso, la había besado. Sus labios sabían a gloria, había sido infinitamente mejor a como él lo había imaginado.

Por otro lado Serena sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía, no solo por haber visto a Rubeus, sino también por lo que aquel hombre despertaba en ella. Darien Chiba, sentía que lo conocía de algún lado pero no lograba recordar de dónde. Pero una cosa si tenía clara, debía mantenerlo lejos de ella, lo único malo es que lo necesitaba al menos profesionalmente hablando, había quedado maravillada con su trabajo, él era lo que necesitaban para terminar de consolidarse en el mercado.

—Toma, bebe esto —dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos y tendiéndole el vaso.

Ella lo aceptó y bebió pequeños sorbos.

—No había tenido oportunidad de disculparme por haberte inmiscuido en algo que no tenía relación contigo y también quiero agradecerte por lo de hace un rato.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, no puedo permitir que alguien trate así a una mujer. Espero que después de esto tu ex no te vuelva a molestar.

—Rubeus no es mi ex —suspiró —es mi hermanastro y si no hubiese sido por ti —cerró los ojos —no sé qué hubiese pasado —expresó abriéndolos.

—Me alegra entonces haber estado aquí.

—Bien, ya te agradecí por lo que hiciste —dijo desviando el tema, ocultando como siempre hacia sus debilidades y colocándose su propio antifaz —pero esa no es la razón por la que estás hoy aquí Darien Chiba, acompáñame a la sala de reuniones —indicó levantándose.

Darien volvió a ver sus ojos fríos, sin expresión. En cuestión de segundos la mujer frágil de hace un rato había desaparecido.

—Puedo regresar mañana, creo que necesitas descansar.

—No me gusta perder mi tiempo y no quiero hacerte perder el tuyo —expuso secamente —vamos, porque te aseguro no tendrás otra oportunidad.

A Darien no le quedó más que seguirla. Al verla caminar delante de él no quiso hacer otra cosa que no fuese volver a abrazarla, a estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que él se encargaría de protegerla, pero no podía hacerlo.

Estaba seguro de que ella había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser aquella jovencita de la cual él se había enamorado, la había sentido cuando la tuvo en sus brazos y más aún cuando la besó.

Podía haberla idealizado todo este tiempo, pero aun así no podía tapar el sol con un dedo, más aun después de volverla a ver, la amaba, nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Y él iba a traerla de vuelta, ya sea como Darien o como Endymion.

El sonido de su celular cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, mientras lo buscaba dentro de su bolso vio como ella se volteaba a verlo.

A Serena casi se le salen los ojos al ver el viejo aparato telefónico, pensaba que ya estaban obsoletos. Se notaba que Darien era un hombre muy sencillo, pero nunca pensó que tanto.

Por otro lado el pelinegro sintió que un escalofrió lo atravesaba al ver el número en la pantalla, correspondía al hospital y aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

Rini.

—¿Bueno? —contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Darien que bueno que contestas —escuchó la voz agitada de Amy.

—Dime que está bien —dijo apenas en un susurro.

Serena lo vio palidecer, la expresión del rostro de Darien había cambiado a una sumamente preocupada mirando algún punto fijo en el suelo.

—Acaban de traerla, hace mucho que no tenía una crisis tan fuerte.

—Voy para allá —dijo cortando la llamada.

Darien sentía que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas y que le faltaba el aire. Si algo le pasaba a Rini ya nada tendría sentido.

Alzó los ojos encontrándose con los azul celeste de Serena.

—¿Algún problema? —Darien asintió —puedes resolverlo después, la entrevista que es lo importante ahora no durará mucho tiempo, por algo estás aquí y supongo que como el profesional que ambicionas ser…

—Sé que una oportunidad como esta no se volverá a repetir —la cortó ido—, pero en este momento hay alguien más importante para mí en el mundo que cualquier otra cosa. Gracias de todas formas —dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia los ascensores.

Serena se quedó atónita de pie en medio del pasillo, sabía que había sido dura con él al decirle eso, con solo ver su rostro sabía que era algo sumamente grave, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Darien Chiba la hacía sentir vulnerable y no quería sentirse así, necesitaba mantenerlo lejos y que su cercanía fuese únicamente por el ámbito laboral.

«Hay alguien más importante para mí en el mundo que cualquier otra cosa» aquella frase no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Por otro lado Darien iba desesperado en el ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron salió prácticamente corriendo. Caminaba entre la gente casi llegando al trote, mientras que a su cabeza solo venia la imagen de su pequeña. Chocaba con decenas de personas y no se daba el tiempo siquiera de disculparse.

Mantuvo ese ritmo hasta que tropezó con sus propios pies y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo, como pudo se enderezó para continuar con su marcha pero el sonido de un claxon y alguien llamándolo a gritos lo detuvo.

Se volteó hacia la calle encontrándose con un Audi A3 Cabriolet color acero y frente al volante estaba ella, su Luna.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó la rubia alzando los lentes de sol que traía puestos.

—No es necesario no quiero darte molestias.

—Dime dónde vas.

—Al hospital central.

—Me queda de paso —mintió —y corriendo no creo que llegues muy pronto. Sube, te llevo.

Darien lo pensó por un momento, después de todo ella tenía razón, a pie tardaría al menos una hora en llegar en cambio en automóvil demoraría la mitad del tiempo en llegar.

—Está bien —dijo caminando hasta el vehículo.

Bordeó el automóvil y subió del lado del copiloto, en cuanto cerró la puerta y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad Serena puso el vehículo en marcha, condujo en medio de un completo silencio.

En ocasiones la rubia miraba de reojo a su acompañante, se le veía realmente turbado y nervioso, si iba hacia el hospital es porque tenía algún familiar enfermo, quizá su madre, hermana o tal vez su esposa. No puedo evitar desviar su mirada al dedo anular de su mano izquierda, pero no encontró nada allí.

«Y a ti qué te importa si es casado o no Serena Tsukino» se reprendió a sí misma.

—Bien —dijo deteniendo el automóvil en la entrada del hospital —ya llegamos.

—Gracias por todo.

Darien quiso besarla al menos en la mejilla, pero no debía, así que solo le regaló un intento de sonrisa antes de salir del vehículo y corrió hasta ingresar al edificio. Sabía que había perdido no solo un buen trabajo, una oferta que quizá no se volvería a repetir, sino también una oportunidad para estar cerca de ella como Darien, para conocerla y descubrir qué había pasado. Pero ahora nada era más importante que su pequeña.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el área de urgencias y preguntó a unas de las recepcionistas en donde tenían a su luciérnaga, en cuanto le dieron las indicaciones se dirigió hacia allá y poco después estaba ingresando a la habitación en la que le dijeron estaba.

Lo primero que vio fue a Rini tendida en la cama, completamente pálida, el color había abandonado su pequeño rosto infantil; no sabía si estaba inconsciente o dormida, pero sentía que su corazón se estremecía de tan solo verla así.

Iba a acercarse a ella cuando sintió que era detenido por una mano que sujetó su brazo, desvió su mirada para enfocarla en Amy.

—Tranquilo, está dormida.

—¿Cómo está?

La peli azul lo abrazó y enmarcó el rostro de Darien con sus manos, tomándolo desprevenido le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

—Nuestra pequeña ya está bien, lograron estabilizarla —movió la cabeza hacia un lado —disculpe Señorita pero ¿se le perdió algo, busca a alguien? —preguntó Amy viendo tras la espalda de Darien.

Él se volteó encontrándose con Serena en el marco de la puerta, vio que traía su bolso en las manos, el mismo que Neflyte le había regalado cuando ganó el concurso en la universidad. Se soltó del agarre de Amy y la miró, estaba seguro que ella debió haberlo reconocido, le había parecido extraña su actitud pero había sido tan súbitamente que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que lo besara, ¿acaso lo había hecho a propósito?

—Luna… papi encontraste a Luna —se escuchó la voz animada de Rini pero aun así en un débil murmullo.

Darien se sentía contra la espada y la pared, no sabía si ir con Rini para verificar como estaba o con Serena para explicarle que lo que había visto no significaba nada. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro antes de volver a abrirlos y se acercó a su pequeña.

—Me diste un gran susto luciérnaga —se acercó a abrazarla

—Lo siento, ya me siento mejor —se disculpó para después hablarle bajito —es tan bonita como en tus dibujos —le sonrió.

—Luego hablamos de lo de Luna —le dijo al oído para luego incorporarse —¿de verdad te sientes mejor? —Rini asintió.

—Sí pero ¿por qué se fue Luna papi? —preguntó Rini.

Darien se volteó y encontró el bolso colgando del pomo de la puerta.

—Voy a hablar con Serena y enseguida regreso mi pequeña.

Miró desaprobatoriamente a Amy cuando pasó a su lado y siguió de largo para ir a buscar a Serena. Tomó el camino hacia la salida, para su suerte la encontró antes de que saliera del hospital.

—Serena espera —le gritó, arrepintiéndose en el acto al ver la mirada amonestadora de una enfermera que le recordó donde estaban.

Pero no le importó al ver que Serena se detenía, así que caminó hasta ella.

—Lamento la interrupción —se disculpó la rubia —pero se te quedó el bolso en mi coche y pensé que podrías necesitarlo.

—Gracias por traérmelo, con lo de Rini no tenía cabeza para nada más.

—Espero que tu hija se recupere, ya tengo que irme —dijo dispuesta a girarse pero Darien la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

Serena volvió sentir esa calidez, recorriéndola por completo, como si fuese rozada por los rayos del radiante sol de primavera.

—Rini no es mi hija —le confesó Darien.

—Pero ella te dijo…

—Lo sé —la interrumpió sonriendo —bueno quizá no soy su padre biológico, pero yo he sido quien la ha criado desde que nació, por eso me llama así aunque le he pedido que no lo haga pero es imposible.

—Entiendo, creí que sí era tu hija, se parece a ti y no a tu novia.

—Claro que se parece a mí porque es mi sobrina, Neherenia mi melliza murió el día que tuvo a Rini, ella estaba enferma de leucemia y por el embarazo no pudo tratarse y no resistió el parto.

—Yo… lo siento.

—Gracias, aunque han pasado algunos años aun es difícil ella era mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela o melliza —dijo medio sonriendo, se fijó nuevamente en el golpe que ese idiota le había dado en el rostro —deberías dejar que un médico te revise ese golpe ya que estas aquí.

—No creo que sea necesario —suspiró —no sé cómo podre agradecerte por lo que hiciste esta mañana.

—Dándome trabajo —dijo sin pensar, pero enseguida cayó en cuenta lo había dicho. Olvida lo que dije, hablé sin pensar.

—El puesto es tuyo.

—Tengo la cabeza en la luna y… ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que el puesto es tuyo.

—Si es por lo de Rini, no quiero…

—No es por lastima si es lo que piensas —lo interrumpió secamente —no trabajo para beneficencias sino para publicidad y quiero que lo tengas claro, la entrevista era un mero trámite, por lo que vi de tu trabajo creo que cumples con los requisitos que necesitamos y espero puedas demostrarlo con hechos. Desde ya te dijo que no será fácil, trabajar conmigo dicen que es hacerlo en el mismo infierno ¿estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

«Con tal de estar a tu lado iría al infierno o a cualquier otro lado» quiso decirle.

—No voy a defraudarte.

—Te espero mañana a las siete de la mañana —dijo volteándose y retomando el camino a la salida.

Darien la vio salir de allí y solo cuando desapareció de su campo visual regresó con Rini. Agradeció que Amy ya no estuviera en el cuarto, luego hablaría con ella.

Su pequeña le sonrió en cuanto lo vio entrar.

—¿Y Luna?

—Se fue.

—¿Por qué? —hizo un puchero —yo quería conocerla.

Husmeando Rini había encontrado los cientos de dibujos que había hecho de ella, así que no le quedó otra que relatarle que era alguien que había conocido hace años y era algo así como su musa.

—Tenía cosas que hacer. Rini ella se llama Serena, no quiero que vuelvas a llamarla Luna y tampoco a decirle de los dibujos que hice de ella.

—Está bien, será nuestro secreto —bostezó —tengo sueño.

—Duerme mi pequeña, necesitas descansar —dijo ayudándola a recostarse y acariciándole sus cabellos viendo como caía rendida.

.

.

.

El día anterior había pensado que Serena solo alardeaba, pero hoy después de una caótica, extenuante y agotadora jornada laboral se daba cuenta de que no era así. Ahora entendía porque Molly, la chica que lo había recibido ayer, la había llamado fiera, así como todos los que trabajaban allí en Luna Plateada. Sonrió pensando en el nombre de la empresa, ya que por años él había llamado a Serena precisamente Luna.

Le sorprendían las distintas facetas que conocía de ella. De la dulce y tímida jovencita que él recordaba pasó a ser la mujer seductora que había conocido en Elysion, luego la frágil y vulnerable mujer que había tenido ayer en sus brazos y que había besado intensamente y ahora descubría a la fría y calculadora mujer de negocios.

Definitivamente no había tenido ninguna consideración con él, lo había tratado duramente incluso se había ganado regaños de Molly por la forma áspera e inclemente en la que le hablaba, además de que le había pedido realizar una propuesta en tan solo unas horas que normalmente habría tardado un par de días. Pero a él no importaba, ella estaba en todo su derecho de exigirle pero principalmente no le afectaba porque estaba convencido que aquello solo era una coraza que había forjado para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Por lo mismo él se había resuelto a una sola cosa, descubrir quién era en verdad Serena Tsukino o más bien ayudarle a ella misma a autodescubrirse, abrir su corazón y deshacerse de su propio antifaz.

El único problema era que como Darien no había conseguido mucho luego de cuatro días trabajando a su lado, cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella, parecía que salía huyendo, como si quisiese evitarlo. Entablar si quiera una conversación con ella que no fuese de trabajo era imposible, pero lo que ella no sabía es que él contaba con Endymion y para su suerte al estar trabajando allí pudo enterarse que esta noche su Luna iría a Elysion.

Ahora que tenía trabajo había querido dejar el club, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle, había firmado un contrato por un año y si lo dejaba tenía que pagar una gran multa en dinero que no tenía como solventar. El dinero que ganaba en el club le ayudaría con sus gastos además del sueldo que ganaría en Luna Plateada, más ahora que el médico le había dicho que lo más probable es que tuviesen que realizarle un trasplante a Rini, porque a pesar de que habían logrado estabilizarla con las drogas y medicamentos durante estos meses, la leucemia aun mostraba signos de remisión.

Ahora se encontraba nervioso detrás del escenario, Neflyte le había confirmado que ella estaba allí, ahora debía aguardar su turno para poder salir, solo esperaba que ella no lo reconociera o echaría su plan por la borda.

Mientras en el salón principal Michiru se dirigía hasta una de las mesas con una gran sonrisa.

—¡vaya! No creí volver a verlas por aquí —comentó la aguamarina acariciando el cuello de su amada.

—Ya ves Sirena, una vez más estamos cumpliendo los caprichos de cabeza de bombón.

—Espero que después cumplas también los míos mi diosa de los vientos —dijo cerca de su oído.

—Esa es demasiada información para mis castos oídos —bromeó Serena, para luego tomar la mano de Michiru para acercarla a ella —me encanta como te queda ese color.

Michiru llevaba un corto y ajustado vestido color cerúleo.

—Gracias guapa, déjame decirte que tú estás sencillamente irresistible —dijo fijándose en el ajustado vestido color nudge de gaza con un pronunciado escote, a medio muslo que dejaba ver sus estilizadas piernas.

—Eso quiero.

—Espero que te hayas arreglado así para mí —le coqueteó la aguamarina acariciando su mejilla y acomodando un mechón de su cabello —ya sabes que las rubias son mi debilidad.

Serena le sonrió con complicidad, si había algo que ambas disfrutaban era poner celosa a Haruka.

—Si sigues así terminarás por convencerme, no estaría mal probar algo diferente y sé que serias una buena maestra —le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le susurró algo al oído.

Michiru negó con la cabeza ante la mirada expectante de Serena, la rubia quería su ayuda para volver a acceder al camarín de Endymion y que mientras lo hacía distrajera a Haruka, porque no podía usar otra vez la excusa del baño. Lo pensó unos segundos y luego sonrió asintiendo, causando el mismo efecto en Serena.

—¡Ya basta las dos! —dijo Haruka halando de la cadera a Michiru hacia sí posesivamente —si te aburriste de los hombre y quieres experimentar mi Sirena no está disponible, búscate a otra.

Molly, Michiru y Serena rieron de buena gana con la actitud de Haruka.

—Creo que mejor voy por unos tragos —dijo la aguamarina alejándose de allí, se volteó y le mando un beso volado a su amada mientras retomaba su camino contorneando las caderas.

Luego de algunos show anunciaron el que Serena tanto había esperado, su mirada estaba fija en el escenario mientras sentía como su piel se erizaba de antelación. Las luces se apagaron pero se encendieron dos focos desde la parte trasera del escenario con una luz blanca, y allí de pie en medio la plataforma estaba él, Endymion.

Su cuerpo se estremecía con su sola presencia, era una sensación envolvente que ponía todos sus sentidos en alerta, se sentía abrasar de deseo, pero esta vez esperaba consumirse en sus brazos, sintiéndolo en su interior.

Él estaba de pie con las piernas abiertas, en cuanto la música empezó a sonar él comenzó a menear las caderas. Serena identificó la canción, oh sí, si eso es lo que quería definitivamente iba a provocarlo tal como decía la letra.

El hombre del antifaz dio unos pasos hacia atrás encontrándose con el tubo metálico vertical apostado para él en esa ocasión. Apoyó su espalda en él y alzo sus brazos sobre su cabeza agarrándose del tuvo, con sus manos y el hueco del cuello, como único soporte comenzó a elevar sus piernas con gran agilidad, comenzó a girar su cuerpo mientras sus piernas se elevaban, parecía como si caminase por el aire. Cuando quedó completamente de cabeza, afianzó sus pies al tubo y soltó sus manos, se dejó caer hasta que sus manos que estaban libres tocaron el suelo, quedando en posición invertida, llevó uno de sus pies hasta el escenario y luego el otro.

Caminó hasta la parte delantera del escenario en el preciso momento que comenzaba a sonar el coro de la canción, incitando los gritos del público femenino. Enfocó sus ojos en Serena.

La rubia sintió que aquellos ojos azules parecían querer atravesarla, ahora con más luces iluminando el escenario pudo notar que vestía una camiseta gris y encima una cazadora de piel negra con unas cadenas que colgaban desde los hombros y unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados del mismo color, rasgados en varias zonas. Aunque se veía espectacular así deseaba que aquel atuendo comenzara a desaparecer. Ella llevó su mano hasta su pantorrilla y se mordió el labio, pudo notar como él seguía el movimiento de su mano hasta que llegó a su muslo, quería que lo provocara e iba a hacerlo.

Darien tragó grueso y continuó con la coreografía, con sus pies fijos en el suelo movió las piernas meneando las caderas para luego avanzar con la pierna derecha mientras estiraba la izquierda hacia un lado, al tiempo que llevaba sus brazos hasta su pecho y arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás, para después volver a juntarlos quedando de costado, en cada movimiento las cadenas de la cazadora se mecían de un lado a otro.

Con las manos sobre sus muslos comenzó a avanzar un poco más hacia delante, dando pequeños saltos con el pie izquierdo al tiempo que flectaba el derecho hacia atrás alzando los brazos como manecillas de reloj, mientas la voz del intérprete de la canción decía una y otra vez «provócame, mujer, provócame». En un rápido movimientos se quitó la cazadora lanzándola a un costado del escenario.

Continuó meneando las caderas, apoyó su pierna izquierda mientras subía la derecha, su mano izquierda se extendía completamente hacia un lado, luego lo hizo a la inversa y otra vez izquierda, giró en trescientos sesenta grados para luego volver a mover las caderas mientras comenzaba a subir la camiseta gris por su cuerpo, hasta que la sacó por encima de su cabeza y la arrojó al suelo, dejando al descubierto su tronco. Se detuvo, llevó ambas manos en puños hasta a su rostro y fijó varios segundos su mirada en la rubia.

Sacudía su cuerpo al compás de la música con gran maestría, denotando que era un arte que dominaba a la perfección y el público lo hacía saber con sus alaridos. Se movía atravesó del escenario moviendo la pelvis hacia delante y hacia atrás, sus manos trazaban figuras inexistentes en el aire y se extendían de una lado a otro. Volvió hasta el centro del escenario para continuar con la coreografía, llevando sus manos hasta el pantalón negro, que sacó de un tirón, quedando solamente con una ajustadísimo bóxer de color negro.

Regresó hasta el caño, apoyó su mano derecha en este y comenzó a girar alrededor de este, alzó aún más la mano y subió su pierna hasta el caño pegando la pantorrilla a la superficie metálica, con su pie como soporte comenzó a subir con la fuerza de sus brazos. Una vez en la parte más alta, se apoyó solo en sus manos mientras su cuerpo quedaba perpendicular, con gran agilidad comenzó a girar a través de este mientas descendía. En cuanto sus pies estuvieron sobre el escenario movió sus caderas en el momento que terminaba la canción y las luces se apagaban, desatando la histeria femenina que no tenía suficiente del señor del antifaz.

Aprovechando que Molly se había ido a la barra a conversar con el tal Masato Sanjoin, y que Michiru tal como ella le había pedido fue ayudarle a distraer a Haruka, Serena al igual que la vez anterior se escabulló por los pasillos para llegar hasta el camarín de Endymion. Tal como aquella vez lo encontró a oscuras, con la luz que se filtraba desde el pasillo comenzó a buscar la figura de su enigmático señor del antifaz, avanzó unos pasos para poder ver mejor cuando escuchó como la puerta se cerraba tras de sí, iba a voltearse cuando sintió que unos musculosos brazos la envolvían y su espalda se pegaba contra un fornido pecho.

Una sensación que había experimentado antes la atravesó haciéndola estremecer. Quiso alejarse y huir de allí pero aquellos brazos la tenían prisionera.

Darien estaba seguro de que vendría y la estaba esperando ansioso luego de que Neflyte le enviara un mensaje avisándole que iba hacia allá.

—Eres bastante terca —le susurró sobre su oído con voz ronca —¿Qué haces aquí? —esperó su respuesta, pero no salía ninguna palabra de la boca de Serena por más que ella lo intentara —me doy cuenta que la vez anterior no te quedó clara mi negativa.

—Ya te dije que no me daría por vencida —dijo por fin con voz entrecortada, sintiendo los labios del enmascarado sobre su cuello —menos cuando esta noche has vuelto a bailar para mí.

—No seas egocéntrica —le reprochó acariciando su vientre —mi trabajo consiste en bailar para todas las mujeres del público.

Poco a poco, al sentir las caricias del hombre del antifaz, Serena comenzó a apreciar que el deseo comenzaba a apoderarse otra vez de sus sentidos, de su cuerpo.

—Puedes decir lo que sea, pero ambos sabemos que lo hiciste para mí.

Serena se volteó y sin darle tiempo a nada lo besó. Sus labios cálidos respondían a los suyos sobresaltándola, haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara. Dejó de pensar, solo se concentró en sentir, no quería detenerse a reflexionar en aquella sensación, solo quería disfrutar.

Él la besó con pasión y ardor, con el valor que aquel antifaz le brindaba, la besaba no como Darien sino como Endymion, e increíblemente eso le hacía sentir celos de sí mismo. Desde ese día que ella lo había besado él añoraba volver a hacerlo, pero ahora además despertaba y aviva un deseo abrasador que nunca antes había sentido.

—Te necesito Endymion, ahora mismo dentro de mí.

Serena apoyó sus manos en los fuertes hombros masculinos, se impulsó y envolvió con sus piernas las caderas del enmascarado. Darien escuchó un gemido de la rubia y estaba seguro que se debió a que en aquella posición pudo sentir su erección.

—No te niegues mas a esto que sentimos y hazme tuya.

Serena volvió a reclamar sus labios. Demandante, reclamó su boca sojuzgándolo, profundizo el beso sometiéndolo a su antojo, introduciendo su lengua y recorriendo por completo su húmeda cavidad.

Las manos de Darien vagaban por sus piernas que estaban al descubierto gracias al vestido que llevaba y también por su espalda. Ella movía sus caderas, haciéndolo gemir al sentir como su trasero rosaba su erección.

—Por favor —le rogó jadeante.

—En otro lado, no aquí.

—Donde quieras pero termina con esta tortura.

En la misma posición Darien avanzó hasta la puerta sin dejar de besarla, una vez que logó llegar hasta allí la bajó, volvió a besarla mientras abría el pomo y la luz del pasillo se filtraba en el camarín.

Serena salió hacia el pasillo y escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, se giró esperando encontrarse con el enmascarado pero estaba sola en el pasillo.

—Endymion abre esa maldita puerta, no puedes dejarme así.

—Dile a Malachite que te ayude a aliviarte.

—No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto. Abre ya.

—Será mejor que te vayas antes de que lleguen los de seguridad alertada por tus gritos.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, te lo juro. Y sí quizá vaya a buscar a Malaquite, después de todo nos la pasamos muy bien la otra noche.

—Esto fue solo un castigo, pero si te vas a la cama con él o con cualquiera de mis compañeros, olvídate de mí.

Darien sonrió al escuchar una maldición de parte de la rubia y luego un taconeo a través del pasillo, el único problema estaba entre sus piernas, tendría que darse una larga ducha fría.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Como les dije por Facebook este capítulo me tomó un poco más por las primeras escenas tanto el beso como la verdad que se reveló, inocentes creaturas creían que Neherenia era su esposa, no, no lo era. Así como la pequeña luciérnaga tampoco es su hija.**

**Sé que muchas ya comenzaron a odiar a Amy, quien ya comenzó a sacar sus garras.**

**Mary espero que hayas disfrutado el baile del Señor del antifaz, no tu Bunny aunque seguro lo hiciste, me refiero a la Mary preciosa que imaginaba a a nuestro pelinegro al ritmo de "provócame" de Chayanne, espero haberte sorprendido cumplido tus expectativas.**

**Lamento no poder responder sus reviews pero son casi las dos de la mañana y no me da tiempo, espero poder hacerlo en unas horas luego del trabajo, pero les agradezco enormemente su apoyo.**

**Que tengan buen inicio de semana, las mejores vibras.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

El ambiente en las inmediaciones de Luna plateada era realmente tenso, ninguno de los empleados que allí trabajaban querían cruzarse en el camino de la directora creativa y ser acreedor de su furia pero sobretodo su mal humor.  
Molly miraba divertida como Darien estaba de pie fuera de la oficina de Serena dudando si entrar o no.

—De verdad te compadezco —le sonrió la pelirroja desde su oficina —¿tienen junta hoy?

—Así es —tragó grueso, y es que él no había pensado que después de lo que había hecho como Endymion tendría que afrontar las consecuencias como Darien —tenemos que ver los avances de la campaña para el nuevo teléfono móvil que se lanzará al mercado.

—Es un cliente importante y dependemos de ello, sino fuera por eso te ayudaría a escapar de la fiera al menos por hoy que no la soporta ni su sombra.

—No entiendo como una persona tan pequeña como ella puede tener semejante carácter.

—Aunque no me lo creas no ha sido siempre así —suspiró con pesar —si la hubieses conocido antes no la reconocerías ahora.

Darien pensó que quizá Molly sabía algo que pudiese ayudarlo a entenderla mejor o a averiguar qué había ocurrido, se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio.

—Pero si fue por una época de rebeldía ya debería haber madurado ¿no? O ¿acaso un ex amor le rompió el corazón?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Nos conocemos desde niñas y puedo asegurarte que Serena nunca fue una chica rebelde, ni siquiera tras la separación de sus padres ni con el posterior matrimonio de su madre. Era muy tímida y reservada, pero muy dulce, nunca tuvo un novio ni mucho menos, había un chico que le gustaba, pero nunca nos dijo quién era.

Darien pensó en lo afortunado que había sido aquel chico por haber tenido el amor de su Luna. Pero también sentía su sangre bullir con la sola idea de que aquel infeliz la hubiese lastimado.

—Tal vez él tuvo algo que ver en su cambio.

—No. Ella no se atrevía siquiera a hablarle ni a decirle lo que sentía por temor a que la rechazara, solo se conformaba con verlo todos los días —sonrió con nostalgia, recordando como era antes su amiga—. Haruka y yo la convencimos para que nos llevara a verlo y le diéramos nuestra impresión de si se mostraba interesado en ella o no, pero Serena no llegó a nuestra cita por la noche nos envió un mensaje disculpándose porque tuvo que acompañar a su madre a un viaje de negocios, ella tiene una empresa de ropa de alta costura y constantemente esta viajado de una lado a otro a las semanas de la moda y eso —hizo una pausa y su rostro se ensombreció —pero la que regresó de aquel viaje fue otra Serena.

Darien la miró aturdido.

—¿Cambió así sin más? —inquirió con las cejas arqueadas.

—Sí Darien. Tratamos de averiguar si le ocurrió algo pero la respuesta siempre era la misma que se dio cuenta en ese viaje en compañía de su madre que no quería seguir siendo la misma ingenua a la que todos pisoteaban. Y por más que hemos intentado hacerla entrar en razón, ya ves que hasta hoy, no lo hemos conseguido.

—¿Crees que sea así, qué no le ocurrió nada para que cambiara de la noche a la mañana?

—Sinceramente no, Haruka y yo estamos convencidas de que hay muchas cosas que nos oculta, incluso como ahora que se ha estado quedando en el departamento de Haruka después de que llegó de su viaje, y por eso anda con ese humor, anoche la rechazaron y Haru se la llevó con ella, no la dejó ir tras alguna nueva conquista para —se sonrojó sin saber que decir —bueno tú me entiendes.

—Sí, más de lo que crees —sonrió al pensar que él era ese hombre que la tenía de tan mal humor.

—Lo que sí nos preocupa —sin tomarle verdadero sentido a lo último que dijo el pelinegro —es que apareció con ese golpe en el rostro, dijo que tropezó en el aeropuerto con una maleta y se golpeó al caer, pero Haru dice que ese golpe es de un puño y yo también creo lo mismo ¿no viste nada extraño cuando viniste a la entrevista?

Darien se sorprendió de que Serena les ocultara la verdad a sus amigas, si ella no les había dicho nada quién era él para hacerlo. Lo único que lo alegraba es que no había pasado la noche con ningún hombre.

—No Molly, no vi nada.

—Ojalá que los misterios que la rodean salgan a la luz o que confíe en nosotras —suspiró y de pronto se sonrojó —¡ay no sé por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto!, Serena va a matarme si se entera, promete que no dirás nada ¿sí?

—Puedes confiar en mi Molly, yo no diré nada.

—¿Qué no dirás y por qué se supone que Molly debería confiar en ti? —preguntó Haruka cruzada de brazos y apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, haciéndolos dar un saltó a ambos en sus asientos.

—¡Haruka Tenou deja la paranoia! —le reprochó Molly —lo que haya estado hablando con Darien no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Vaya parece que cabeza de bombón no es la única que esta falta de sexo! —dijo escondiéndose tras la pared del pasillo para esquivar una pelota antiestrés que Molly le lanzó.

—Voy a hablar con Michiru para que te de deje una semana en abstinencia.

—Mi Sirena nunca lo haría porque finalmente es una tortura para ella —le sonrió asomando la cabeza —por cierto Chiba, cabeza de bombón te espera.

Darien asintió y se puso de pie, le hizo un gesto a Molly y ella le respondió haciendo otro sobre su cuello como si fuese a degüello.

En cuanto Darien pasó junto a Haruka cruzaron miradas, ella lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados antes de que el pelinegro saliera de la oficina de Molly.

—Ya déjalo, estoy segura que es un buen hombre —le recriminó la pelirroja.

—Quizá tengas razón —dijo avanzando hasta ella y sentándose donde anteriormente había estado Darien —y hay algo que hace días me da vueltas en la cabeza y quiero comprobar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Espera, observa —dijo señalando la oficina de Serena, como todas las divisiones eran de vidrio y no había bajado las persianas se veía a la rubia hablando con Darien —y verás.

Molly los observó sin entender muy bien a qué se refería Haruka, pensado que definitivamente su amiga se estaba volviendo loca o su paranoia estaba alcanzando niveles desmesurados y fuera de toda lógica o nivel racional.

—Creo que deberías hacerte ver, estás mal amiga. Solo estaban hablando del proyecto, nuestra Sere descarga su mal humor con el pobre de Darien mientras él la mira... —la pelirroja calló abruptamente y parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿No como un trozo de carne sino con ternura, con adoración, o incluso con amor?

—¡Ay no!

—¡Ay sí! —exclamó dramáticamente Haruka —pero eso no es todo, ni lo más sorprendente observa a Serena.

Molly así lo hizo, centró su atención en la rubia, a simple vista cualquiera hubiese apreciado a Serena sentada en su escritorio y tras ella al pelinegro explicándole unas gráficas de las propuestas para la publicidad del nuevo teléfono móvil.

Pero Molly pudo apreciar mucho más que eso, no por nada la conocía desde hace años. A pesar de que parecía estar molesta y seguramente refutando cada idea de Darien, Molly reparó en algunos pequeños detalles, cada vez que él se acercaba a explicarle algo en las gráficas ella jugueteaba con su cabello o se mordía el labio, y ella bien sabía que eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente nerviosa o algo la perturbaba, aunque por increíble que pareciera esta vez no era por algo sino por alguien.

—¿Tú crees que...?—Molly dejó la pregunta en el aire, no era capaz de expresarlo en voz alta.

—Basándome en los hechos, sí. Ya me parecía extraña su actitud frente a él, que contrariamente a lo que siempre hace no hubiese hecho lo humanamente posible por conquistarlo y llevárselo a la cama, por el contrario saca a la luz su lado más oscuro como si quisiera mantenerlo lo más alejado posible.

—Darien es precisamente lo que nuestra Sere necesita, un buen hombre, trabajador, responsable —desvío la mirada de Haruka para centrarse en la pareja que se encontraba en la oficina frente a ellas y los observó ensoñadora —y ahora que los veo hacen una muy linda pareja. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

—Porque no haces más que pensar en el castaño musculin ese, creo que se te está contagiando lo de Serena, espero que cuando te acuestes con él se te pase es capricho.

—No es un musculin, además tiene nombre y es Neflyte, no porque a ti no te gusten los hombres todos son unos mafiosos, descerebrados o asesinos en serie.

—Sí, la verdad tienes razón —Molly la vio sorprendida —no es culpa de ellos sino de las mujeres que pierden la cabeza por ellos y por el amiguito que le cuelga entre las piernas y que tanto les gusta.

—¡Haruka! Por primera vez creo que Serena tiene razón y sí te hace falta disfrutar un poco del amiguito —dijo Molly haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—Búrlate lo que quieras pero no vengas después llorando como Magdalena porque desapareció de la faz de la tierra luego de que te acostaras con él.

—Procuraré de que no sea así, pero no estábamos hablando de mí si no de Serena, quizá deberíamos hablar con ella y...

—¡No, ni lo pienses!

—Pero por qué es la primera vez que la vemos así por alguien, la conoces ella va a hacer todo por mantenerlo lo más alejado de ella.

—Por lo mismo, porque la conozco sé que si le decimos algo o intentamos siquiera ayudarla quién pagará las consecuencias será Darien y ella misma, dejemos que el tiempo haga lo suyo.

Mientras ellas conversaban en la oficina del frente, Serena veía impresionada las gráficas que Darien le estaba presentando, había captado por completo los puntos básicos de cualquier anuncio de publicidad, es decir, la atención, el interés, el deseo y la acción de los consumidores a los que aquella campaña iba dirigida.

Había visto su trabajo estos días que llevaba en Luna Plateada y estaba más que satisfecha con su desempeño, él parecía leer su mente en cada proyecto que le encomendaba, como si supiese lo que ella estaba pensando, de lo que quería proyectar o esperaba de algún proyecto.

Pero a pesar de su competencia para el puesto que desempeñaba, nunca lo había elogiado, al contrario, siempre intentaba encontrar algún ínfimo detalle en su trabajo para menoscabarlo, pero inversamente a lo que ella esperaba, él nunca le había contestado ni refutado sus críticas, simplemente le respondía que haría los cambios pertinentes y horas más tarde llegaba con las correcciones que ella le había pedido.

Sabía que no se merecía que lo tratara de esa forma, pero cada vez que lo veía recordaba aquel beso que se habían dado. Nunca antes la habían besado así, nunca antes alguien había despertado en ella aquel tumulto de sensaciones que la perturbaban, con su sola presencia él lograba hacerlo, como ahora, que estaba tras de ella explicándole el concepto de la campaña.

No podía darse el lujo de prescindir de él, por algo lo había contratado, pero tampoco quería seguir teniéndolo cerca.

—Dime ¿qué te parece? —le preguntó Darien cerca del oído para provocarla.

—Bien —respondió nerviosa, intentando de normalizar su respiración.

—¿Bien? —cuestionó él, incorporando su tronco, estaba seguro de que había hecho un gran trabajo.

Serena aprovechó el movimiento de Darien para ponerse de pie y caminar detrás del escritorio para distraerse con la vista de Tokio que le ofrecía el gran ventanal de su oficina.

—Sí dije bien, pero… —Darien puso los ojos en blanco, debería haber esperado aquello —al hacer un anuncio publicitario no solamente se debe mencionar los beneficios y características de un producto o servicio, éste debe generar interés en el auditorio y hacer memorables los anuncios.

—Lo sé, pero ¿en verdad crees que esta propuesta no creará la expectación en el público y la necesidad por este nuevo teléfono?

—Es algo débil —dijo tajantemente —bien sabes que el trabajo del equipo creativo es un desafío o un reto para cada situación de marketing distinta y cada campaña o anuncio requiere un enfoque creativo distinto, teléfonos celulares hay por montones pero necesitamos hacer que la persona que vea este anuncio cree la necesidad por este producto.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Al desarrollar una estrategia creativa se deben correr riesgos creativos, crear una publicidad distinta y creativa, necesito que explotes más esta idea —dijo volteándose hacia él—, que quien vea esto sienta que tiene el mundo en sus manos.

—Bien —dijo tomando las gráficas que había quedado rezagadas en el escritorio —intentaré hacerlo mejor la próxima vez —indicó con cierto pesar, abriéndose paso para salir de allí.

Serena se sentía mal por tratarlo así, había realizado un magnífico trabajo que era casi inmejorable, y después de todo él la había ayudado desinteresadamente aquel día que Rubeus apareció en la empresa, incluso le había seguido el juego de que eran novios y la había protegido.

—Darien espera —dijo sin pensar antes de que él saliera de su oficina.

El pelinegro al escucharla se detuvo y se volteó a verla

—¿Si?

Serena sentía que aquellos ojos parecían querer escudriñarle el alma, la hacía sentir vulnerable y no le gustaba esa sensación.

—Yo… dile a Fiore que lo felicito por las gráficas; las ilustraciones y viñetas están excelentes.

—Lo siento pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué no? Están en la misma oficina.

—Porque no es su trabajo, sé que no es algo que me corresponde pero fui yo quien los hizo.

Definitivamente Serena no había esperado aquello, Darien Chiba era una verdadera caja de sorpresas, que no sabía si estaba dispuesta a descubrir. Serena iba a responderle cuando escuchó una voz conocida e inmediatamente alguien entró abruptamente.

—¡Bombón pensé que nunca regresaría a Tokio! —dijo un pelinegro de coleta sin pedir siquiera autorización para entrar avanzando hasta ella sin reparar en Darien.

—¿Qué haces aquí, por qué no me dijiste que llegabas hoy?

—Ya sabes como soy ¡Dios esas ojeras y esa cara solo dicen una cosa, falta de sexo! —la estrechó contra sí —pero tu querido Seiya ya está de regreso —señaló posando su mano tras su nuca para apoderarse de sus labios.

Aquel beso tomó por sorpresa, era la primera vez que no lo correspondía a su amante. Sus labios eran ardientes y fogosos, pero en ellos no encontraba la calidez que la boca de Darien le había entregado, desearía nunca haberlo besado porque no quería seguir reviviendo aquel beso y lo que le transmitió en él, algo que nunca antes había sentido hasta ese entonces y que después volvió a experimentar en los brazos del señor del antifaz, aunque solo fue por unos segundos pues la pasión rápidamente desplazó aquel sentimiento.

Darien observaba impactado como Serena, su Luna, era besada por aquel hombre, como poseía esos labios que tan solo la noche anterior habían sido suyos. Sentía como la sangre comenzaba a calentarse en sus venas, quería alejarlo de ella pero bien sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, así que solo apretó las gráficas contra su pecho, los observó por última vez y salió de allí.

.

.

.

Neflyte había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había visto su reloj en los últimos cinco minutos. Se sentía sumamente nervioso, jugueteaba con una servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa mientras tenía la vista fija en la entrada de la cafetería en la que se encontraba.

Sintió que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones cuando escuchó el tintineo de la campanilla ubicada en la puerta y vio a la pelirroja que lo tenía soñando despierto desde hace días.

Vio como recorría el lugar con sus ojos hasta que se encontraron con los suyos, de inmediato se ruborizó y le sonrió tímidamente mientras se acercaba hasta él. Neflyte se puso de pie cuando ella llegó hasta la mesa y besó su mejilla.

—Lamentó la demora pero tuve que resolver algo de última hora —se disculpó mientras Neflyte le acomodaba la silla para que ella tomara asiento —gracias, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

—No tanto —mintió para no hacerla sentir mal —por ti esperaría toda la vida manzanita.

—Seguro debes decirles eso a todas —dijo sonrojada.

—Sé que no me creerás pero no es así, la gente comúnmente piensa que soy un mujeriego debido a lo que me dedico, pero como dice mi querido amigo del antifaz somos stripper no gigolos, no voy a negarte que algunos de los chicos además del baile en algún show privado por un poco más de dinero ofrecen favores sexuales, pero yo no soy de esos, espero que me creas.

El camarero llegó en ese momento para pedir sus órdenes, ambos revisaron el menú y realizaron sus pedidos, los cuales llegaron a los pocos minutos.

—¿Por qué aceptaste tomarte un café conmigo?

—La verdad no lo sé, para serte sincera dudé mucho si venir o no.

—Ya que estamos hablando de sinceridad, yo también creí que no vendrías pero conservaba la esperanza de que volvieses por Elysion, me alegra que hayas venido.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—No lo estás haciendo ya —le sonrió —pregunta lo que quieras manzanita.

—Habiendo tantas profesiones ¿Por qué escogiste ser stripper?

—Es una larga historia, pero en resumen a Malachite lo conozco desde hace tiempo, él es amigo de Setsuna y me contactó por si me interesaba el trabajo, al principio me negué aunque la paga era buena, luego tenía mis dudas sobre si dar la prueba o no, había bailado alguna vez en la preparatoria pero lo que me animó a ir fue que mi ahijada, Rini, la sobrina de mi mejor amigo tiene leucemia, él necesitaba el dinero para costear el tratamiento y las estadías en el hospital, así que acepté para ayudarlo —se sentía mal al no poder decirle toda la verdad, pero no podía relacionar a Darien con Elysion, menos ahora que trabajaba con ella.

—¿Y te gusta tener que bailar para tantas mujeres mientras te… desnudas? —inquirió sonrojada revolviendo su café.

—Creí que solo era una pregunta manzanita —rió contagiándola también a ella —la verdad te vas acostumbrando como a cualquier trabajo, y bueno no es que me desnude por completo tampoco, es jugar un poco con las fantasías de las mujeres que van a vernos, aunque en ocasiones te olvidas que estas bailando para decenas de ellas y solo tienes ojos para una —dio viéndola fijamente.

—Yo no podría hacer algo así.

—Uno cree que no es capaz de muchas cosas pero a veces te sorprendes a ti mismo cuando te das cuenta de que eres capaz de hacerlas. Pero ya hemos hablado mucho de mí, cuéntame algo de ti.

—No hay mucho que contar, la verdad como diría Serena mi vida es bastante aburrida, de la casa al trabajo, del trabajo a la casa —se encogió de hombros.

—Y a Elysion no lo olvides.

—Bueno también a Elysion pero solo para ver a Michiru.

—¿Son amigas?

—Sí, ella es la novia de Haruka, una de mis mejores amigas, quizá la hayas visto cuando hemos ido.

—Debe ser la rubia de cabellos cenizas, he visto que ha ido algunas veces por Michiru. Y tu otra amiga, Serena ¿no? —Molly asintió —cuéntame de ella.

—Sé que ella ha estado acosando a Endymion, créeme que ella no es quien aparenta.

—Si lo dices tú que eres su amiga te creo, solo espero que no hayas aceptado venir a tomarte un café conmigo para obtener alguna información acerca del señor del antifaz de Elysion.

—No, claro que no.

—Me gustas manzanita —le confesó sin rodeos —me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi.

—Neflyte yo…

—Dame una oportunidad para que nos conozcamos mejor —dijo tomando su mano que estaba sobre la mesa y acarició su tersa piel con sus pulgares.

—No quiero juzgarte pero no creo que seas hombre de una sola mujer, además hay tantas que estarían dispuestas a todo por estar contigo.

—La única que me interesa eres tú. Te prometo que no quiero jugar contigo, me gustas enserio, por favor.

—Podemos seguir viéndonos pero como amigos.

—Me conformó con eso por ahora, solo dame la oportunidad de poder conquistarte.

Molly asintió provocando que Neflyte sonriera complacido.

.

.

.

Realizó el ultimo trazó y dejó el lápiz con el que estaba trabajando sobre la mesa, tomó la gráfica en sus manos y la alzó en el aire, dejándola frente a sus ojos, le dio una mirada y sonrió satisfecho con el resultado.

—Tenías razón mi Luna, espero que ahora si quedes satisfecha con esta propuesta —dijo sonriente para sí.

Dejó su trabajo sobre la mesa y miró el sencillo reloj que traía en su muñeca izquierda, eran casi las nueve, ya todos se habían ido hace horas, pero él se había quedado trabajando pues quería tener ese proyecto para mañana a primera hora y así sorprender a Serena. Se sacó los lentes y masajeó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, si se apuraba era posible que encontrara despierta a su pequeña, ya que hoy no tenía que ir al club.

Se quitó los audífonos, y es siempre le había gustado trabajar con música, porque lo inspiraba y relajaba a la vez. Estiró su cuello moviendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, estaba realmente cansado, pero el resultado valía la pena, esperaba que al menos está vez Serena elogiara su trabajo. Terminó de ordenar su escritorio y guardar las cosas que estaban sobre este, ahora solo debía llevar las gráficas a la oficina de su Luna para que las viera a primera hora de la mañana y así lo hizo.

Salió de su oficina en dirección a la de Serena, vio que tenía las persianas abajo pero se filtraba luz entre estas, sonrió pensando que ella también debía haberse quedado trabajando y esta podía ser la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella a solas.

Pero la sonrisa que llevaba se desvaneció de sus labios cuando escuchó la risa de Serena y la de un hombre. Sintió que el aire desaparecía a su alrededor, avanzó aturdido los metros que le quedaban para llegar hasta la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta.

Si haberla visto besándose con otro esta mañana le había afectado enormemente, verla ahora semidesnuda en brazos de aquel sujeto en las mismas condiciones lo destrozaba por completo. Una cosa era saber que tenía varios amantes, pero otra muy diferente era verla él mismo con uno de ellos.

Ni siquiera sentía rabia en ese momento sino un profundo dolor en su corazón. Quizá solo había sido un estúpido que solo la había idealizado, probablemente no quedaba nada en ella de aquella niña que él había amado, que aun ahora seguía amando y que había soñado con traer de regreso.

Haberla besado había hecho tangible todo lo que llevaba años sintiendo por ella, todos sus anhelos y sentimientos habían sido depositados en aquel beso, y aunque ella en primera instancia no le había respondido, terminó rindiéndose ante la expresión de su amor. La había sentido estremecerse en sus brazos, estaba convencido en ese momento que no era por la situación por la presencia de su hermanastro sino por lo que aquel beso les transmitía a ambos.

Se le contrajo el estómago y su respiración era errática, tuvo que llevarse el puño a la boca para acallar el gemido que luchaba por salir de sus labios mientras sentía que la bilis subía por su garganta. Quería salir de allí, olvidarse de ella, sacarla de su de su mente pero en especial de su corazón, el único problema era que no estaba seguro si podría hacerlo. Y contrariamente a lo que pretendía e incapaz de apartar la mirada contempló la complicidad de aquellos amantes y se quedó ahí en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo escuchando lo que hablaban.

—Deberíamos haber ido a la oficina de Tenou, le hubiese dejado un regalito —dijo el pelinegro de coleta tomando el preservativo que había utilizado hace un momento para arrojarlo al bote de la basura.

—No digas estupideces Seiya —le reprochó Serena poniéndose la falda tubo color gris —porque no solo te mata a ti sino también a mí.

—Te dije que deberíamos haber ido a tu departamento bombón, o si no querías ir allá por ultimo a un hotel, pero como siempre eres tan insaciable que no podías a esperar a tenerme dentro ti, sé que soy irresistible pero no pensé que tanto —dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Irresistible? ¡Un idiota, un soberbio eso es lo que eres! —le refutó lanzándole su camisa negra a la cara.

—Pero ya hablando en serio —retiró la prenda de su rostro y comenzó a colocársela —¿Qué tienes?, te siento no sé cómo decirlo… extraña… ausente.

—Nada, solo es imaginación tuya —respondió mordiéndose el labio mientras se calzaba.

—Estabas pensando en alguien más, no me lo niegues, es la primera vez que lo haces —aseguró rascándose la cabeza—. Dime quién es, acaso caíste en las redes del amor.

—¡Claro que no! Ya sabes que el amor y yo no somos compatibles, lo único que me interesa de un hombre es eso —dijo apuntando a su entrepierna —no su corazón ni ninguna de esas cursilerías.

Darien, que seguía fuera de la oficina atento a su conversación, tenía ganas de entrar y decirle que era una mentirosa, que él había visto otra cosa en sus ojos, que lo había sentido en su piel, en sus labios. No podía haber sido solo producto de su imaginación, aunque ella lo negara fehacientemente y si bien él sentía un profundo dolor y decepción en ese momento, sabía que su Luna estaba confinada en algún lugar del interior de la mujer que estaba dentro de aquella oficina.

—Sí tú lo dices —dijo Seiya volteándose para buscar sus zapatos, hasta que algo en la puerta llamó su atención —¡vaya! Veo que tenemos compañía —alzó las cejas viendo a Darien.

Al escucharlo, Serena que estaba abotonando su diáfana camisa de seda se volteó encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba ver.

Su mirada siempre había sido cálida y dulce hacia ella, incluso en los momentos en que lo trataba injustamente, menoscabando su trabajo, pero nunca antes la había visto como lo hacía ahora.

Contrariamente a lo que ella hubiese esperado no la veía avergonzado por haberla encontrado así, ni tampoco burlón sino que en sus ojos se veían reflejados sentimientos que la hacían estremecer. No era la primera vez que afrontaba una situación como esta, decenas de veces había sido descubierta por Haruka, Molly o algún desconocido en un lugar público, pero sí era la primera vez que una mirada le afectaba tanto, haciendo que algo se removiera en su interior.

No quería que siguiera viéndola de esa forma, tenía aquellos zafiros clavados en ella y no quería ver esa expresión en sus ojos, en su rostro, por lo que desvío su mirada y reparó en lo que traía en sus manos, lo que solo la hizo sentir más culpable, sabía que su sobrina estaba enferma y seguramente deseaba estar con ella, en cambio se había quedado trabajando hasta esa hora en algo que no necesitaba mejoras.

—Llegaste tarde si querías unírtenos —ironizó Seiya dado al completo y tenso silencio que se había formado —aunque he de confesar que prefiero los tríos con dos mujeres, pero si es por complacer a bombón —se encogió de hombros —por mí no hay problema. ¿Qué dices? —inquirió acercándose hacia ella y abrazándola por la espalda.

—¡Seiya ya cállate quieres!

—Solo bromeo bombón —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Lamento la interrupción —dijo impertérrito Darien, pero solo de apariencia porque por dentro se sentía lacerado —no sabía que estaban aquí, solo venía a dejar el proyecto —añadió agachándose y dejándolo en el suelo junto a la puerta —buenas noches.

Darien la miró por última vez, les dio la espalda y cerró los ojos un momento, con la absurda esperanza de que lo detuviera si para ella había significado algo aquel beso, pero sabía que era imposible así que se fue de allí.

Serena al verlo avanzar abrió la boca para detenerlo pero inmediatamente se tragó sus palabras, no tenía por qué hacerlo ni por qué darle explicaciones, apenas lo conocía, no era nadie en su vida, apenas habían compartido un beso.

Un beso en el que no podía dejar de pensar, que de solo recordarlo le erizaba la piel.

En solo unos días con tan solo su presencia y un beso, él había puesto su mundo de cabeza y sus sentidos en alerta. No, ella no podía permitírselo, no era lo suficientemente buena para él ni para nadie, lo único que podía entregarle a un hombre era su cuerpo.

—Estás temblando bombón —señaló Seiya cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos y apretándola contra su pecho —¿tienes frío?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —dijo zafándose de su agarre caminó hasta la puerta y alzó las gráficas para verlas, al hacerlo se quedó sin aliento.

Estaba segura que lo que Darien le había mostrado esta mañana era inmejorable pero se había equivocado. El uso de colores, el diseño, el eslogan era simplemente perfecto.

—¡Vaya, tiene talento el novato! —exclamó Seiya tras ella —¡Esto es magnífico!.

Serena sin prestarle atención a su amante avanzó hasta su escritorio y dejó el trabajo que Darien había realizado sobre este.

—Me voy al departamento de Haru —anunció la rubia tomando su bolsa —nos vemos mañana.

—Creí que iríamos a algún hotel —siseó con una ceja enarcada.

—Otro día, ahora estoy cansada. Nos vemos mañana y por favor llega temprano —indicó para luego salir de allí.

Una vez en su auto veía como las luces de las farolas tillaban a su paso, iba pensando en mil cosas hasta que se percató que había tomado el camino equivocado, no iba en dirección a la casa de Haruka sino hasta la parada del autobús y se descubrió escudriñando las calles en busca de algo o más bien de alguien. Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar sus pensamientos, apretó con fuerza el volante y giro en la próxima avenida para encausar su rumbo.

No había pasado una buena noche y la anterior tampoco lo había sido, así lo delataban las ojeras que tenía bajo sus ojos y que en vano intentó cubrir con maquillaje. Primero tras el rechazo de parte del objeto de su deseo, Endymion el Señor del antifaz, dejándola como el mismo Etna por aquella pasión contenida y luego se había desvelado por lo ocurrido en su oficina la noche anterior.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la mirada contrariada y flageladora de Darien se forjaba en su mente, sus ojos zafiro sin ese brillo natural la veían completamente apagados y abatidos, luchó con borrar esa imagen pero fue en vano porque no consiguió lograr su propósito, dado que él seguía inundando sus pensamientos tras sus parpados cerrados. No entendía por qué la había mirado de esa forma, así como tampoco por qué a ella le había perturbado a tal grado.

Apenas lo conocía, en su vida no era más que uno de los empleados que trabajaba para ella, no significaba nada, no podía significar nada. Pero aun así sentía que su mente se aventuraba en el laberinto de forma inconsciente, intentando huir de las respuestas de sus sentidos y de su cuerpo ante el misterio que era para ella Darien Chiba.

Aparcó en la plaza que tenían reservada para ella en el estacionamiento ubicado en el subterráneo del edificio donde estaban las oficinas de su empresa, tomó su cartera que estaba en el asiento del copiloto y bajó de su vehículo, sincronizó la alarma y se dirigió a tomar el elevador.

Hoy le esperaba un día muy pesado, no solo en lo laboral sino también porque no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarse a Darien, tenían que discutir el proyecto que este había realizado, debían mostrarle la propuesta a los gerentes de la compañía de teléfonos móvil y si estaban de acuerdo comenzar la etapa de producción, tanto para la publicidad televisada como la impresa. Necesitaba unas buenas dosis de café.

Se apoyó en la pared del fondo del elevador cuando ingresó a este y dejó descansar su cuerpo en está cerrando los ojos mientras las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse. Repentinamente escuchó que las portillas metálicas chochaban con algo, abrió los ojos con la vista fija en el suelo percatándose de que había un zapato en medio de estas que impidió que se cerrasen y que por el contrario volviesen a abrirse.

Un escalofrió la recorrió por completo y sentía como su corazón se para en seco, su mente está en blanco y a la es un impetuoso nido de pensamientos.

Un escalofrío de odio recorre su cuerpo e impregna su alma, pero el miedo cae con fuerza sobre sus hombros y azota su cuerpo por completo, como si quisiese esconderse en él paralizándola por del todo, más aun al ver como se acercaba a ella y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para moverse, hizo el intento de esquivarlo para pasar junto a él y salir de allí, pero Rubeus fue más rápido y la agarró fuertemente de los hombros y la azotó contra la pared del fondo mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban dejándolos confinados en ese pequeño espacio.

—Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver —dijo clavándole las uñas sobre la piel —dime ¿Dónde está ahora ese noviecito tuyo para que te defienda?

—Suéltame infeliz —gimoteó adolorida.

—Sabes a la perfección que conmigo no se juega maldita zorra —gruñó llevando una mano hasta su cuello y cerrándola alrededor de este ejerciendo presión levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

Serena cerró los ojos sintiendo como su aliento golpeaba contra su rostro.

—Déjame —Serena llevó sus manos hasta los brazos de Rubeus enterrándole sus unas en la carne pero ni aun así conseguía que la soltara.

Su rostro perdió casi por completo el color, jadeaba intentando respirar mientras daba patadas al aire, forcejeó con él pero solo conseguía que la presión en su cuello fuese mayor, poco a poco comenzaba a sentir que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

—Sabes de sobra que las cosas se hacen como yo digo, así que escúchame bien, estamos de regreso en Tokio y tu madre está allá arriba viene a invitarte a ti y al estúpido ese de tu novio a un almuerzo familiar —escupió —más te vale que asistas porque estará uno principales inversionistas de Londres que ha investigado todo de nosotros y pidió que estuvieras allí.

—Púdrete —masculló casi sin aliento.

—Sabes que tengo el poder de destruirte, sí no quieres que tu empresa se vaya a la quiebra por falta de clientes o que les pase algo a tus amiguitas o incluso a tu noviecito vas a ir este fin de semana, como también hay otras formas en que puedo cobrarme tu atrevimiento —amenazó desviando su mirada hasta su escote y luego soltándola para que sus pies pisaran nuevamente el suelo en el preciso momento que el elevador se detenía y sonaba la campañilla.

Serena jadeaba intentando recobrar el aliento apoyada en la pared del ascensor, en posición algo encorvada masajeó su cuello con manos temblorosas.

—¿No vienes hermanita? —dijo Rubeus divertido fuera del ascensor.

Serena quería marcar el primer piso y salir huyendo de allí, pero sabía que Rubeus no amenazaba en vano, era capaz de hacer un escándalo ahí mismo e incluso estaba consciente de que él y su padre tenían las influencias, el poder y el dinero como para acabar con lo que había forjado con tanto esfuerzo junto a Haruka y Molly maldecía la hora en que su madre se había casado con Sabio.

A duras penas salió del ascensor agradeciendo que no hubiese mucha gente a esa hora ya que entraban más tarde y que Haruka haya tenido un compromiso porque se hubiese desatado la tercera guerra mundial.

Entró a su oficina encontrándose con su madre, siempre tan elegantemente vestida con su aire snob, sentada en uno de los sillones esperándola, si no hubiese sido porque estaba tan agitada en ese momento se habría reído ya que si su madre supiese lo que ella hizo la noche anterior en ese mismo sillón con Seiya seguramente no estaría sentada allí.

—Serena que bueno que llegas —dijo Ikuko poniéndose de pie, su mirada cambio a una turbada —estas muy pálida ¿te sientes bien?

—Ya la conoces Ikuko —contestó por ella Rubeus —salió sin desayuno como siempre.

—No sé qué haces aquí —espetó Serena —creí que les había dejado claro que no quería tener ninguna relación con ustedes, deberían haberse quedado en Londres.

—No te veo hace años y lo único que haces es reclamarme.

—Si por mi fuera hubiese seguido sin verte por otros mil años.

—No puedes seguir molesta por un malentendido que pasó hace tantos años.

—¡Qué demonios quieres!

—Tuvimos que volver porque la central de Tokio necesita que Sabio este aquí ahora que se están expandiendo, este fin de semana vendrán unos inversionistas y pidieron explícitamente que estés allí.

Rubeus la miró amenazante.

—Ya hable con ella cuando me la topé en el ascensor, ella irá.

—Bien. Rubeus me comentó que conoció a tu novio, sé que trabaja aquí ¿no piensas presentármelo?

Como si lo hubiesen invocado Darien apareció en la entrada de la oficina.

—Serena disculpa por interrumpir pero… —calló al ver a Rubeus.

Darien no había querido verla hasta ese momento, pero como la presencia de ese hombre lo puso en alerta, centró su mirada en la rubia encontrándola completamente pálida, se fijó en su cuello y vio unas marcas sobre su nívea piel, sintió que la sangre le hervía de tan solo pensar que ese imbécil le hubiese hecho daño una vez más.

—Precisamente él es el novio de tu hija mi querida Ikuko —dijo Rubeus.

Ikuko observó detenidamente a Darien, viéndolo de pies a cabeza. Terminado su escrutinio hizo un mohín.

Pero Darien no le prestó atención ni a Rubeus ni a la mujer que lo estaba escrudiñando, su vista estaba fija en la de Serena, sus se veían una vez más angustiados, llenos de miedo y casi suplicantes. No supo en que momento había llegado hasta ella y la abrazaba contra su pecho, depositó un dulce beso en su coronilla y ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

Los brazos de Darien eran el único lugar en el mundo donde quería estar en ese momento, era tan cálido como el sol. Se acurrucó contra su pecho sintiendo como el acariciaba su espalda para calmarla. No sabía si era porque ya la había ayudado una vez pero en sus brazos se sentía segura.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Alguien se ofrece a consolar a Darien? Perdieron su turno, esta pseudo escritora ya lo hizo.**

**Primero que todo sé que a muchos les puede parecer chocante está Serena, pero mujeres como ella existen. Sé que Darien siempre ocupa el lugar del sexy, rico y mujeriego pero esta vez quería apostar por algo diferente. Ténganle paciencia a Serena, ella tiene su propio antifaz, además ya ven que aunque no quiera no puede sacarse a cierto pelinegro de la cabeza y no me refiero al señor del antifaz.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.**

**A los que tienen cuenta les respondo por PM y los que no por aquí:**

**Crisely:** hola nena sí lo hiciste bien y se publicó tu mensaje, gracias por darte el trabajo de buscar el video, la verdad fue para complacer a una amiga, intenté al menos plasmar la vestimenta y algunos pasos, porque no eran nada fácil de describir, pero me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Johana:** amiga no será muy pronto para matar a Amy? Sí ya les había dicho que esta Serena es muy distinta a la que estamos acostumbradas pero todo tendrá su razón de ser. Besos enormes hasta Colombia.

**bonny83:** Sé que la mayoría lo pensaba y acuso culpabilidad porque quise hacer que así pareciera pero no, es su sobrina, pero como bien dijo padre es el que cría y Rini así lo siente, él es su padre. Gracias por tus palabras, aun no tengo claro cuando se sabrá por qué el cambio de Serena.

**maria paolini: **nena sé que no lo esperabas pero ya ves, guarda tu instinto asesino para más adelante. Qué bueno que te gustó el beso, creo que me emocioné al escribirlo y en cuanto al castigo para Sere también terminó siéndolo para Darien.

**Guest:** sí algunas cosas comenzaron a aclararse, qué bueno que te hay gustado.

**marisol ayde:** hermosa me alegra que te haya gustado, si en el anterior querías matar a Rubeus creo que se quedó corto para este ¿no?. Yo también quiero un señor del antifaz personal.

**Que tengan buen inicio de semana, las mejores vibras.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció.**

**Se les quiere.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

.

.

.

Podría parecer un estúpido a la vista de cualquiera, que luego de recibir vez tras vez las constantes críticas a su trabajo pero sobre todo después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el haberla visto en brazos de otro, hubiese prácticamente corrido a estrecharla entre sus brazos para refugiarla en ellos. Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer si él la amaba con tal intensidad que simplemente no podía dejarla sola, no cuando la veía tan frágil, no cuando ese hombre estaba ahí asechándola.

Acarició su cuello con ternura para tranquilizarla y a continuación le dirigió una acusadora e intimidante mirada al hombre que estaba frente ellos, pero este solo sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia.

—Como siempre hijita queriendo llamar la atención —dijo Ikuko viendo con desdén a Darien —pero es tu vida y puedes hacer de ella lo que quieras, los estaré esperando a ambos el sábado a la hora del almuerzo —añadió tomando su bolsa y saliendo de la oficina.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que no faltes —le advirtió Rubeus antes de salir tras Ikuko.

Contrariamente a lo que Darien pensaba, en vez de que Serena se alejara cuando ellos se fueron, se aferró más a él. Sin poder contenerse la estrechó contra sí, no quería aprovecharse de su susceptibilidad en ese momento pero necesitaba tenerla cerca, necesitaba expresarle lo mucho que la amaba, declararle de alguna forma que si ella se lo permitía él la protegería del tal Rubeus y de quien fuera.

Por otro lado Serena era consciente que no lo había tratado bien en los últimos días pero se sentía perturbada ante su presencia, algo en el rose de su piel se le hacía familiar y la hacía vibrar. Su aroma entre una mezcla de perfume amaderado y canela le invadió los sentidos junto con su calidez, que le traspasaba cada fibra de su piel y avivaba su interior, queriendo llegar hasta el último rincón de su ser.

Alzó la cabeza desde su pecho para verlo, pero esta vez no la veían como ayer, sino como siempre lo habían hecho. La forma en que la miraba la hacía sentirse indefensa, expuesta a él, como si quisiese penetrar en su alma, en lo más profundo su interior en busca de su olvidado corazón.

No, él no podía, no debía hacerlo.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, ciñéndola por la cintura, rozando su nariz con la de ella, mientras sus manos se abrazaban a su cuerpo, atrayéndola al suyo, provocándole una marea de sentimientos que no deseaba experimentar. Su cálido aliento golpeando contra sus labios a tan solo escasos centímetros de los suyos era una clara invitación a ser besados, provocándose que se debatiera entre dejarse llevar por aquel momento o alejarlo de una vez y para siempre de ella.

Los labios de Darien estaban por unirse a los suyos y ella no hacía nada por impedirlo, sintió un suave rose sobre estos haciéndola estremecer.

—Serena vi a tu ma… —Molly que había entrado a la oficina se calló al ver la escena frente a ella provocando que la pareja se separara inmediatamente —¡ay Dios!, yo…yo… lo siento las persianas están abajo y no vi… yo… ay no quería interrumpir.

—No interrumpes nada —afirmó jadeante Serena —y sí mi madre estuvo aquí.

—Casi me fui de bruces cuando la vi saliendo con Rubeus ¿ya se reconciliaron?

—No, Ikuko solo vino a exigirme que fuera este sábado a un almuerzo con un nuevo inversionista.

—Supongo que no irás.

—Eso quisiera —Serena soltó un suspiro —pero tengo que ir.

—Tenemos que ir —rectificó Darien, Molly lo miró confusa —si mal no escuche dijo que nos esperaba a los dos este sábado.

—Darien no es necesario, agradezco tu ayuda pero…

—Molly podrías dejarnos a solas —le pidió Darien interrumpiendo a Serena.

—¿Eh? Claro —dijo saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al ver que Molly se fue, dejándolos nuevamente a solas, volvió a acercarse a ella.

—No sé qué está ocurriendo, no sé por qué reaccionas como ahora cada vez que ese idiota está cerca de ti, ya la otra vez te golpeó y mira ahora como te dejó el cuello ¿Por qué fue él verdad? —Serena desvió la mirada —te pregunté si él tuvo algo que ver y no me mientas.

—Sí fue él —admitió Serena —me lo encontré en el ascensor, pero no quiero hablar de esto Darien, ya te dije que no es necesario que vayas.

—Ni pienses que voy dejarte sola, menos si ese imbécil va a estar cerca de ti.

—Lamento haberte metido en esto pero te pido que no te involucres más. No necesito que nadie me defienda, yo puedo cui…

—Ya te dije que no voy a dejarte sola —dijo tajante—, si no me permites que vaya contigo entonces le diré a Haruka o a Molly que lo hagan —la chantajeó, sabía que se estaba sobrepasando pero no iba a permitir que su hermanastro la volviese a lastimar

—¡Ya no soy una cría de la que deban cuidar!

—¿No? Pues en este momento lo pareces. Seguramente ellas querrán acompañarte más aún si se enteran que Rubeus te ha golpeado dos veces en los últimos días ¿Por qué se lo ocultaste a tus amigas?

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —le gritó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por haberlo hecho —lo siento, pero es que no eres nadie en mi vida como para cuestionarme.

—Sí tienes razón, no soy nadie para ti —reconoció con evidente pesar—, pero aun así me preocupas y no voy a permitir que ese imbécil vuelva a golpearte —se acercó hasta ella y la tomó suavemente de los hombros, la sintió estremecer e inmediatamente ella desvió su mirada.

—No creo que vuelva a hacerlo —dijo mirando sus pies.

—Mírame Serena —le pidió suavemente, pero seguía con la vista fija en el suelo —por favor mírame —ella alzó la vista prendiéndose de aquellos zafiros —no estás sola, no pienso dejarte sola en esto.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi cuando no he hecho más que ser injusta contigo?

«Porque te amo, te amo desde hace años y ahora que te encontré no voy a volver a perderte» quiso decirle.

—Nos vemos el sábado al medio día en el parque número diez —respondió eludiendo su pregunta y girando sobre sus talones para salir de allí.

Serena se quedó ahí de pie, completamente aturdida. Si lo había encarado es porque había esperado una respuesta pero Darien solo había rehuido el tema, ¿Qué más le daba a ella las razones que él tuviese? Pero si así era y realmente no le importaba por qué entonces estaba impaciente y a la expectativa de su respuesta durante unos segundos que para ella parecieron una enormidad. Y no solo eso, si Molly no hubiese entrado a su oficina ella habría permitido que la besara nuevamente, y peor aún, algo en su interior lo había deseado.

—No Serena, no puedes, no debes —se dijo a sí misma —debes mantenerlo lejos de ti.

No, ella no podía permitirse sentir nada por él, ni por ningún hombre. Nada que no fuese la búsqueda de placer o calmar su deseo, aunque algo, en lo más profundo de su ser anhelara más que eso.

.

.

.

Serena sentía las miradas de Haruka y Molly, habían pasado a comer algo después del trabajo para relajarse y es que había sido un día agotador, pero para su buena suerte la campaña que había realizado Darien, como ella lo esperaba, había sido un éxito rotundo, dejando más que complacidos a los representantes de la compañía de telefonía que habían confiado en Luna Plateada para realizar aquel proyecto.

Y debido al éxito que habían tenido Serena había propuesto que fuesen a celebrar, aunque Darien, quien por cierto tenía le mérito de todo por ser el artífice y mente creativa de la campaña, se había disculpado diciendo que tenía que llegar temprano a casa para estar con su sobrina, así que solo Haruka, Molly y ella habían pasado a un sushi bar.

Si bien ninguna de las dos le había dicho nada, Serena estaba segura que Molly debía haberle dicho algo a Haruka de lo ocurrido esa mañana en su oficina. Lo único que no entendía es que hasta el momento Haruka no le haya reprochado nada.

—¿Van a dejar de verme así? —inquirió reparando en ambas y luego fijó su mirada en la pelirroja —le fuiste con el chisme ¿verdad?

—¿Chisme? —Molly se llevó un sushi a la boca —¿qué chisme? —se hizo a desentendida.

—Te conozco Molly y también a ti Haruka —dijo tomando una pieza, la untó en la salsa de soja y se la llevó a la boca —esas caras no son porque sí.

—Y yo también te conozco y sé que eso que tienes en el cuello no es alergia —le dijo Haruka, dejando los palillos sobre la mesa —es más, esta mañana no lo tenías así, ¿Quién fue cabeza de bombón?

—Deja tu paranoia Haru, ya te dije que solo es alergia por un collar que me puse esta mañana, como me dio comezón me rasqué y por eso me quedó así.

—Serena dinos la verdad, no quieras vernos las cara —la instó Molly —¿Qué no entiendes que queremos ayudarte? Pero tú no nos dejas, te cierras y no confías en nosotras.

—¿Fue Chiba? —le preguntó Haruka apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y acercándose a ella —él era el único que llegó antes que Molly, dime si fue él porque te juro que lo mato.

—¡No! ¡Darien no tiene nada que ver! Él solo me ha ayudado. Haruka por favor no empieces.

—¿Ayudarte? ¿Ayudarte en qué, a bajarte la calentura? —le reprochó sin pensar en lo que decía, pero la actitud de Serena la exasperaba —¿no has tenido suficiente ya?

—Haruka tranquilízate —le pidió Molly posando su mano sobre su brazo —estás muy alterada.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando! —le dijo Serena con los ojos cristalizados, era la primera vez que Haruka le hablaba así —¡no tienes idea!

—Pues no cabeza de bombón no tengo idea ¿y sabes por qué no tengo idea? —Serena no respondió —¿no sabes? Pues te voy a decir por qué, si no tengo idea de lo que ocurre contigo es porque hay veces como ahora que no te reconozco, que no sé quién eres.

—Haruka por favor —Molly aumentó la presión sobre su brazo —Serena trata de entender, estamos preocupadas por ti.

—Dime ¿ya te aburriste de Kou y vas a reemplazarlo por Chiba como tu nuevo juguete? El favorito claro, porque no es el único.

—Creí que eran mis amigas a pesar de todo —dijo con voz temblorosa —pero ahora me doy cuenta lo que en verdad piensan de mí, sobretodo tú Haruka —tomó su bolsa y se puso de pie —sí tienes razón y puede que me haya acostado con la mayoría de la sociedad masculina de Japón, pero a Darien no lo metas en esto, a él no.

Serena salió de allí con un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Prácticamente corrió hasta su coche y arrancó haciendo rechinar las llantas. Las palabras de Haruka le habían dolido, nunca antes le había hablado así, nunca antes la había tratado de esa manera, pero en el fondo sabía que ella era la única culpable, no solo por su actitud sino también porque habían muchas cosas que les había ocultado y no es que no confiara en ellas pero es que simplemente no podía, era más fuerte que ella misma.

Condujo sin rumbo fijo, sintiendo que llevaba un gran peso a cuestas. Su día ya había comenzado mal con el encuentro con Rubeus en el ascensor, ver a su madre y lo ocurrido con Darien, había estado a punto de besarla, ponía su mundo de cabeza y cuando le preguntaba por qué lo hacía, él se iba dejándola prácticamente con la palabra en la boca. Y como la fresa del pastel para acabar su día había discutido con Haruka.

Llegó hasta un mirador en la bahía donde aparcó y bajó del auto. La fría brisa nocturna golpeó su rostro, por lo que se arrebujó en su abrigo y se sentó en una banca apostada allí.

Mil pensamientos golpeaban su cabeza y mil recuerdos la azotaban mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas. Era en estos momentos cuando más sola se sentía, cuando quería olvidar y la única forma de hacerlo era en los brazos de algún hombre.

Ella misma decía no creer en el amor, pero en el fondo en cada uno buscaba sentirse amada, deseada, que la hicieran vibrar y sentirse viva, pero lo único que obtenía era placer, goce y satisfacción para su cuerpo, pero su alma quedaba tan o más destrozada de lo que estaba. Ella no podía amar, no era digna del amor de nadie, estaba vacía, completamente vacía.

La imagen de Darien de pronto se formó en su cabeza, de inmediato su calidez la invadía, al igual que esa sensación de protección y seguridad que solo él le brindaba; pero no debía hacerlo, no podía permitirse pensar en él, pero aun contra su voluntad su inconsciente lo hacía.

Luego de un largo rato regresó hasta su automóvil y condujo hasta el único lugar donde creía podría olvidar.

.

.

.

Había sido un largo día, en el que no había dejado de pensar en su Luna, lo ocurrido en la mañana lo había dejado con un amargo sabor de boca. No lograba entender por qué Serena no hacía nada contra ese imbécil, parecía que todo su temerario carácter desaparecía como por arte de magia ante su presencia. No le importaba si le permitía o no que cuidara de ella, iba a hacerlo de todas formas.

Haberla tenido en sus brazos había apagado toda la tristeza con la que cargaba desde la noche anterior cuando la había visto con Seiya. Haber sentido que en ese momento era a él y no a otro a quien necesitaba y que era en sus brazos donde quería estar no tenía precio.

Sabía que aunque no fuese capaz de reconocerlo a ella le pasaba igual, lo sentía en la forma en la que su piel respondía a la suya, en la que se estremecía ante su toque, lo había visto en sus ojos cuando había rozado sus labios y en ese momento la hubiese besado con tal intensidad, que seguramente no hubiese querido que lo volviese a hacer ningún otro, si tan solo Molly no los hubiese interrumpido.

Cuando le preguntó porque la protegía y quería cuidar de ella simplemente no pudo responderle, no quería mentir pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad si lo hacia ella saldría huyendo o lo alejaría definitivamente de ella. Primero necesitaba que confiara en él, formar parte de su vida y cuando ya fuese demasiado tarde para alejarlo le diría que la amaba.

Le gustaría haber ido con ellas a celebrar el éxito de la campaña que él había realizado si no hubiese tenido que ir al club hoy, y como ayer había llegado tarde, quería pasar unas horas con su luciérnaga antes de irse a Elysion.

El abrazo con el que Rini lo recibió en cuanto llegó, borró todas sus preocupaciones y pensamientos.

—Te extrañe mucho, mucho —dijo Rini soltándolo y abriendo sus bracitos —así de grande.

—Yo también mi pequeña luciérnaga —enmarcó su rostro y depositó un beso en su coronilla —¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?

—Bien solo que me aburro aquí sola, pero la señora Mayako dijo que mañana haría galletas ¿me dejas ayudarle? Dice que no puede sola y que necesita que alguien las decore.

—Claro que puedes hermosa —le sonrió.

—Gracias papi —dijo abrazándolo, Darien correspondió al abrazo, ya se había dado por vencido con respecto a que Rini lo llamara así —hoy te ves feliz, ¿ya no estás triste como anoche?

—No, ya no mi pequeña.

—Que bien —le sonrió —¿crees que a Luna le gusten las galletas?

—Supongo que sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque quiero que le lleves unas, le voy a decir a la señora Mayako que hagamos unas en forma de luna y las voy a decorar muy bonitas para que se las des. También le hice un dibujo —bajó su mirada a sus pies mientras los movía nerviosa.

—¿A sí? —Rini asintió —¿podrías mostrármelo?

—Sí —dijo corriendo hasta la mesa y escondió el block de dibujo tras su cuerpecito —pero creo que no es tan lindo como los tuyos.

—Tú también dibujas muy bien y eso que solo eres una niña, anda enséñamelo —ella extendió el dibujo y cerró sus ojos.

Rini había dibujado a Serena como una hermosa princesa, con un largo vestido blanco y con el mismo peinado con el que él solía dibujarla y que ahora él le hacía a Rini.

—Ves, no dices nada, me quedó horrible.

—¡Claro que no! Eres una gran artista —Rini lo miró ilusionada —está tan hermoso como ella.

—Ahora que trabajas con ella ¿le dijiste que la amas?

—No —suspiró.

—¿Por qué no?

—No es tan fácil pequeña. Por cierto mañana no voy a poder estar contigo a la hora del almuerzo porque tengo que acompañarla a un compromiso.

—¿Puedo acompañarlos? —le preguntó con ilusión —prometo que me portaré bien.

—Lo siento luciérnaga pero será una reunión de adultos, vas a aburrirte, pero te prometo que te recompensaré por la tarde e iremos al parque.

—¿Luna también irá?

—Serena, Rini, se llama Serena y no, no creo que pueda acompañarnos.

—Está bien —dijo con tristeza —y yo que quería decirle que eres el mejor papá del mundo para que se enamore de ti.

Darien sonrió y la abrazó contra su pecho.

—Te quiero pequeña.

Amy que había estado escuchando la conversación que ambos sostenían, respiró hondo antes de entrar en la habitación.

—Darien llegaste temprano hoy —dijo como si nada la peli azul.

—Sí quería estar un rato con mi pequeña luciérnaga antes de irme.

—¿Y mi padrino? —preguntó Rini sin soltar a Darien.

—Ya se fue al trabajo —respondió para luego ver al pelinegro —dijo que no podía esperarte, que te veía allá.

—Gracias. Rini voy a calentarte la cena pequeña y luego a la cama.

Rini asintió feliz.

Luego de haberle servido la cena, Darien llevó a Rini a darse un baño y para que se lavara los dientes. Le puso la pijama y le secó el cabello para después acostarla, le leyó un cuento que terminó por vencer a su pequeña, sumiéndola en un profundo sueño.

Se despidió de la peli azul y se fue al club.

Amy rebuscó entre las cosas de Rini para ver el dibujo que había hecho, sintió escocer sus venas al ver a la mujer que estaba bosquejada, aunque era un dibujo infantil sabía que era la misma que siempre había retratado Darien, la misma de la que llevaba años enamorado. Se había quedado tranquila pensando que ella solo era una ilusión para Darien, pero luego de verla aquel día en el hospital con el bolso de Darien en las manos había sido como si su peor pesadilla se hiciese realidad.

Ella no iba a permitir que una aparecida le quitara a Darien, por eso lo besó aquel día, para que a esa mujer le quedara claro que él no estaba solo. Darien iba a estar con ella y en la guerra todo se vale, miró a Rini que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama con su coneja de felpa, pensando en pondría de su parte a su mejor aliada.

.

.

.

Darien estaba ensayando la coreografía de esta noche cuando un sonriente Neflyte entró en su camarín.

—Creo que te falta rostro hermano, porque esa sonrisa ya no te cabe en el que tienes.

—Lo más probable galán, pero es que estoy feliz —suspiró —feliz y enamorado.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, ayer no puedo contarte pero tuve mi primera cita con mi manzanita ¿no dijo nada de mi hoy en la oficina?

—No, que preguntas tontas haces, como si yo fuera una de sus amigas.

—Yo solo preguntaba —se encogió de hombros.

—Ya quita esa sonrisa de idiota —sonrió de lado

—¡Que humor!

—Solo bromeo, me alegra que estés feliz amigo, Molly es una gran mujer.

—Lo sé, lo siento aquí —dijo tocando su corazón —antes me burlaba de ti por haberte enamorado de tu adorada Luna pero ahora te entiendo —suspiró ilusionado —solo espero que mi manzanita deje de desconfiar en mí y me permita conquistarla.

—Estoy seguro de que así será.

—Eso espero, al menos no la tengo tan difícil como tú, ¿Cómo vas con eso?

—Ahí la llevo, sé que no será fácil pero la amo y estoy dispuesto a todo por ayudarla.

—Dar no quiero sonar aguafiestas pero ¿no estarás yendo tras un imposible? Quizá si la idealizaste y esa niña que te enamoró ya no existe. No quiero que te ilusiones en vano con que ella volverá a ser la misma y salgas lastimado.

—Sé que corro ese riesgo Neff, pero la amo demasiado como para dejarla ir. Sé que no le soy indiferente, además a diferencia de lo que ha hecho con Endymion a Darien nunca ha intentado seducirlo, por el contrario es como si quisiera mantenerme lejos, supongo que eso quiere decir algo. Me necesita, lo sé, lo siento y no voy a dejarla, estoy dispuesto a correr todos los riesgos que sean necesarios aunque en el camino salga lastimado.

—Bueno, después no me digas que te lo advertí —le palmeó el hombro—. Será mejor que te apures galán, recuerda que hoy abres tú. Lástima que no venga mi manzanita, dijo que se iría a festejar con la novia de Michi y con tu rubio tormento.

—Bien, vamos antes de que Malachite venga a molestar —dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano y ambos salieron del camarín.

Pocos minutos después Darien estaba sobre el escenario en completa oscuridad y solo se escuchaban los gritos femeninos mientras la voz del locutor les daba la bienvenida y anunciaba su show.

La música comenzó a inundar el lugar haciendo que los alaridos femeninos aumentaran, al poco tiempo se encendió un foco con luz anaranjado se encendió tras él, dejando ver unos caños apostados en medio del escenario.

Él estaba de espaldas, con una mano izquierda agarrando el sombrero que tenía en su cabeza y la otra extendida hacia un lado a la altura de su hombro. Vestía un pantalón con apariencia de látex negro y zapatos del mismo color, el torso descubierto y un sombrero. Esta noche bailaría The Weeknd en la versión de Dirty Diana, así que cuando la voz del interprete se escuchó llevó la mano que tenía extendida hasta su trasero, al tiempo que abría su pierna derecha para girar sobre su eje hasta quedar frente al escenario, con sus piernas abiertas y el tronco hacia delante.

Su mano izquierda todo el tiempo había estado sobre su cabeza, que ahora estaba agachada, sujetando el sombrero mientras la otra estaba sobre su rodilla derecha. Se incorporó lentamente y enfocó su vista en el frente.

Sintió que sé le faltaba el aire cuando vio a Serena, sola y sentada en la barra, al ver su rostro supo que ella no estaba bien ¿Qué le habría ocurrido? Quería ser Darien en ese momento para ir hasta ella, abrazarla y decirle que no estaba sola, que él estaba con ella, pero en este momento no era Darien, sino Endymion, el señor del antifaz, por lo que debió concentrarse en el baile.

Flectó su pierna derecha y la sacudió en el aire de un lado a otro, con su brazo izquierdo doblado hacia su pecho que posteriormente bajó hasta posarse en su entrepierna mientras agachaba nuevamente la cabeza y comenzaba a contornear su cuerpo hacia el lado derecho acercándose hasta uno de los tubos metálicos, giró antes de agarrarse del caño con su mano izquierda y comenzar a girar alrededor de él, y con la otra sostenía su sombrero mientras también extendía su pierna derecha y usaba la izquierda como apoyo para continuar girando.

Se sujetó con ambas manos del tubo quedando de costado al público y comenzó a mover la pelvis hacia delante y hacia atrás, provocando la euforia del público. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y giró levemente para estar de frente al escenario. Dobló su pierna derecha hacia su pecho, cuando volvió a apoyarla la izquierda pasó detrás de esta y cruzó sus brazos hacia delante para después volver a abrir su piernas y extender su brazo izquierdo que luego llegó hasta su ingle y extendía el otro hacia arriba, giró de medio lado y llevó su mano extendida hasta el sombrero y con la otra aun en su entrepierna e hizo el conocido paso de Michael Jackson _Moonwalk_.

Se giró dándole la espalda al público con las piernas abiertas, alargó su brazo derecho para volverse al frente dio algunos pasos hacia delante con sensual anda, sin poder evitar perderse en los ojos tristes de Serena. Quería terminar lo más pronto posible para estar con ella. Se llevó una mano a su ingle y luego la otra, contorneó las caderas incitando los gritos femeninos, giró y se abrió de piernas dejándose caer al suelo, repitiendo el mismo movimiento. Su pierna derecha que estaba adelante siguió los movimientos de la manecilla de un reloj y apoyándose en sus brazos quedó recostado sobre el escenario, se arrodillo mientras con candencia levantaba su tronco, llevó su mano hasta el sombrero y comenzó a mover sus caderas nuevamente.

Se puso de pie, llevó sus manos hasta su pantalón que arrancó en cuestión de segundos de un solo tirón, quedando con un ajustadísimo bóxer. Se acercó nuevamente hasta el caño, donde comenzó a girar, usando toda su agilidad y fuerza de brazos mientras lo hacía comenzaba a subir y realizaba algunas piruetas en el aire. Realizó una invertida anclándose al caño únicamente con su pierna y con su manos apoyadas en el vertical metálico continuó girando hasta llegar al suelo pasando una de sus piernas hacia delante hasta apoyarla y luego la otra.

Movió su pelvis sensualmente mientras llevaba sus manos a su entrepierna, giró quedando otra vez de espaldas, pasó su pierna izquierda por detrás de la derecha y extendió su mano diestra mientras que la otra la apoyaba tras su nuca en el momento que la música terminaba y las luces se apagaban.

En cuanto terminó su actuación salió del escenario hacia su camarín y se sentó a esperarla.

Tal y como esperaba a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió, la luz del pasillo iluminaba su dorada cabellera, como siempre no encendió la luz, permaneció unos segundos de pie en el lumbral, seguramente para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz y cuando seguramente lo divisó sentado en el sillón, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Darien quiso alcanzarla para cobijarla en sus brazos, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue ponerse de pie y se quedó allí a la espera de que ella llegara hasta él, no debía olvidar quien era en ese momento. Al poco tiempo sintió sus suaves manos sobre su brazo, que a tientas buscaron su pecho para arrojarse a sus brazos y en busca de sus labios.

—Creí que no volverías después de la otra noche —dijo en un ronco susurro, alejándola levemente de él.

—Te necesito, por favor no me rechaces —se acercó hasta él y lo besó —no esta noche —le pidió sobre sus labios.

Sus labios tenían un sabor familiar, al igual que el contacto con su piel, despertaba en ella tantas sensaciones conocidas pero que eran nubladas por la pasión y deseo más primitivo.

Él sintió el deseó besarla y dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, por olvidarse de todo, ceder a ella y hacerle el amor hasta quedar sin aliento, pero si lo hacía solo alimentaria en ella lo que deseaba derribar.

—Mereces más que esto —susurro contra su carne —mucho más.

—Pero te quiero a ti, te deseo a ti.

Darien llevó sus manos hasta sus hombros para apartarla.

—¿No crees que lo que puedo darte es algo fugaz pero que hay con tu corazón?

—No tengo corazón, esas cursilerías no son para mí, en este momento solo quiero una cosa y eres tú.

—Si no lo tuvieras no estarías así como ahora, no eres la misma de siempre algo te ocurre.

—Solo quiero olvidar y estando contigo podré hacerlo —le confesó —te has convertido en una obsesión, te necesito, tu eres el único que puede ayudarme ¿Qué no me deseas?

—Tendría que estar loco para no hacerlo —reconoció —esta vez ni siquiera me niego a estar contigo porque no suelo involucrarme con mis clientes, lo hago por ti. ¿Qué ocurriría si te hago mía en este momento?

—Saciarías este deseo que siento por ti y que me enloquece.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Acaso no sentirías que algo falta, no seguirías igual de vacía?

—No me importa ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Te deseo, te necesito ahora.

—Solo te estás haciendo daño, no sé qué te hicieron para que actúes así pero tienes que entender que mereces más que unas horas de pasión en mis brazos o en los de cualquier hombre.

—No me cuestiones, si tú también me deseas hazme tuya.

—No puedo, no puedo ceder a tu petición y alimentar tus pasiones cuando puede haber algún hombre anhelando tu amor, cuando lo único que desea es ayudarte a sanar y a demostrarte que el amor existe, que puede cuidar de ti, que puede protegerte pero sobretodo que puede amarte como lo mereces.

—Nadie puede amarme, te lo aseguro. Ese hombre solo existe en tu imaginación.

—Estoy seguro de que existe como también lo estoy en que seguramente haces todo lo posible por ahuyentarlo, por alejarlo de ti, porque tienes miedo de lo que él te hace sentir.

—Si quisiera un psicólogo no estaría aquí —habló sumergida en tanta confusión ante sus palabras.

—Es verdad no lo soy, pero al parecer no soy el único que tiene su antifaz, estoy seguro que está no eres tú —aprovechó que estaba algo aturdida para llevarla hasta la puerta —permítele entrar en tu vida, permítele que te enseñe a amar.

Una vez en el pasillo enmarcó su rostro y besó el tope de su cabeza. Serena se estremeció ante su gesto, el mismo que había tenido Darien esta mañana. Sorprendida levantó la cabeza para verlo bien con la luz que proporcionaba el pasillo pero él ya se había volteado y rápidamente cerró la puerta del camarín.

Serena apoyó su espalda en la puerta y Darien hizo lo mismo del otro lado, ambos permanecieron así por largo tiempo. Las palabras del hombre del antifaz retumbaban en su cabeza, abrumándola, el dolor que sentía en el pecho era demasiado, tanto que casi la ahogaba al igual que la soledad que la abismaba, pero él tenía razón y ella lo sabía, podría encontrar compañía en los brazos de algún hombre pero el vacío seguía estando allí.

.

.

.

Darien estaba impaciente, el viento desordenaba sus cabellos azabaches mientras él daba vueltas de un lado a otro esperando a Serena, ni siquiera el dulce trinar de los pájaros o el radiante sol que había ese día lograba apaciguarlo.

Cientos de ideas pasaban por su mente, ¿y si luego de ir al club había ido a buscar a otro que satisficiera sus deseos? ¿O tal vez le había pasado algo? Pero lo que más le atormentaba era que ella hubiese ido sola.

El sonido de un claxon llamó su atención y se volteó sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al ver a Serena frente al volante de su Audi. Se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta ella que solo desvió su mirada.

—Creí que no vendrías —dijo apoyándose en la ventanilla.

—Ya estoy aquí ¿no? —soltó un suspiro —será mejor que subas antes de que me arrepienta.

Serena vio cómo bordeaba el automóvil frente a ella. Su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro en todo momento, vestía unos pantalones caqui, una sencilla camisa azul rey y ella no podía dejar de reconocer que era un hombre atractivo.

Darien subió del lado del copiloto, se ajustó el cinturón cuando Serena emprendió la marcha. Había un tenso silencio entre ellos, Darien la veía de reojo en ocasiones, deseaba preguntarle cómo estaba y qué le había ocurrido pero no podía delatarse.

El silencio se extendió hasta que llegaron a una lujosa mansión una edificación aislada, en las afueras de Tokio. Darien se quedó boquiabierto pues a simple vista reflejaba que un trabajador medio jamás podría permitirse un capricho como lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

Estaba rodeada por un hermoso jardín como el que se veía en las películas que parecía dibujado por el mismo Monet, el exterior era monumental e imponente, una mezcla cemento y vidrio, dando la sensación de una contemporánea fortaleza.

Sin duda era un lujar formidable, donde cualquiera soñaría con vivir, pero él no, a pesar de lo imponente y dentro de lo hermoso de su fachada parecía vacío, desierto, un lugar frio e inhóspito, como si no hubiese vida en aquella casa.

Desviando su atención de la edificación reparó en Serena, aunque ella había detenido el auto pero seguía con sus manos aferradas al volante, sus nudillos completamente blancos al igual que su rostro y con la mirada perdida. Tuvo la corazonada de que el cambio que ella había tenido guardaba relación con su familia, ya desde hace unos días se había planteado esa idea, pero ahora podría decir que casi tenía la certeza de ello, pero la interrogante aún era qué le había ocurrido.

Dubitativo alargó el brazo hasta el rostro pálido y frio de la rubia, el cual acarició con ternura con el dorso de su mano, aquel gesto al parecer la hizo reaccionar, ella se volteó a verlo y Darien podría jurar que tenía los ojos humedecidos.

Serena había pensado que no sería tan difícil volver a estar allí, pero se había equivocado, los recuerdos parecían aplastarla pero un rose cálido sobre su rostro la trajo de regreso la realidad.

—Tranquila, no estás sola, yo estoy contigo.

Se volteó a verlo, encontrándose con la fraterna mirada de Darien, desvió la suya nerviosa, no sabía si había hecho bien en venir con él pero al menos su presencia le brindaba una sensación de seguridad y protección.

Ambos bajaron del automóvil. Inevitablemente él se le quedó mirando, aquella olgada y larga camisa turquesa acentuaba el color de sus ojos, llevaba un ajustados pantalones negros y unos zapatos bajos con diseños en azul celeste, se veía simplemente hermosa.

En cuanto estuvieron uno al lado del otro, sorpresivamente Darien le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Serena se quedó petrificada y solo atino a verlo sorprendida. Darien adoró su expresión turbada y como atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—Se supone que somos novios ¿no?, tomarse de la mano es algo normal entre una pareja —explicó como si fuera lo más obvio, halándola levemente para instarla a caminar —tenemos que hacer una actuación creíble.

Llegaron hasta la puerta y enseguida el ama de llaves les abrió y los hizo pasar hasta la sala. Allí ya se encontraba Ikuko, Sabio y Rubeus en compañía de un hombre mayor y otro más joven, que enseguida le presentaron como Jotaro Kiriyama y su hijo Armand.

Luego de las presentaciones Ikuko los invitó a tomar asiento en la sala mientras la comida estaba lista. Darien se sentó al lado de Serena, en todo momento sostuvo su mano entre las suyas y la acariciaba con ternura. Sentía la penetrante mirada de Rubeus sobre ellos, en más de una oportunidad lo miró desafiante, dejándole en claro que ella no estaba sola.

Luego durante la cena hablaron de negocios acerca de la posible inversión en las empresas Black, y sorpresivamente el señor Kiriyama le realizó una propuesta de negocios a Serena, quería que Luna Plateada se encargara de la publicidad para alguna de sus empresas con ceder en Japón, por eso había solicitado su presencia.

En todo momento la familia de Serena y en especial Rubeus intentaron menoscabar a Darien, pero a este poco o nada le importaron sus comentarios y demostró el buen profesional que era durante la plática con Kiriyama, lo que no le gusta era la forma en la que su hijo veía a Serena, pero su amada Luna estuvo tan absorta todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí que pareció no notarlo y él ni tonto ni perezoso aprovecho cada oportunidad que tenía para estrecharla en sus brazos, para tomarla posesivamente de la cintura o para darle alguna muestra de afecto. No se apartó de su lado ni un solo momento, por lo que no le dio la oportunidad a Rubeus, quien parecía estar al asecho esperando que la dejara sola para que se acercara a ella.

Algunas horas después Serena aparcaba fuera de la casa de Darien, en un barrio sencillo, nada que ver a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Hubo un pequeño silencio luego de que ella apagara el motor y finalmente fue Darien quien lo rompió.

—No estuvo tan mal después de todo.

—No —suspiró —gracias por acompañarme Darien.

—No agradezcas. Serena…—calló recordando la petición de su pequeña, pero no estaba seguro que ella aceptase

—¿Sí?

—¿Podría pedirte un favor?

—Creo que después de lo de hoy otra vez estoy en deuda contigo, si quieres un aumento…

—No, no es eso, la verdad no es laboral.

Serena de inmediato se tensó, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Darien.

—Tranquila, es solo que mi sobrina iba a hacer unas galletas hoy con la señora Mayako, mi casera y bueno… Rini me pidió si podía darte unas, ah y también un dibujo que hizo para ti. ¿Podrías pasar para que ella te las dé? Es solo un momento, lo prometo.

Serena iba a responderle cuando vio que alguien se asomó por la ventanilla del lado del pelinegro.

—Darien cariño por fin llegas te estábamos esperando —dijo Amy sonriéndole al pelinegro para luego clavar su mirada en Serena.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno como ya les había adelantado por Facebook, a quienes me siguen allí, en este capítulo veríamos a una Serena más humana, porque aunque no lo crean tiene sentimientos.**

**Mi querido señor del antifaz ha comenzado a aprovecharse de su posición para acercarse a Serena, o más bien acercar a Darien a ella, pero bueno al fin y al cabo es el mismo ¿no?.**

**Gracias de corazón por su apoyo y comentarios.**

**A los que tienen cuenta les respondo por PM y los que no por aquí:**

**maria paolini:** sí amiga Darien sufrió en el anterior pero Serena no lo hizo a propósito, poco a poco ella va descubriendo a Darien y aunque no quiera ha comenzado a meterse no solo en su mente sino también a rescatar su corazón.

**Usagimoon:** Hola nena, gracias por acompañarme también en esta historia y me alegra muchísimo que sea de tu agrado aunque es algo diferente.

**Johana:** Amy y Rubeus a tu lista negra amiga. Gracias por tu infinito apoyo, cariños hasta Colombia.

**marisol ayde:** creo que todas odiamos a Rubeus, y en cuanto a Seiya lo siento pero no desaparecerá aun de la vida de Serena.

**Lorena:** Pues sí, uno aviva su deseo y el otro intentará hacerlo con su corazón. En cuanto a qué le ocurrió ni yo sé cuándo se aclarará porque no planifico las historias.

**Que tengan buen fin de semana, descansen los que pueden y las mejores vibras.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció.**

**Se les quiere.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

.

.

.

Por un momento, sí, por un instante casi fugaz había creído que había algo más detrás de su preocupación por ella, de su apoyo; pero esa ínfima ilusión, se desvaneció en cuanto aquella mujer, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, había aparecido. Seguramente él lo único que sentía era lastima por ella, un sentimiento que nunca quiso, ni quería despertar en nadie, ni mucho menos en él.

—Discúlpame con tu sobrina Darien, pero seguramente tu novia y tú ya tenían planes y no quiero importunar.

Darien aturdido ante sus palabras se volteó a ver a Serena.

«Novia»

¿De dónde había sacado ella que Amy era su novia? Ahora que lo pensaba, era la segunda vez que le decía lo mismo. La primera fue aquel día en el hospital cuando Amy lo había besado y Serena había creído que Rini era su hija, pero él le había aclarado que era hija de su hermana Neherenia.

«¡Idiota! Le aclaraste que Rini es tu sobrina pero nunca le dijiste que Amy no es tu novia» se reprendió a sí mismo, pero ahora mismo lo haría y corregiría ese error.

—Que considerada —le sonrió sínicamente Amy —¿vienes cariño? Rini está dentro esperándote impaciente.

Serena apretó con fuerza el volante al ver como la mujer sonreía flamante a la espera de Darien. Por su torrente sanguíneo comenzaba a fluir con vehemencia un sentimiento que no quería denominar y que mucho menos debería estar luchando por subyugarla.

«¿Por qué demonios no te bajas ya?» maldijo impaciente Serena para sí.

Darien continuaba con la vista fija en Serena, se le veía tensa, sentada frente al volante rígidamente, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y con la vista fija al frente, queriendo parecer imperturbable, pero algo le decía que no lo era así.

¿Estaría celosa?

Aunque fuera solo un poco, pero el que pudiese estarlo era una pequeña lucecita en aquel oscuro y arduo camino que ansiaba recorrer para llegar hasta ella, hasta su corazón, tal vez él no le era tan indiferente después de todo.

—Creí que había sido claro ayer —habló por fin Darien —la única que es inoportuna en este momento eres tú Amy.

—Darien qué dices, yo solo vine igual que siempre a ver si se les ofrecía algo o para ayudarte con Rini.

—Lo sé Amy, pero aunque no quiero parecer grosero te estás tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden, sé que quieres a Rini y que eres su madrina pero te dije que la señora Mayako se haría cargo de ella mientras estaba fuera y que luego lo haría yo, agradezco tu ayuda y preocupación, eres una gran amiga —dijo poniendo énfasis en esto último —pero sé que debes tener cosas que hacer, no te preocupes que como siempre he hecho puedo arreglármelas con mi pequeña.

—Creí que podríamos salir los tres —señaló Amy haciendo uso de su autocontrol para no reclamarle a Darien que prefiriese la compañía de esa mujercita a la suya que siempre había estado a su lado.

—No, lo siento pero Rini y yo teníamos otros planes para hoy.

—Entiendo. ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiguita? —expresó altiva mirando a Serena.

—Ella es Serena Tsukino mi jefa. Serena —dijo llamando la atención de la rubia —ella es Amy Mizuno, una gran amiga y hermana de mi mejor amigo.

Serena le sostuvo por un momento la mirada a Amy, hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y volvió a mirar al frente.

—Bien —resopló la peli azul dirigiendo su mirada a Darien —siendo así entonces voy a despedirme de Rini y de la señora Mayako y me voy.

Serena se volteó a verlos perpleja, cosa que Amy aprovechó para inclinarse por la ventanilla y así darle un sonoro beso cerca de la comisura de los labios a Darien, para luego girar sobre sus talones y entrar en la casa frente a ellos.

Darien se volteó a ver a Serena, quien desvió su mirada hacia su ventanilla, aun así él continuó viéndola.

—¿Qué esperas para bajarte? —inquirió luego de unos minutos sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Darien.

—Tu respuesta.

—Creo que ya te la di cuando llegó tu novia —volteándose a verlo.

—¿No te quedó claro que Amy solo es una amiga? —sonrió esperanzado.

—¿Amiga? ¿te besas con tus amigas? —Darien se le quedó mirando, queriendo decirle si ella no hacia eso y más con Seiya, pero en cambio calló —Creo ella quiere ser más que eso.

—¿Estas celosa? —dijo medio en broma y medio en serio.

—No tendría por qué, tú y yo no tenemos nada, apenas nos conocemos, no sabes nada de mí.

—Lo sé —suspiró pesaroso, vio por el rabillo del ojo salir Amy de casa de la señora Mayako—, no sé nada de ti…pero aun así me gustas —expresó quedo esto último.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Que si gustas pasar.

—Ah, yo… no creo que sea una buena idea —dijo llevando su mano derecha hasta la llave con la intención de encender el motor.

—Por favor, mi luciérnaga se alegra de verte.

Serena exhaló vaciando sus pulmones. No quería involucrarse más allá con Darien, ya lo había dejado entrar más de lo que debía en su vida, no podía seguir vinculándose con él y mucho menos con su familia, pero tampoco era tan insensible como para dejar esperando a una pequeña que se había esforzado en hacer algo especialmente para ella.

—Está bien, pero solo un momento.

—Gracias —le sonrió.

Serena pensó que no debería haberlo mirado, su sonrisa, esa dulce sonrisa la derritió. El corazón le empezó a latir con mucha rapidez, le empezaron a temblar las manos y sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas ante la mirada de aquellos ojos zafiros que le veían como nadie más lo hacía. Él por completo la perturbaba y no quería descubrir por qué.

Estuvieron los dos unos segundos mirándose hasta que ella reaccionó abriendo la puerta del automóvil para bajar de este, en seguida Darien hizo lo mismo y la guió hasta el interior de la casa.

Serena observó el interior de la vivienda, era una casa sencilla y modesta, la sala de estar tenía un pequeño sillón con un estampado muy pasado de moda, al igual que el papel mural de las paredes, una pequeña mesa ratona de madera junto a sillón, seguida de un pequeño comedor de madera y sobre este un jarrón con unos girasoles, no había punto de comparación con la mansión que habían visitado hace unas horas.

Ella sonrió conmovida, pese a que nada hay era lujoso o de algún reconocido diseñador, había esa sensación de hogar que nunca había percibido en su propia casa. Aquella casa era simplemente cálida y acogedora, se percibía en cada rincón, incluso en el dulce olor que provenía seguramente desde la cocina.

—Darien hijo que bueno que llegas —saludó la señora Mayako, una mujer mayor de cabello castaño y lentes, que de inmediato reparó en la rubia que lo acompañaba —¿y esta jovencita tan linda? No me habías dicho que tenías novia.

—Porque aún no la tengo —le sonrió, deseando que ella en realidad estuviese en lo cierto, pero la realidad era otra —ella es Serena Tsukino mi jefa, Serena ella es la señora Mayako, quien amablemente me arrienda un cuartito interior para vivir con mi pequeña.

—Un gusto conocerla —dijo Serena haciendo una reverencia —tiene una casa muy acogedora.

—Gracias linda, eres bienvenida cuando quieras.

—La niña no quiere salir del cuarto Mayako —dijo un hombre mayor entrando en la sala —Darien ya estás aquí y muy bien acompañado.

—Ichiro ella es Serena, la jefa de Darien —le aclaró su esposa.

—¿Está bien Rini? —preguntó preocupado Darien.

—Sí, se fue a su cuarto luego de que se fue Amy —le explico Ichiro—, dice que está cansada.

—Iré a verla —le dirigió una mirada a Serena —ya regreso.

Darien caminó preocupado hasta el fondo del pasillo donde estaba el cuarto que compartía con su pequeña, la encontró mirando por la ventana hacia el patio trasero, al parecer no había notado su presencia.

—No merezco al menos un beso de bienvenida.

Rini se volteó emocionada al verlo, pero su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó repentinamente preocupando aún más a Darien, él esperaba que como siempre hubiese corrido a abrazarlo y se colgara de su cuello, por lo que se acercó hasta ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —indagó acunando su pequeño rostro y limpió algunos rastros que había de harina en él —¿te sientes mal?

—Estoy bien —dijo arrojándose a sus brazos, con la esperanza de que lo que Amy le había dicho no fuese cierto.

—¿Segura? —preguntó incrédulo, ella asintió —¿Qué tienes mi luciérnaga?

Rini sabía que Darien no iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta que le dijera qué le ocurría, además de que ella necesitaba descubrir si Amy tenía razón en lo que le había dicho antes de irse. Si bien, ella misma le había dicho que mentía, en cuanto se fue parecía que había una vocecita en su interior repitiendo sus palabras.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo y me respondes con la verdad?

—Sabes que nunca te mentiría hermosa, pregúntame lo que sea.

—¿Tú algún días dejaras de quererme? —inquirió en un casi inaudible susurro, mientras veía sus pies.

—Claro que no —la estrechó contra sí —¿por eso estas así? —ella asintió—tú eres lo más importante para mí, nunca voy a dejar de quererte ¿de dónde sacas esa idea?.

—Es que… —se calló un momento, no podía decirle lo que había hablado con Amy —como ahora encontraste a Luna, yo creí que ibas a dejar de quererme.

—No vuelvas a pensar eso, para mi antes que cualquier otra persona, incluso que Serena estás tú. Eres mi mayor tesoro Rini, no quiero que esas ideas ronden tu cabecita, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca voy a dejar de amarte.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo juro —le sonrió y secó con su pulgar una pequeña lagrima que corría por su mejilla regordeta —¿y tú vas a dejar de quererme cuando te enamores de algún chico guapo?

—Yo tampoco dejaré de quererte nunca —dijo abrazándolo —¿vamos a ir al parque? Ya terminé de decorar las galletas, las nuestras y las que tienes que llevarle a Luna.

—Sí, pero antes vamos a la sala, te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Me trajiste un regalo? —preguntó con sus ojitos iluminados, separándose levemente de él.

—Bueno… un regalo no, pero sí una sorpresa.

Rini se removió entre los brazos de Darien hasta zafarse de estos, en cuanto lo logró salió corriendo hacia la sala.

Él la siguió sonriente pero a la vez preocupado, no entendía de donde podría haber sacado Rini una idea así, esperaba que la presencia de Serena no volviese a inquietarla sino todo lo contrario.

En cuanto llegó a la sala los ojos de Rini discurrieron analíticamente de un lado a otro en busca de su sorpresa, vio a la señora Mayako y a su esposo sonriéndoles, hasta que de pronto alguien más llamó su atención sentada junto a ellos.

—Nosotros los dejamos solos chicos —dijo Mayako.

—Un gusto conocerte Serena, esperamos verte pronto por aquí otra ve —comentó Ichiro antes de salir junto con su esposa.

—¡Luna viniste! —chilló Rini, corrió hasta ella y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Serena sorprendida se quedó inmóvil sintiendo como aquel pequeño y frágil cuerpecito se apretaba al suyo, era tan cálida como Darien, aunque de una forma diferente. Pero había algo que no entendía, era la segunda vez que ella la llamaba Luna.

—Rini no seas tan efusiva —la regañó Darien —estás aplastando a Serena.

—Lo siento —se disculpó deshaciendo su ferviente abrazo.

—No te preocupes Darien, no me molesta —dijo Serena, e increíblemente para ella, que nunca había tenido afinidad con los niños, así era.

Rini se acomodó en sus piernas y la observó detenidamente por unos segundos. Después de terminar su escrutinio, ante una nerviosa Serena, le sonrió pensando en que era idéntica a los dibujos que su papá guardaba celosamente. La sorprendió mirando sus coletas.

—¿Te gustan? Mi papá siempre me peina así.

—Te quedan muy bien —respondió la rubia, sonrió al recordar su antiguo peinado.

—Gracias, aunque todos dicen que parecen orejas de conejo —hizo un puchero.

—Te cuento un secreto —susurró bajito —yo también me peinaba así, pero me decían cabeza de odango e incluso hasta ahora mi amiga Haruka me dice cabeza de bombón —imitó el puchero de Rini.

Ambas rieron animadas.

—Quería conocerte desde hace mucho —dijo Rini enredando en sus dedos el sedoso cabello de Serena.

—A mí también me alegra conocerte, Darien habla mucho de ti.

—De ti también —apretó lo labios al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más —gracias por darle trabajo a mi papá.

—No tienes que agradecerme, él es muy talentoso.

—Sí muchísimo y eso que no has visto sus retratos.

—¿Retratos?

Rini la miró nerviosa, moviendo sus piececitos que colgaban al lado de las piernas de Serena, sin saber que decir.

—Hablando de dibujos ¿Por qué no vas por el que tú hiciste para Serena y por las galletas?

—Cierto —dijo bajándose de un salto y salió corriendo, desapareciendo de la vista de Darien y Serena.

—Discúlpala, es demasiado entusiasta y efusiva —suspiró —al igual que Neherenia.

—¿Se parecía a ti?

Darien se sentó al lado de Serena y notó como ella se tensaba levemente.

—La verdad no, Neherenia y yo éramos polos opuestos. Ella era extrovertida, le gustaba hacer amigos, siempre tenía una sonrisa para regalar, hubiese sido una gran madre; yo en cambio siempre fui más serio incluso hasta tímido, además asumí el papel de cabeza de familia, más aun después de la muerte de mamá. Siempre fuimos muy unidos

Se acercó hasta ella y acomodó un mechón de cabello, con el que anteriormente Rini había estado jugando, detrás de su oreja. Sonrió al verla morderse el labio y desviar la mirada.

Anhelaba estrecharla entre sus brazos, besarla y derrumbar con caricias cada fracción de aquella armadura y deshacerse de ese antifaz tras los cual ella se escondía; pero sabía que aquello era precipitado, debía ser paciente si quería llegar hasta su corazón o terminaría espantándola. Un pequeño torbellino rosa contribuyó a dimitir sus deseos y aferrarse a su razón.

—Toma Luna, digo Serena —dijo Rini tendiéndole una bolsa verde agua con estampado de conejitos y que desprendía un delicioso olor —espero te gusten, yo le ayudé a la señora Mayako con las galletas, son en forma de Luna y también las decoré. Ah y esto también, pero velo después me da vergüenza —entrándole una hoja de papel enrollada con una cinta rosa —no es tan bueno como los que hace mi papi.

—Muchísimas gracias Rini. Esto huele delicioso y en cuanto al dibujo prometo que lo veré después, seguramente debe ser un hermoso. Bueno ya no les quito más tiempo —dijo Serena poniéndose de pie —es mejor que me vaya.

—¿No quieres ir al parque con nosotros? —le preguntó Rini colgándose de su pierna.

Sin saber qué decirle Serena la observó, notando ese brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Rini que te he dicho de ser efusiva y de predisponer del tiempo de los demás —la reprendió Darien saliendo en ayuda de la rubia.

—Ya sé —hizo un puchero —anda di que si —Rini se aferró aún más a su pierna —papá siempre me compra un helado, puedo compartirlo contigo.

—Luciérnaga seguramente Serena ya tiene planes, suficiente fue con que viniera a verte para que le entregaras las galletas y tu dibujo, deja que se vaya —dijo Darien, cuando en realidad quería todo lo contrario.

Serena dejó de ver a Rini y alzó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Darien, al parecer su presencia no le estaba resultando grata.

«Y como no va a querer que te vayas después de cómo lo has tratado y de soportarte todo la mañana» dijo para sí.

—No quiere ir porque cree que tú no quieres —dijo Rini, como adivinando los pensamientos de Serena, mirando intercaladamente a Darien y a la rubia.

—¿Qué? —musitó aturdido Darien.

—Dile que sí quieres que vaya.

—Rini, Darien tiene razón, yo…

—Sí quiero que vengas con nosotros —dijo sonriente.

—Darien

—Ven con nosotros.

.

.

.

Haruka conducía a toda velocidad su deportivo amarillo, hace tan solo unos minutos que acababa de salir del departamento de Serena, luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior la había buscado por todos lados pero ni rastros de ella.

Había esperado que llegase a su departamento, dado que hace unos días se estaba quedando con ella y Michiru. Estuvo a la expectativa toda la noche, se mantuvo en vela mientras la llamaba insistentemente, pero nunca le respondió, aumentando más su preocupación.

Algunos minutos después Michiru soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver entrar a Haruka a su departamento e inmediatamente se puso de pie, Molly la imitó mientras la aguamarina caminaba al encuentro de su novia.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó Molly.

—¿Estaba en su departamento?

—No Sirena, y tampoco durmió allí, la cama estaba tendida y ni rastros de Serena, el conserje del edificio dijo que no la vio llegar, que no ha ido desde la última vez que la acompañé a buscar algo de ropa.

—Confiemos en que esté bien, después de lo de ayer en normal que no quiera contestarnos el teléfono.

—¡Soy una idiota! no debería haberla tratado así —Haruka golpeó la pared con su puño.

—Calma mi diosa de los vientos —dijo Michiru tomando la mano lastimada de Haruka para acariciarla —no ganas nada haciendo eso, solo lastimarte, estoy segura que Serena aparecerá pronto.

—Hablé sin pensar, la lastimé cuando se supone que debía apoyarla.

—Se te pasó un poco la mano —admitió Molly —es cierto que no fue el mejor modo pero dijiste lo que pensabas y llevabas tiempo callando.

—Sí y gracias a eso ahora quién sabe dónde demonios está cabeza de bombón o dónde pasó la noche.

—¡Que tonta! —exclamó Molly llevándose las manos a la cabeza—, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?

—¿Qué cosa Molly? —inquirió Michiru abrazando a Haruka para tranquilizarla.

—Ayer Ikuko fue a decirle —hizo un mohín —bueno a decirle no, más bien a exigirle a Serena que fuese hoy a almorzar a su casa.

—En el último lugar que cabeza de bombón estaría sería en casa de Ikuko.

—No, ella aseguró que sí iría.

—¿Estás segura Molly?

—Sí Michiru, completamente segura. No me explicó muy bien por qué pero dijo que no le quedaba de otra más que ir.

—No entiendo nada, cabeza de bombón juró no volver a pisar esa casa, tiene que haber un error, ella no aceptaría ir y mucho menos sola.

—Es que eso es lo más extraño, Serena no iba a ir sola.

—Seguro el idiota de Kou fue con ella —dijo Haruka sacando su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo—, voy a llamarlo para saber si siguen allá.

—Serena no iba a ir con Seiya, Haru, sino con Darien.

—¿Con Chiba? —la pelirroja asintió —¿Qué tiene que hacer Serena con Chiba?

—Ya te dije que no lo sé. Cuando llegué la madre de Serena acababa de irse, cuando entré a la oficina de Serena, podría jurar que estaban a punto de besarse y…

—¡Qué!, ¿besarse? Pensar en el stripper ese te está haciendo mal —resoplo—. Molly ¿cómo no me habías dicho nada?

—Es que todo el trabajo que hubo ayer, y luego lo que ocurrió entre Sere y tú se me olvidó.

—Al menos dime que tienes el número de teléfono de Chiba.

—No lo tengo, pero puedo conseguirlo, solo dame unos minutos.

.

.

.

La suave brisa golpeaba contra su rostro mientras, sentada sobre un columpio se mecía de un lado a otro, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de aquella pequeña sensación de libertad, como cuando era pequeña, pero que de pronto se detuvo.

No tenía que ser adivina para saber quién había detenido el columpio, de solo pensarlo su respiración se detuvo, más aun al sentir su cálido aliento acercándose a su cuello desnudo, ya que se había amarrado el cabello en una coleta alta.

—Gracias otra vez por venir con nosotros —dijo contra su oído.

Serena no sabía en qué momento se había dejado convencer, no sabía si lo había hecho por la ilusión con que la observaban expectantes los ojos de la pequeña Rini o por la mirada suplicante y la sonrisa que le había dedicado Darien.

Se había dicho que no debía involucrarse con ellos, mucho menos con Darien, no podía controlar sus emociones cuando lo tenía cerca. Por más barreras que pusiera, se sentía como arcilla entre sus manos y no quería sentirse así, no quería que él despertara aquel torrente de sentimientos que la atormentaban.

Él no podía sentir nada por ella, o quizá solo quería lo mismo que todos, una momento de pasión y ya; pero por primera vez ella no lo quería ir en pos de sus deseos o del placer, pero tampoco podía aspirar a más, porque ella no era digna de más.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —le preguntó Darien empujándola levemente desde su espalda para que el columpio se meciera —pareces preocupada.

—En nada, no pienso en nada.

—Me gustaría que confiaras en mí Serena. No entiendo por qué pero siento que tú quieres evitarme, tenerme lo más lejos posible de ti —suspiró —y a mí me pasa todo lo contrario, quiero tenerte cerca, que al menos pudieses verme como un amigo, quisiera que me dejarás cuidar de ti y protegerte.

—Es imaginación tuya y en cuanto a lo otro ya te he dicho que no necesito que nadie me proteja, ya has hecho demasiado.

Darien detuvo el columpio y se apostó frente a ella tomando las cadenas del balancín en sus manos.

—Por qué mientes Serena, para qué hacerte la fuerte cuando no lo eres y lo he visto, has temblado de miedo en mis brazos.

—Olvídate de eso, olvídate de todo. No quiero tu maldita lastima, ni la tuya ni la de nadie.

—¿No te das cuenta que lo último que podría sentir es lastima por ti?

—Si no es por lastima entonces por qué te inmiscuyes en mis asuntos y te adentras en mi vida.

—¿Quieres saberlo? —se inclinó quedando frente a su rostro —¿en verdad quieres saberlo? —ella asintió trémulamente ante su cercanía —Serena yo…

—Papi me siento mareada —chilló Rini abrazándose a sus piernas.

Darien se volteó a verla, se veía muy pálida pero no había rastros de sangre en su nariz cosa que lo alivió un poco.

—Te dije que no te agitaras mucho, vayan a sentarse a aquella banca —dijo señalándola —para que descanses mientras yo voy por unos helados.

—El mío…

—Ya sé luciérnaga de chocolate y cereza—dijo viéndola y luego a Serena —y para ti doble de fresa con una porción de crema —le guiñó el ojo antes de voltearse e ir en busca de los helados.

Serena se quedó aturdida pensando cómo es que Darien sabía que el helado de fresa era su favorito. Un leve jalón de la pequeña mano de Rini en la suya la sacó de sus divagaciones, para ir junto con la niña hasta la banca.

Ambas se sentaron mientras ella seguida viendo como Darien se alejaba Rini se recostó en la banca dejando que su cabeza descansara en las piernas de Serena.

—Es guapo mi papi ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? —musito Serena agachando la cabeza para verla.

—Te decía que si crees que es guapo —suspiró —y no me mientas.

—Pues sí, tu padre es atractivo.

—¿No te molesta que le diga papá?

—No, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Es que bueno… él… no es mi papá de verdad, a Amy le molesta que lo llame así, siempre me dice si te refieres a Darien —dijo imitando su voz, ambas rieron.

—Él puede que no lo sea biológicamente, pero en su corazón lo es y eso es lo que importa pequeña.

—¿En verdad lo crees? —la rubia asintió —él me decía que no le diga así pero para mí es mi papá, siempre ha estado conmigo, él es quien me cuida por eso quiero sanarme porque él no tiene a nadie más solo se ha dedicado a cuidar de mí.

Serena se sorprendió al oír hablar así a una niña de tan solo cuatro años.

—Por eso yo voy a ayudarlo —continuó Rini luego de una pausa.

—¿Y en que vas a ayudarlo pequeña?

—Eso es un secreto —le sonrió.

—¿Qué es un secreto? —preguntó Darien que traía dos conos de helados en sus manos.

Rini se incorporó de las piernas de Serena.

—Si te digo ya no sería un secreto —estiró su mano y Darien le entregó su helado.

—Que estará tramando esa cabecita tuya luciérnaga, ¿tú sabes? —le preguntó a Serena tendiéndole su helado.

—No, no quiso decirme —se encogió de hombros y le sonrió —ya la oíste es un secreto.

Ambos continuaron platicando y riendo animadamente mientras comían sus helados, Rini nunca antes había visto tan feliz a Darien y ahora más que nunca estaba segura que haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que Serena se enamorara de él.

En cuanto acabaron sus helados Rini tomó de la mano a Serena y la llevó hasta los juegos, a la distancia Darien las veía maravillado, al lado de Rini parecía como si su amada Luna dejara de lado aquella coraza de la mujer dura y sin sentimientos que había formado a su alrededor y actuaba de forma natural, sonreía animada tal como lo hacia esa jovencita que él había amado. Sin poder resistirse más se unió a ellas para contagiarse de su alegría.

Algunas horas después Serena caminaba de regreso junto a Rini y a Darien, la pequeña sobre los hombros del pelinegro mientras hablaba sin parar, contándole graciosas historias que le hacían estallar en risas.

—¿Podrías bajarme? —le pidió la peli rosa a Darien.

Él la cargó para dejarla en el suelo, Rini tomó su mano y continuó caminando en medio de los dos adultos, algunos metros después con su mano libre tomó la mano de Serena entre la suya y siguió caminando con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Serena ante el gesto de Rini sintió una extraña sensación recorrer cada fibra de su ser, miró a la pequeña que parecía completamente feliz y luego alzó su vista para ver a Darien quien le brindó una dulce sonrisa que la atravesó obligándola a desviar su mirada. Nunca antes se había sentido así, en la vida había sentido esa agradable calidez en su interior, ese permanente vacío había desaparecido junto a ellos.

«El calor de una familia y si te lo permites tú podrías tenerlo» dijo una voz en su interior.

Cerró los ojos y se aferró a la mano de Rini, ¿sería posible que ella tuviese una oportunidad? ¿Podría aceptarla Darien a pesar del pasado que ella arrastraba?

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, miró a Darien de soslayo y se dio cuenta que seguía viéndola.

«Lo que despiertas en mí no debo sentirlo, no debo» recapacitó sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento habían llegado a casa de Darien y era arrastrada por Rini hasta su habitación.

—Voy por unos refrescos —escuchó la voz de Darien tras de sí.

Sus ojos divagaron por el cuarto, al igual que el resto de la casa era bastante sencillo. Había solo una cama matrimonial con un edredón azul, por lo que supuso que Rini dormía con Darien, un pequeño sillón, un mueble con un antiguo televisor y por ultimo un rincón con un par de muñecas, donde el color que resaltaba es el rosa.

—Antes teníamos una casa, pero mi papá decidió que nos mudáramos con la señora Mayako y el señor Ichiro para ahorrar el dinero para mi tratamiento.

—¿Te gusta vivir aquí?

—Sí porque así no estoy sola, cuando mi papi se va a trabajar, la señora Mayako me cuida y juega conmigo, esas muñecas me las regaló ella pero mi mayor tesoro —dijo tomando su coneja de felpa —es mi Bunny —la alzó sobre su cabeza para que la viera.

Serena se dio cuenta de pronto de que había estado conteniendo el aliento, tenía la vista fija en aquella coneja mientras recuerdos olvidados comenzaban a reflejarse en su cabeza.

—No puede ser —musitó Serena retrocediendo.

—Aquí están sus refrescos y preparé unos sándwiches —dijo Darien entrando en la habitación.

Al escucharlo, Serena se volteó a verlo, encontrándose con sus ojos de un intenso azul zafiro, su piel de color oliva y sus cabellos azabaches. Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Aquellos momentos estaban casi enterrados en el fondo de su mente, era el único recuerdo de algún sentimiento inocente y honesto que ella conservaba.

—¿Serena te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupado —estás muy pálida.

Ella lo miró para luego salir corriendo.

Darien se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, sin entender qué le había ocurrido. Cuando por fin reaccionó, dejó la bandeja que traía en las manos sobre una mesita y salió corriendo tras ella para alcanzarla. Pero cuando llegó a la calle, lo único que vio fue el automóvil de Serena arrancando a toda velocidad, haciendo rechinar los neumáticos.

Sin poder hacer nada, Darien se quedó inmóvil en medio de la acera, intentando adivinar qué le habría ocurrido.

.

.

.

Haruka al borde de la desesperación tomó las llaves de su coche, ya comenzaba a anochecer y no habían tenido noticias de Serena y tampoco podían comunicarse con Darien, Molly se había ido hace unos minutos atrás, por lo que iría a buscar a Serena a su departamento nuevamente, en los lugares que frecuentaba o incluso iría con Seiya en caso de ser necesario.

—Voy contigo mi diosa de los vientos —dijo Michiru tomando una chaqueta que estaba sobre un sillón.

—No es necesario, prefiero que te quedes aquí en caso de que Serena aparezca para que me avises inmediatamente.

—Está bien —cogió sus manos—, pero prométeme que conducirás con cuidado.

—Lo prometo Sirena —aseguró inclinándose para besar a su amada.

El beso duró más de lo que Haruka pretendía, solo con Michiru podía encontrar la calma que en ese momento le hacía falta, si algo le llegaba a pasar a Serena por bocazas nunca se lo perdonaría. Se separó de Michiru y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tanteando con la mano hasta encontrar el pomo de la puerta, la abrió mientras le dedicaba un te amo a Michiru.

—¡Serena! —exclamó Michiru, con la vista fija tras la espalda de su novia.

Haruka se volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con Serena de pie frente a ella, se veía pálida y tenía la mirada perdida.

—¡Dios cabeza de bombón hasta que apareces! —exclamó acercándose hasta ella y tomándola por los hombros —¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no respondías el maldito teléfono?

Serena alzó la cabeza para mirar a Haruka, sin más se arrojó hasta sus brazos y rompió en llanto.

Completamente aturdida por su reacción, sin dejar de abrazarla, Haruka la arrastró dentro del departamento y cerró la puerta con el pie, cruzó su mirada con la de Michiru, quien sin palabras le preguntó que le ocurría, pero la rubia ceniza solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

—Cabeza de bombón si es por lo de ayer, por favor olvida lo que dije —sobó su espalda mientras ella se estremecía —hablé sin pensar.

—Es él —dijo la rubia entre gemidos, sin despegarse del pecho de Haruka.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Es él, siempre ha sido él.

—¿Él, quién? —esperó que ella respondiera pero solo la escuchaba sollozar mientas se aferraba a ella —¡Dios Serena no te quedes callada! ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

—Cálmate Serena —le pidió Michiru acariciando sus cabellos —necesitamos que te tranquilices para poder ayudarte.

Pero Serena no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Estaba más alto, más fornido, su rostro ya no era el de un adolescente sino el de un hombre, pero era él, no tenía dudas. Aquella coneja que Rini tenía, la había hecho ella en una clase de artes manuales en la preparatoria y como siempre andaba tan despistada la había olvidado en la heladería la última vez que había visto a su primer y único amor.

Ahora entendía por qué cada vez que su piel rozaba con la suya sentía una sensación familiar. Su chico de los helados, el único al que su marchito corazón había amado, era el único sentimiento puro que abrigaba en aquel entonces e inconscientemente lo había confinado al olvido.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo recordado? ¿Por qué la vida volvía a ponerlo en su camino? ¿Por qué incluso sin reconocerlo él había vuelto a hacerla sentir lo mismo que hace años atrás?

Ahora más que nunca antes debía alejarlo de su vida.

No supo en que momento Haruka la había llevado hasta la habitación de invitados que ella ocupaba desde hace unos días. Estaba acostada sobre la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Haruka, mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Darien —pronunció su nombre sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Chiba? ¿Es por Chiba que estas así? —inquirió furiosa Haruka —responde Serena ¿Qué te hizo Chiba?

A Serena no le quedó de otra más que decirle a Haruka, era menester mantenerlo lejos de ella, si bien no podía prescindir de él como profesional, ya que se había ganado su puesto con su arduo trabajo y gran talento, estaba segura de que Haruka le ayudaría.

Finalmente y luego de sollozar durante largo rato, el cansancio terminó por vencerla y se quedó dormida.

Haruka la acomodó en la cama y para dejarla descansar salió de la habitación, pero con un pensamiento en mente.

.

.

.

Había pasado poco más de una semana, en la que Darien solo la había visto unos segundos fugaces, parecía que quería huir de él y sabía muy bien por qué.

En cuanto entró a su casa, aquella tarde, después de que ella salió huyendo, Rini le dijo lo sucedido y lo supo, Serena lo había reconocido. No entendía por qué se había puesto así, pero al menos albergaba la ilusión de que hubiese significado algo.

Quería hablar con ella, quizá si le decía lo que sentía, que llevaba años amándola, ella podría abrirle su corazón, después de verla con Rini sabía que no era la mujer frívola que quería aparentar, pero le rehuía como si se tratara de la peste.

No había podido quedarse ni un momento a solas con ella y eso lo desesperaba, pero lo que coronó todo fue la visita del tal Armad, para acordar los términos de la campaña que realizarían. Él muy imbécil había seguido coqueteándole, lanzando una que otra indirecta e insinuándosele a Serena, sin cohibirse, dado a que él como su supuesto novio estaba presente.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue ver que se iba con ese idiota. Sin detenerse a pensarlo salió de su oficina y los alcanzó en el pasillo.

—Serena —la llamó, ella se detuvo pero no se volteó.

Darien avanzó a grandes zancadas acortando la distancia que los separaba y cogiéndonosla del brazo la obligó a voltearse hacia él.

La asió de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo, Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—El juego terminó.

Poco a poco fue aproximando su rostro al de ella, disfrutaba sintiéndola estremecer, con su mano libre llevó sus cabellos delicadamente hacia atrás de la oreja, mientras veía como su labio inferior temblaba levemente y era atrapado entre sus dientes.

Darien podría haberla besado con desesperación pero no lo hizo, quería al menos torturarla un poco. Pasó su nariz levemente por la suya, para en seguida rozar sus labios.

Serena cerró los ojos, con el corazón latiendo cada vez más fuerte más fuerte, olvidándose de todo, incluso de donde estaba y solo siendo consiente del movimiento de los labios de Darien sobre los suyos, de cómo era embriagada por su perfume y como una deliciosa sensación se apoderó de todo su cuerpo.

Él llevaba días queriendo hacerlo, hace tanto que soñaba con sentirla nuevamente, suya, solo suya. Acarició con reverencia su cuello y espalda, sintiéndola temblar ante sus caricias, ante la unión de sus bocas. Sus labios que tanto había extrañado, suaves y extremadamente dulces.

Era un beso colmado de nostalgia. Un beso que no debía terminar nunca.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Primeramente mil perdones por no actualizar la semana pasada pero como les avisé por Facebook estaba enferma.**

**Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. **

**Serena va cayendo cada vez más en los brazos de Darien y él no descansará hasta conseguirlo.**

**Amy seguirá jugando sus cartas, para ella en la guerra y él amor todo vale, incluso manipular a Rini.**

**Lamento no poder responder sus comentarios, que por cierto agradezco infinitamente.**

**Que tengan buen fin de semana, descansen los que pueden y las mejores vibras.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció.**

**Se les quiere.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

.

.

.

Se besaron por largo tiempo, sin prisa y sin la mínima voluntad de interrumpir el momento, completamente absortos en el sabor del otro.

Serena no sabía porque había permitido aquello o más bien no quería aceptarlo, pero lo había ansiado desde la primera vez que él la besó. Sí, había deseado tener otra vez y como nunca antes lo había hecho, los labios de aquel hombre sobre los suyos, moviéndose expertos, ocasionando oleadas de emociones en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Darien se separó de ella repentinamente dejándola aturdida y con la respiración agitada, Serena abrió sus ojos, que para ese entonces estaban cerrados y parpadeó un par de veces, lo vio sonreír y sintió que si no fuese porque la tenía asida de la cintura hubiese caído al suelo porque estaba segura que sus piernas no la sostenían. Su mirada reflejaba tanto amor que ella se estremeció y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No debía sentir esto, pero lo hacía y algo le decía que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Atribulada por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus sentimientos, Serena enterró la cabeza en su cuello, llenando sus pulmones con su aroma y rozando su boca por su piel.

—Adoro tu apariencia de recién besada —susurró, sintiéndola debilitarse.

Con su mano libre la instó a levantar su rostro, Serena lo vio cerrar sus expresivos y transparentes ojos color zafiro y ella tragó saliva con dificultad al verlo acercase fijándose en la cálida expresión de su rostro por última vez, antes de que también cerrar los suyos.

Era tan dulce y cálido, pero a la vez seductor e implacable, que simplemente no podía más que sucumbir a él y a lo que lograba avivar en su interior. Su tibio aliento rozando su boca le indicaba que tan solo un poco más, unos segundos más y sus labios se volverían a unir, la distancia era casi imperceptible y lo peor es que aunque ella quisiera no podía negarlo, lo deseaba con locura haciéndola levantar levemente el rostro ofreciéndole su boca.

—Mi Luna —fue lo único que escuchó antes de sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de Darien posarse sobre los suyos.

Su instinto la hizo corresponder aquel beso y un leve gemido de satisfacción sonó en el aire, dándose cuenta que había salido de sus labios pero que fue ahogado por los de Darien.

Poco a poco el beso fue ganando ritmo. Se sentía otra cuando estaba junto a él, entre sus protectores brazos, podía jurar, casi de forma egoísta, que se encontraban en un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos; sintiéndose nuevamente como aquella adolescente llena de sueños e ilusiones, que estaba completamente enamorada de aquel hombre que movía con maestría sus labios entre los suyos.

Aquel pensamiento la sobrecogió, poniéndole la carne de gallina e instintivamente Serena se alejó, separándose de los tentadores labios masculinos, tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas que demandaban con salir. Sus manos viajaron apresuradamente hasta sus labios, rozándolos con apenas la yema de sus dedos, mientras su cabeza estaba atiborrada de preguntas que ni ella misma podría responder.

Volviendo a la realidad, ambos cayeron en cuenta de donde estaban, miraron a su alrededor, percatándose que no solo Armand estaba allí, sino que todo el personal, curiosos e impactados, observaban la escena.

Serena vio a Molly que los veía boquiabierta y a Haruka que sonreía casi complacida, sin pensarlo dos veces intentó alejarse de Darien, pero solo consiguió que este la atrajera aún más a su fornido cuerpo.

—Olvídate de ellos —le susurró.

—Darien por favor suéltame.

—No lo haré.

—No seas terco, déjame ir.

—No pienso hacerlo, no ahora que te encontré —la sintió temblar en sus brazos —hay tantas cosas que tienes que saber.

—Por favor —susurró bajando su rostro, sin poder soportar el peso de su mirada.

—No huyas de mí, déjame demostrarte que mereces algo mejor, que puedo darte algo mejor. Cuanto más se oculta un sentimiento, más crece.

—Armand me está esperando —dijo intentando escudarse.

Él alzó la vista hasta pudo ver al hombre que hasta hace poco la acompañaba y que en estos momentos estaba con sus brazos cruzados y de pie junto al ascensor. Este lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, con una expresión de pocos amigos como si lo que acababa de ver lo hubiera disgustado en gran manera, pero a él poco le importaba. Volvió la vista a Serena.

—No quieres irte con él y lo sabes —le dijo entre susurros—, solo quieres demostrarte a ti misma que lo que acaba de ocurrir entre nosotros no es importante.

—Porque no lo es, no lo es.

—¿Crees que mientras más lo repitas lo harás más real? No te mientas más, sé que tienes miedo como también sé que no quieres sentir lo que ahora cuando estás a mi lado.

—No sé de qué hablas, no voy a volver a repetirlo, suéltame.

—¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres irte con él, divertirte y seguramente tener una noche de pasión pero que cuando acabe te seguirás sintiendo igual de vacía? —la miró fijamente, ella sentía como si sus ojos quisieran taladrarla —dime Serena, ¿eso es lo que quieres? —se animó a preguntar desesperado.

Ella quiso responderle pero las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca, sentía un nudo desde la boca del estómago y otro en su garganta. Todo lo que él acaba de decirle, resonaba como ecos en su cabeza, remeciendo su interior y finalmente, como resultado, luego de algunos segundos de silencio, una traicionera lágrima abandonó sus ojos.

Al verla inmediatamente Darien la acurrucó contra su cuerpo, quizá había sido duro pero necesitaba hacerla reaccionar, necesitaba que ella entendiera que no estaba sola, que su vida no era vida y era merecedora de algo mejor y precisamente él quería dárselo.

—Quiero estar así contigo… para siempre, podemos hacerlo posible solo si tú lo permites.

No quería sentirse débil ni vulnerable, no quería sentir que él afloraba ese tumulto de sentimientos en ella, pero no podía siquiera evitarlo, como tampoco tenía el valor o la fuerza para alejarse de él.

—Pero si te vas con él —continuó Darien —lo entenderé y lo único que será para siempre es que desapareceré de tu vida.

Deshizo su abrazo pero posó sus manos en sus hombros para darle un beso fugas y la miró por última vez para luego regresar como si nada a su oficina, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Completamente aturdida, Serena se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo.

—¿Vamos preciosa? —inquirió Armand tras ella.

«Dile que sí, vete con él y Darien se irá para siempre de tu vida ¿no es eso lo que quieres? Y si es así, entonces ¿por qué sigues aquí?, ¿por qué sientes que te falta el aire con la sola idea de no volver a verlo?» le dijo una voz en su interior.

Vio a Haruka acercarse hasta ella y envolvió su mano alrededor de su muñeca y haló de ella hacia el ascensor, le había pedido que le ayudara a alejarse de Darien y ahora la llevaba casi a rastras hasta donde la esperaba Armand.

Aunque era lo que ella supuestamente quería algo en su interior se oponía poniendo resistencia.

—Mi Sirena preparó una cena especialmente para ti —ingresaron al elevador dejando a Armand tras ellas —y no te perdonaría si la dejas plantada.

Contrariamente a lo que ella esperaba, vio que Haruka marcaba el primer piso y las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse.

No es que hubiese pensado irse con Armad antes de lo ocurrido con Darien, solo quería dar la impresión de que así era y en cuanto llegasen al primer piso le diría que estaba cansada y lo dejaran para otro día, pero en realidad eso no ocurriría, no tenía intenciones de acostarse con él ni ahora ni en un futuro, pero aceptar sus coqueteos e insinuaciones era la única forma en la que podría mantener alejado a Darien de ella. Pero al parecer su accionar había desencadenado en todo lo contrario.

—Michiru trabaja esta noche —dijo Haruka y se encogió de hombros —así que si tienes hambre tendrás que cocinar tú.

—Gra... gracias. Haruka yo...

—No digas nada cabeza de bombón —le sonrió pícaramente —me quedó claro después de la escenita con Chiba, sabes hasta llegué a sentir envidia, se ve que ese hombre sabe besar y algo me dice que no es el primero que se dan.

—Tengo que alejarlo de mí Haru.

—Acabas de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo y no fuiste capaz, no alcancé a escuchar mucho de lo que te dijo pero algo es evidente, Chiba te quiere y no para una noche.

—No él no puede, no debe. Merece alguien mejor alguien que pueda amarlo, yo no soy esa persona.

—Claro que lo eres y eso es lo que te aterra, tienes miedo a confiar en él a entregarte y salir lastimada, porque no eres la mujer fuerte que quieres aparentar, él es el único que ha logrado despertar a la verdadera Serena.

—Estás alucinando, creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones.

—Sigue engañándote y evadiendo lo que sientes —negó con la cabeza—, lo único que conseguirás es alejarlo como tanto dices querer y terminarás arrastrándolo a los brazos de otra.

La sola idea de imaginarlo con otra mujer, pero sobretodo con la tal Amy le revolvía el estómago. Eso es lo que ella quería ¿Por qué entonces le afectaba tanto?

—No digas nada, tu cara lo dice todo —se acercó a ella y despeinó sus cabellos como si fuese una niña—. No lo dejes ir cabeza de bombón o te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

—Supongamos que lo que dices es cierto, pero hay algo que has pasado por alto, cuando sepa todo de mí va a cambiar de opinión y saldrá corriendo, será él quien querrá alejarse.

—Aunque no sabe nada de ti ya te quiere, es cosa de ver cómo te mira, y ha seguido haciéndolo a pesar de todo lo que ha visto este tiempo. Cualquier otro hubiese aceptado una noche o se hubiese alejado, pero él ha seguido ahí estoicamente esperando que le des una oportunidad —salió del elevador en cuanto se abrieron las puertas —piénsalo y no dejes ir tu felicidad.

Serena reaccionó cuando las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse oprimió el botón para evitarlo y salió tras Haruka.

Mientras en las oficinas de Luna Plateada, Armand empuñaba las manos, completamente furioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Había planeado pasar un buen rato con la rubia antes de cumplir con su encargo, la había imaginado bajo su cuerpo mientras la embestía salvajemente y ella gemía como una loca hasta hacerla llegar a un placentero orgasmo, lo que ocurriera después con ella poco y nada le importaba, pero aquel idiota había arruinado sus planes, bueno no sólo los suyos y eso es lo que más lo airaba, no sabía para qué la quería pero conociéndolo no era para nada bueno.

Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su celular y marcó un número que estaba en el registro antes de llevárselo hasta su oído. Escuchó un breve repique hasta qué oyó la voz conocida de un hombre del otro lado.

—Espero que me tengas buenas noticias.

—Depende de lo que sean buenas para ti —respondió Armand entrando en el elevador.

—¿Dónde la tienes?

—Lamento decepcionarte pero la cosita rubia no está conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¡Maldición Armand! ¿Cómo que no está contigo?

—Lo que oíste y bájame el tonito porque no soy uno de tus empleados.

—Eres un imbécil, esa zorra le abre las piernas a cualquiera y tú eres el único idiota al que rechaza, estoy comenzando a dudar de tu hombría.

—Había aceptado, estábamos saliendo cuando apareció el estúpido ese de su novio, creí que estaban peleados o que incluso habían terminado, porque aceptó mis coqueteos delante de él sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento.

—Era de esperarse, pero entonces ¿Cómo es que no está contigo?

—Porque llegó el tarado ese, la detuvo en medio del pasillo y la besó, le dijo un par de cosas que no alcancé a escuchar y luego se fue. Después una de sus amiguitas y se la llevó sin darle oportunidad a nada, bueno debería decir amiguito porque su apariencia no era muy femenina que digamos.

—¡Maldita Haruka, siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman!

—Dijiste que lo de su noviazgo con el tal Chiba de seguro era una farsa, pero por lo que yo vi no lo es o ambos son muy buenos actores.

—¡Demonios!—bufó molesto —al menos dime que conseguiste lo otro que te pedí.

—Eso fue muy fácil, solo tuve que ofrecerle un poco de dinero y fue pan comido. El único problema es que que tuve que ofrecerle más de lo que habías acordado o no iba a cooperar ¿supongo que no hay problema?

—Eso es lo de menos, le pagó lo que sea con tal de que trabaje para mí.

—¡Eres un maldito infeliz! —rió —pero no esperaba menos de ti, podrías venderle tu alma al diablo para conseguir lo que quieres. ¿Qué te hizo la cosita rubia para que quieras destruirla?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Armand.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—¿Ya te dio la información?

—Está esperando que le hagas la transferencia, voy a enviarte los datos por correo, es un cincuenta por ciento más de lo que me dijiste que le ofreciera, la mitad ahora y la otra cuando te entregue la información.

—Está bien, envíamelo de inmediato.

—Así lo haré Rubeus.

.

.

.

El sol ya había caído hace poco, el cielo antes violáceo con pequeños surcos anaranjados se tornaba casi negro y Serena se encontraba conduciendo tras el deportivo amarillo de Haruka para ir a su departamento.

La única luz que había era la de los faroles, pero poco le importaba eso o cualquier cosa que ocurriese a su alrededor, pues su cabeza realmente no se encontraba ahí, sino en medio de una batalla entre la realidad y la perdición, entre sus propios demonios y los sentimientos que cada vez cobraban más fuerza.

Su mente estaba tan revuelta que no supo en qué momento se desvió y comenzó a vagar por las calles niponas y luego de minutos o quizás hasta horas aparcaba en un lugar que no visitaba hace tiempo. Lo único que tenía claro es que no podía doblegarse ante sus sentimientos y solo había alguien que podría ayudarla, alguien que se había transformado en una obsesión que podría convertirse en algo mayor que lo que ahora la atormentaba.

No se molestó en ir hasta donde estaba el centro de atención de las personas allí reunidas, sino que una vez dentro se escabulló como tantas otras veces por la zona de acceso restringido hasta los camarines. En cuanto llegó al indicado, entró sin molestarse a encender la luz y se sentó a esperar.

Poco tiempo después escuchó el pequeño chirrido que hizo la puerta al abrirse y gracias la luz que se filtró desde el pasillo logró a vislumbrar la figura masculina que ingresó al camarín y luego todo volvió a sumirse en oscuridad.

Darien apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, si bien disfrutaba bailar, ya estaba cansado de tener que quitarse la ropa frente a decenas de mujeres que tenían las hormonas algo alborotadas, pero gracias a esto y a la paga que había recibido en Luna Plateada ya casi tenía el dinero para costear la operación de Rini y en cuanto terminara su contrato en Elysion el señor del antifaz pasaría al olvido.

Cada día era más difícil continuar con esto pero sobre todo hoy que no tenía cabeza para nada más que para pensar en Serena, incluso ahora hasta podía sentir su aroma perturbándolo pero desde aquella vez en que la había rechazado no había vuelto por Elysion.

—Supongo que estuviste brillante —se escuchó la voz sensual de Serena haciendo eco en la habitación. Darien sintió que un escalofrió de decepción lo atravesaba —lamento haberme perdido tu actuación de esta noche.

En la completa oscuridad en la que se encontraban sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, la escuchó ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él.

—¿No dices nada? —la escuchó aún más cerca —¿no te sorprende verme? —indagó pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue silencio —¡vaya que poco expresivo!.

A tientas Serena buscaba en la oscuridad el cuerpo del hombre del antifaz, hasta que llegó hasta él, sintió su cuerpo cálido bajo el tacto de sus manos, inmediatamente se abrazó a él. Había algo en aquel hombre que la aturdía, que la perturbaba tanto como la persona que quería olvidar y por la que se encontraba allí.

—No hay palabras cuando me doy cuenta que sigues escondiéndote detrás de tu antifaz —dijo por fin en un ronco susurro.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero el deseo que siento por ti es real —reconoció aferrándose contra su cuerpo musculoso —tú también lo haces, ambos debemos tener razones para hacerlo ¿no es así?

Darien podía sentir las curvas de su cuerpo, su respiración acampándose con la suya

—Yo lo hago por trabajo, pero tú ¿por qué en vez de estar aquí no enfrentas lo que sientes?

—¿Y por qué tú pierdes el tiempo cuestionando mis motivos en vez de aprovecharlo conmigo? —recorrió su ancha espalda con sus manos y se pegó contra él, sintiendo así su erección contra su vientre —si me deseas ¿para qué contenerte?

—Te dije y creí que te había quedado claro que no iba a pasar nada entre nosotros mientras haya un hombre que te ama allí afuera esperando por ti.

—Puede que quizá tengas razón y si lo haya, pero tomé mi decisión, no me importan en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos así como tampoco nunca podré corresponderlos —dijo más para ella que para él—, solo hay algo que deseo con todo mi ser y es a ti.

Al escucharla Darien se sumió en sus palabras, tanto así que no fue consciente de como ella había desatado el cinturón de su bata y acariciaba la piel de su pecho que había quedado expuesta para luego recorrerla con sus labios.

¿Sería que como no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella? ¿Que aunque luchara con todas sus fuerzas por alcanzar su amor nunca lo lograría? Ella acababa de decírselo, como Darien no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella, pero sí como el señor del antifaz.

En un acto desesperado y guiado por la decepción correspondió sus caricias y buscó ávidamente sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de aquella mujer que se había adentrado hace ya tantos años en su corazón. Los besos que ahora compartían y la forma en la que sus cuerpos reaccionaban no se parecían en nada en lo que había ocurrido entre ellos hace unas horas. Solo podía apreciarse el más puro deseo y fogosa pasión.

La llevó hasta el sillón y la recostó sobre este, se acomodó sobre ella y entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarla. Sus manos que recorrían su cuerpo a través de la tela de su ropa comenzaron a deshacerse de su blusa, dejándola únicamente con un sujetador.

«¿Quieres irte con él, divertirte y seguramente tener una noche de pasión pero que cuando acabe te seguirás sintiendo igual de vacía?»

Serena sentía sus labios sobre su boca, sobre su piel, descendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, mientras sentía las manos sobre su vientre luchando con la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

Eso era precisamente lo que ella quería, sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo no podía sacarse a Darien de la cabeza, no podía dejar de comparar las sensaciones que ahora la recorrían con las de hace una hora, incluso la forma en la que la besaba o lo que su cercanía le provocaba la hacía recordarlo solo que no lo de la misma forma, junto a Darien sentía algo puro y cálido en cambio ahora solo burda pasión.

«Pero si te vas con él… lo entenderé y lo único que será para siempre es que desapareceré de tu vida»

No lo quería cerca, pero tampoco era capaz de alejarlo, sin darse cuenta había entrado sigilosamente como un ladrón en su vida sin darse cuenta y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

«Quiero estar así contigo para siempre, podemos hacerlo posible solo si tú lo permites»

—Detente —dijo con voz entrecortada.

Darien reaccionó ante su petición levantando su cabeza del valle de sus pechos, inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se repudió a sí mismo por haber dejado que la desesperación y su parte más carnal lo cegaran, tratándola como cualquier otro lo hacía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —jadeó —¿no es esto lo que querías?

—Sí pero… —calló un momento —no puedo.

—¿No puedes?

—No cuando estoy pensando en otra persona en este momento. No cuando no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo me besó esta tarde y me doy cuenta que aunque no quiera reconocerlo ya es demasiado tarde para huir de él.

Aturdido por lo que ella acababa de reconocer se alejó, ella se irguió y él aprovechó de sentarse en el borde del sillón dándole la espalda. ¿Estaba rechazándolo? ¿Estaba rechazándolo por lo que sentía por Darien, o sea por él mismo?

Serena se abotonó la camisa sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, pero ya no quería seguir engañándose a sí misma, no después de todo lo que él la hacía sentir.

—Lo siento, pero tenías razón en todo lo que me has dicho y no solo eso, sino también que te mentí, ese hombre me importa más de lo que estoy dispuesta a reconocer.

Darien quería saltar de alegría, se había sentido que caía en un abismo hace unos momentos y ahora tenía una sonrisa que seguramente no le cabía en el rostro. Quería abrazarla, besarla y decirle quien era en realidad, pero sabía que ella no lo tomaría nada bien y estropearía lo mucho que había avanzado hasta ahora.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo —dijo Darien en un áspero murmullo volteándose hacia ella —has tomado la decisión correcta.

—En verdad lo siento —buscó su rostro y lo besó —pero es mejor que me vaya.

Serena se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. Aturdida salió de Elysion, quizá acababa de cometer una estupidez en rechazar después de tanto rogarle al hombre del antifaz, pero solo con recordar aquellos ojos zafiros que la habían mirado con tanto amor le hacían pensar que había hecho lo correcto.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente y con la mente más fría Serena seguía sintiéndose hecha un mar de dudas pero al menos la ausencia de Darien esa mañana, debido a que había pedido el día libre porque tenía que rendir unos exámenes en la Universidad y eso le daba un poco más de tiempo para aclararse.

No sabía por qué ayer había confiado en el hombre del antifaz para confesarle todo lo que sentía con respecto a Darien, ni siquiera con Haruka había sido capaz de hablarlo, en cambio sí lo había hecho con él. No sabía si lo había hecho por excusarse o porque era un completo desconocido y no sabía nada de ella, pero había sentido la confianza para hacerlo.

No tenía claro que sentía, pero sí que había algo anidado en su interior, algo que cobraba cada vez más fuerza y que simplemente no podía seguir ocultando. Tenía miedo, miedo como nunca antes de volver a creer, de desenterrar su olvidado corazón y entregárselo, pero que cuando él supiera su verdad no pudiera con ello.

Todo este tiempo había intentado evadirlo pero como le había dicho él mismo cuanto más se oculta un sentimiento más crece, le había pedido que no huyera de él, no obstante una cosa era dejar de hacerlo pero otra era permitirle entrar en su vida y precisamente eso es de lo que no estaba segura.

No sabía cuántas veces había revisado los papeles que tenía en las manos pero parecía que estaban escritos en chino, en lo único que podía pensar era en la pugna de sentimientos que había dentro de ella.

—Serena disculpa que te moleste —dijo Molly entrando en su oficina —pero hay alguien que quiere verte.

—¿Verme? Molly si es un cliente podrías atenderlo tú, ahora no tengo cabeza para…

—No—le sonrió algo indecisa—, no es un cliente.

—¿No?

—No, sé que estás ocupada pero…

—Luna —chilló Rini escabulléndose entre las piernas de Molly y corriendo hasta su escritorio.

Al verla Serena sonrió, tranquilizando así a la pelirroja, se levantó y fue al encuentro de la pequeña que corría hacia ella y la estrechó en sus brazos, cosa que sorprendió a Molly pero decidió dejarlas solas.

—Rini que sorpresa verte aquí —deshizo el abrazo y acomodó sus coletas.

—¿Sabías que mi padrino es novio de tu amiga que acaba de irse?

—Sé que Molly está saliendo con alguien pero no sabía que era tu padrino.

—Sí de mi padrino Neflyte, él sí me cae bien, no es como Amy —hizo un mohín con su naricita —yo creo que a Amy le gusta mi papá pero a mí no me gusta para él.

—Entiendo.

—¡Wow! —dio brinquitos de felicidad apuntando hacia una de las paredes —ese es mi dibujo.

—Sí —afirmó sonriente viendo el cuadro —lo es.

—¿Lo enmarcaste y lo pusiste aquí en tu oficina?

—Por supuesto, es un hermoso dibujo, ah y por cierto las galletas estaban deliciosas. Si buscas a tu padre pidió algunas horas libres, tenía que dar algunos exámenes en la Universidad y entregar unos trabajos y no sabía cuánto iba a tardar.

—Sí anoche se quedó estudiando después de que llegó, pero no venía a verlo a él.

—¿Entonces? Seguro te ganó la curiosidad y viniste a conocer a Molly.

—No, vine a verte a ti.

—¿A mí? —preguntó extrañada, frunciendo el ceño.

Al ver su expresión Rini se entristeció pensando que quizá no quería verla y Amy tenía razón.

—Sí —agachó el rostro —pero si estás muy ocupada yo…

—Claro que no —la interrumpió —¿Por qué tienes esa carita?.

—Solo soy estorbo para ti ¿verdad? No debería haber venido.

—No pienses eso pequeña, tú no eres un estorbo ni para mí ni para nadie, eres una pequeña lucecita, una hermosa luciérnaga como te llama Darien —besó su regordeta mejilla —¿quieres que salgamos por ahí?

—¿Qué? —alzó su cabeza entusiasmada —¿lo dices enserio?

—Sí —le sonrió —ya tengo hambre, podríamos ir a comer e ir de compras ¿te gusta la idea?

—Me encanta.

—¿Crees que haya problemas por tu salud? Quizá debamos esperar a Darien o pedirle a tu padrino y Molly que nos acompañen, si te pasa algo no sabría como reaccionar.

—No, sí puedo salir, pero no puedo correr ni agitarme mucho, si me siento mal tengo que descansar y si me sangra la nariz y no para tienes que llevarme al hospital —dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo —Anda, quiero ir solo contigo ¿sí?

—Está bien, solo déjame avisarle a Molly donde vamos a estar para que le avise a Darien y nos vamos.

—Sí —afirmó emocionada.

Serena se levantó y regresó hasta su escritorio, acomodó sus cosas y cogió su bolso, le hizo un gesto a Rini, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, para que salieran de su oficina.

Rini se encargó de convencer a Neflyte de que la dejara ir con Serena, le informaron donde estarían e intercambiaron números de teléfono en caso de que ocurriese una emergencia.

En cuanto llegaron al centro comercial se dirigieron hasta un restaurante, comieron entre risas por las cosas que Rini le contaba. Serena se sentía tan bien a su lado, no mentía cuando le había dicho que era una pequeña lucecita, una luciérnaga alumbrando en la oscuridad. Junto a ella podía ser quien era, sin máscaras, sin miedos, sin pasado.

La pequeña no soltaba su mano mientras recorrían las tiendas, Serena disfrutaba ver sus ojitos que parecían dos estrellas al entrar en una de ellas, al principio estaba rehacía a probarse ropa pero poco a poco se fue entusiasmando con la idea, Serena solo esperaba que Darien no se molestara por haberla consentido con algunos regalos.

Terminó comprándole un hermoso vestido color ivory con estampado de flores con el que parecía toda una princesita, Rini se miraba al espejo maravillada cosa que enternecía a Serena, escogió un abrigo rosa a juego. También le compró una falda lavanda y un sweater blanco con estampados de conejitos.

A continuación visitaron una tienda de juguetes. Mientras Rini recorría excitada el lugar Serena recibió una llamada, sintió que una corriente eléctrica la recorría al ver de quien se trataba, por lo que demoró uno segundos en contestar.

—Bueno.

—Hola Serena, habla Darien.

—Darien —se mordió el labio.

—Ya me dijo Neflyte que mi luciérnaga fue a verte a la oficina y que saliste con ella.

—Sí, espero no te moleste pero pensé que sería un buena idea.

—No, claro que no me molesta, al contrario te lo agradezco. ¿Se ha portado bien, no te ha dado mucha lata?

—Ahora está viendo unos juguetes, pero es una niña encantadora, has hecho un trabajo excelente con ella.

—Gracias, no ha sido fácil pero es quien me da las fuerzas para seguir, no sé qué haría sin ella —soltó un suspiro—. ¿No se ha sentido mal?

Serena vio a la pequeña que veía con ilusión una muñeca y la acunaba en sus bracitos.

—Hasta ahora no, he tratado de que no se agite mucho.

—Una tarea difícil —bostezó —perdona —se disculpó —pero como todo niño es algo inquieta, pero aun así es consciente que debe cuidarse, sin embargo, a veces se le olvida.

—Te oyes cansado ¿un día difícil?

—Demasiado, no dormí nada por quedarme estudiando.

—Entiendo, ¿Te doy la dirección de donde estamos para que vengas por ella o la llevo a la oficina?

—¿Sería mucho pedir si la traes a casa? Molly me dijo que no había problema con que no fuera hoy, espero no te moleste.

Serena pensó que así era mejor, pues le daba la opción de poder hablar con él y advertirle sobre las cosas que Amy le estaba diciendo a Rini.

—Con todas las horas extras que has hecho —por mi culpa, quiso agregar —créeme que no hay problema y no te preocupes comeremos algo y luego la llevo.

—Gracias Serena, Neflyte metió una copia de las llaves en el bolso de Rini —bostezó nuevamente —creo que dormiré un poco.

—Descansa, nos vemos luego.

—Un beso.

Cortó la llamada y se dio cuenta que tenía una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Meneó la cabeza y buscó a Rini, le dijo lo que había hablado con Darien y luego le indicó que escogiera lo que quisiera, ella optó una hermosa muñeca de trapo y un estuche con muchos lápices de colores.

—Muchas gracias —dijo abrazándose a las piernas de Serena.

—Tiene una hija muy linda —comentó sonriente la dependienta entregándole las bolsas.

Serena vio como los ojos de Rini se ilusionaban pero de pronto su rostro se tornó nostálgico, seguramente pensando en su madre que no había conocido y la rubia no tuvo el valor para aclararle nada a la mujer.

—¿Crees que podamos comprarle algo a mi papá? Él siempre gasta todo su dinero en mí.

—Claro hermosa, ¿tienes algo en mente?

Rini sonrió y la guió tomando su mano.

En cuanto compraron el regalo para Darien, Serena notó a la pequeña algo fatigada, aunque ella se esforzaba por disimularlo, así que fueron hasta una heladería para que descansara mientras comían algo. Se sentaron en una de las mesas disponibles y al poco tiempo se acercó una mesera a pedirles la orden, ella solo pidió un frapuccino y Rini un helado.

—Nunca había comprado tantas cosas y todas para mí —dijo emocionada viendo las bolsas.

—Tú me regalaste unas deliciosas galletas y un hermoso dibujo, debía compensarte de algún modo. Solo espero que tu padre no quiera matarme por ello.

—No creo que quiera hacerlo, pero si se enoja hago lo de siempre, lo lleno de besos y se le pasa el enojo —sonrió traviesa—, tú podrías ayudarme.

—No creo que sea necesario —dijo nerviosa

Serena agradeció que la mesera llegara con sus pedidos y Rini se concentrara en su helado.

—Supongo que así debe sentirse —suspiró Rini.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada —se metió una cucharada de helado a la boca.

—Anda, dime.

—Te diré. Pero promete que no te enojaras ni te burlaras —dijo extendiéndole su dedo meñique.

—Lo prometo —aseguró entrelazando su dedo con el pequeño de Rini.

—Estaba pensando que así debe sentirse salir con una mamá —expresó nerviosa por su reacción, pero se tranquilizó al ver que Serena no se molestaba ni se reía de ella —¿así se siente?

—No lo sé Rini, nunca he tenido una buena relación con mi madre, siempre se la pasaba trabajando y nunca tenía tiempo para mí.

—Qué pena —suspiró —pero supongo que algo así debe sentirse. La única mujer que ha estado siempre conmigo es Amy pero con ella no me siento así como contigo.

—Pero supongo que ella debe quererte mucho, así como a tu papá.

—Sí, pero hay algo que no me gusta, no la quiero como novia de mi papá.

—¿No? Seguramente sientes celos de que alguien se acerque a él.

—No son celos es solo que me da miedo que no me quiera y que mi papá deje de quererme. Por ejemplo si tu fueses la novia de mi papá —la rubia se atragantó con frapuccino —¿sería un estorbo para ustedes?, ¿me enviarías a un colegio de interna lejos de él?

Serena la observó aturdida, esas ideas no eran propias de una niña de cuatro años sino de un adulto que evidentemente no tenía buenas intenciones al jugar así con la mente de una niña, pero ella iba a averiguar quién estaba detrás de ello.

—Estoy segura que Darien buscaría a alguien que te quiera tanto como lo quiere a él.

—Pero si tú fueses su novia ¿lo harías?

—Por supuesto que no, eres una niña encantadora y ya te dije hace un rato en la oficina que no eres un estorbo para nadie —acarició su mejilla con ternura —¿de dónde sacas esas ideas pequeña?

—Yo… solo se me ocurrió —dijo agachando la mirada.

—Puedes confiar en mi Rini ¿Quién te está diciendo esas cosas? —Serena ya tenía un idea, pero debía confirmarlo —¿acaso la señora con la que viven?

—No la señora Mayako no fue, fue otra persona.

—Entonces sí te lo dijo alguien —Rini asintió levemente —somos amigas Rini, anda confía en mí.

—Fue Amy, ella dice que mi papá me dejará de querer y que seré un estorbo para él y eso me da miedo, él dijo que nunca dejaría de quererme pero…

—Nunca dejará de hacerlo pequeña, no le hagas caso a esa mujer —la interrumpió —para Darien no hay nadie más importante que tú.

—Si tú fueses su novia ¿me querrías?

—Ya te quiero pequeña —le respondió.

Ella misma se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero así era, aunque esta era la tercera vez que veía a Rini la pequeñita se había ganado su cariño casi de inmediato, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que expresaba sus sentimientos hacia una persona.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Rini se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Yo también te quiero mucho Luna.

«Mi Luna» las palabras de Darien antes de besarla resonaron en su cabeza.

—Rini ¿Por qué me llamas Luna?, tu papá también me llamó así ayer.

—Tienes que preguntarle a él —hizo un gesto con sus dedos sobre su boca dando a entender que estaba cerrada —yo no puedo decirte.

—Está bien —dijo resignada y luego sonrió —termina tu helado porque ya es tarde y debo llevarte a casa.

Serena observaba a Rini y una sonrisa se formó nuevamente en sus labios, no recordaba la última vez que había reído tanto y todo gracias a esta pequeña, a Rini y a Darien.

En cuanto la peli rosa terminó su helado, Serena pagó la cuenta y salieron de allí. Como lo había hecho toda la tarde la niña tomó su mano mientras caminaba tranquilamente a su lado.

Una vez en el automóvil Serena guardó las bolsas de las compras en el maletero, luego le ayudó subir a Rini, le ajustó el cinturón y cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta y se sentó frente al volante para después arrancar.

Durante el camino escucharon algo de música y al poco tiempo la peli rosa comenzó a dormitar en su asiento abrazada a la muñeca que le había regalado.

Una vez que llegó a su destino aparcó el automóvil y bajo de este, le abrió la puerta a Rini pero ella no quería bajar. Buscó en su mochila rosa las llaves de la casa y animó a bajar.

—Anda pequeña, ya llegamos.

—Estoy cansada ¿Podrías cargarme?

—Está bien —dijo alzándola con cuidado y acomodándola en su brazos —pero solo porque no pesas mucho —ambas rieron —luego vengo por las bolsas.

Con algo de dificultad abrió la puerta e ingresó, todo estaba en completo silencio y no había luces encendidas.

—La Señora Mayako y el señor Ichiro van a clases de Tango —dijo Rini —mi papá le ayuda a veces a practicar, baila muy bien.

—Eso no lo sabía, de seguro él debe estar durmiendo.

—Sí, anoche no durmió ni un poquito.

Serena avanzó hasta la habitación de Darien, percatándose que era la única que tenía una tenue luz encendida.

Se quedó inmóvil y estrechó a Rini contra su pecho en el momento en que llegó hasta el lumbral de la puerta y vio lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la habitación.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas y sintió romperse algo en su interior, su corazón que creía muerto, en el momento en que vio en la cama a una chica besar a la persona que amaba.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lamento la demora pero como les avisé por Facebook a quienes me tienen agregada por asuntos personales no pude terminar el capítulo la semana pasada y a eso se suma que decaí y otra vez ando mal de salud, de hecho estoy aun con un poco de fiebre y por lo mismo no podré responder sus reviews, pero los agradezco inmensamente, siempre me sacan una sonrisa y son una gran satisfacción para mí y una forma en la que retribuyen el esfuerzo tras cada capítulo.**

**Ahora sí ¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Qué tramará Rubeus? **

**Como muchas de ustedes me lo pidieron, Serena fue en busca del señor del antifaz y cuando por fin accedió, ella no podía quitarse a Darien de la cabeza, sin saber claro que era a él mismo.**

**Amy no se dará por vencida, como vieron ha seguido manipulando a la pequeña Rini para ponerla contra Serena, pero la luciérnaga a pesar de confundirse un poco con sus mentiras es muy inteligente; aunque esta vez la peli azul irá con todo.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció.**

**Se les quiere.**


End file.
